Dragon Ball FD
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Yale Dellron, ostatnia z rasy kapłanek Amon-shi, atak Freezera na jej rodzinną planetę przeżyła przez przypadek. Teraz, zmuszona cały czas ukrywać swą prawdziwą moc, prowadzi ryzykowaną grę, której stawką jest życie i wolność jej przyjaciół. Skrót FD oznacza Final Destination, czyli "Oszukać przeznaczenie"
1. Prolog

Co ma największy wpływ na nasz los i na podejmowane przez nas decyzje?  
Nasz charakter, otoczenie, środowisko, w jakim się wychowywaliśmy, znajomi, rodzina, nacisk wywołany sytuacją społeczną i polityczną?  
A co, jeśli o wszystkim decyduje nasze urodzenie?  
Jeśli tak naprawdę na nic nie mamy wpływu, jeśli podążamy z góry wyznaczonym nam szlakiem?

* * *

Ten dzień, aż zanadto obfitował w niezwykłe zjawiska.  
W letnie, upalne popołudnie nagle spadł śnieg, rzeka kilka razy wylewała, wściekle miotając się w swoim korycie, zdążyły już przejść trzy nawałnice i zanosiło się na następną. Zwierzętom także udzieliło się to szaleństwo. Ptakom dzióbki się nie zamykały, a pozostałe zwierzęta wydawały się być zaniepokojone i zdezorientowane. Same nie wiedziały, co mają robić. Wyglądało na to, że przyroda powariowała i brakowało tylko deszczu żab.

* * *

- A ja wam mówię, że to będzie woda! - wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie blondynka o zniewalających morskich oczach. - Matka woda, babka woda, więc co innego mogłoby być?  
- Nieprawda, bo powietrze! - upierała się przy swoim srebrnooka, srebrnowłosa piękność. - Nie widzisz, co się dzieje z pogodą? Przecież to znak!  
- Też mi znak, przy moich narodzinach podobno drzewa same się roztrzaskiwały, i co? - fuknęła blondynka.  
- Najwidoczniej wolały nie oglądać największej idiotki, jaka miała przyjść na świat - odcięła się srebrna.  
Wydawało się, że kobiety już skoczą sobie do oczu, ale powstrzymał je surowy głos trzeciej, najstarszej z zebranych.  
- Ech, takie duże, a zachowują się jak smarkule. Odrobinę godności moje drogie. Obie nie macie racji. Ty, Kalipso chyba marzysz o uczennicy, skoro tak zawzięcie obstawiasz na wodę. A ty, Leto, nie baw się w odczytywanie znaków, jak się na tym guzik znasz. Widzisz, ale sama nie wiesz, co. Woda i powietrze są wyjątkowo aktywne, ale to nie z powodu radości. Burzą i kipią się tak ze złości, bo dziecko, które się narodzi, nie będzie należało do nich. A uwierzcie, że zależy im bardzo na tym dziecku. Będzie ono potężne, prawdopodobnie, będzie najpotężniejsze z nas wszystkich.  
- Jak to najpotężniejsze?  
- Jak to nie będzie ich? W takim wypadku musiałoby być... Nie, to niemożliwe. Ta linia wygasła wieki temu - Kalipso na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.  
- Głupiaś i tyle - ucięła krótko stara. - Żadna z "linii" nie może wygasnąć. Nagle drzewa ci przestały rosnąć, ziemia ci spod stóp uciekła? Żywioł może się przez jakiś czas nie uaktywniać, ale to nie znaczy przecież, że przestał istnieć. Woda, powietrze ziemia - to są rzeczy wieczne, niemogące przeminąć. Teoretycznie.  
- Co to znaczy teoretycznie? Nie rozu... - Leto nie skończyła swojego pytania.  
Z domu, przed którym siedziały, zaczęły wydobywać się krzyki przerażenia, a później spazmatyczne wrzaski pełne bólu. Kobiety zerwały się z miejsc i wbiegły do środka. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Z pokoju, z którego słychać było niepokojące dźwięki, wyszła staruszka w białym, przypominającym lekarskim, fartuchu.  
- Umarła - wyjaśniła krótko uprzedzając pytania. - Nie przeżyła porodu.  
- Na Wielką Matkę, a co z dzieckiem? - wykrzyknęła Kalipso.  
Kobieta w odpowiedzi zaprowadziła ich do mniejszego pokoiku. Podeszła do młodziutkiej dziewczyny i wzięła od niej małe zawiniątko, z którym wróciła do pozostałych. Zawiniątko okazało się szczelnie opatulonym w kocyk niemowlęciem.  
- Otwórz oczka, maleńka - wyszeptała staruszka.  
Dziecko posłusznie uniosło powieki. Kobiety wciągnęły przez zaciśnięte zęby ze świstem powietrze.  
Dziewczynka miała szmaragdowe oczy.

* * *

A co, jeśli wszystko jest już z góry zapisane, jeśli w życiu najważniejsze jest to, kim się urodziłeś?

Przez całe życie, wszyscy usiłują mi wmówić, że przeznaczone jest mi odnowienie mojej rasy. Że urodziłam się taka, jaka jestem tylko po to, by wypełnić przeznaczenie. Że nie liczą się moje wybory i decyzje, pragnienia i marzenia, bo żyję po to, by służyć "naszej" sprawie.  
Że powinnam poddać się losowi.  
Nazywam się Yale i nie wierzę w te bzdury.


	2. Rozdział I: Koniec nudy

Rozdział I: Koniec nudy

* * *

Świat to jedna wielka machina, pełna najróżniejszych zębatek i śrubek, a każda z nich, nawet ta najmniejsza, pełni ważną rolę w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu całości. Jednak machina ta cały czas podlega większym czy mniejszym zmianom. Jedne trybiki zastępowane są przez nowsze, jeszcze inne wyrzucane z niej całkowicie. Jeszcze inne przestają pracować, pokrywają się rdzą i zostają zapomniane. W większości przypadkach zmiany są na tyle istotne, że na skutki nie trzeba długo czekać. Czasami jednak, właśnie jedna z tych małych, uśpionych zębatek, obudzone przez naprawy budzi się i ponownie zaczyna pracować. Niby od zawsze tkwiła w mechanizmie, ale jej uruchomienie potrafi zapoczątkować serię zdarzeń, które mogą na zawsze odmienić losy świata.

* * *

Stacjonowanie na odległym posterunku w środku dziczy, na kompletnym bezludziu, z dala od miejskiego życia i cywilizacji, ma swoje zalety. Siedzisz sobie w przytulnej strażnicy, w otoczeniu dobrze znanych ci ludzi, na zmianę gapiąc się w odczyty urządzeń, monitory, nasłuchując radia czy robiąc obchody okolicy. Zero stresu, zero nerwów. Pełna spokoju i ciszy okolica rozbrzmiewająca śpiewem ptaków. Można poopalać się na słoneczku wdychając świeże powietrze. I co najważniejsze dla żołnierza - minimalna ilość kontroli. Człowiek może zająć się własnymi sprawami, nie obawiając się, że z zaskoczenia wpadnie jakiś fanatyk mamroczący coś o złamaniu zakazów Wielkiego Tyrana. No po prostu żyć nie umierać. Jedyne, na co można narzekać, to nuda.

* * *

- Ha! Rzut za dziesięć punktów! - tryumfował Kuhl. - Wygrywam!  
- Chyba śnisz, jeżeli myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę - odparła zawadiacko dziewczyna. - Patrz, i podziwiaj mistrza.  
Dziewczyna okręciła się na pięcie i nie celując, rzuciła nożem w tarczę. Ostrze wbiło się do połowy w deskę, na której wymalowana była karykaturalna twarz.  
- Prosto między oczy.  
Kuhl zaklął pod nosem i poszedł wyciągnąć nóż, który używali, jako rzutki. Broń wbiła się mocno i chwilę się z nią szarpał, zanim ją wyciągnął.  
- Wiecie, że gdyby ktoś podkablował, że rzucacie do portretu Freezera, to poszlibyśmy wszyscy na szafot - poinformował ich czarnoskóry mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od monitorów.  
- Daj spokój Aarin. Nikt w życiu by się nie domyślił, że facjata wymalowana przez Yale to w rzeczywistości gęba Tyrana.  
Dziewczyna fuknęła gniewnie na przyjaciela.  
- Odezwał się artysta od siedmiu boleści, co głupiej strzałki narysować na drzewie nie potrafi.  
- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi - twarz Kuhla zaczęła przyjmować coraz intensywniejszy, czerwony kolor.  
Aarin odwrócił się do nich, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
- Faktycznie, nie popisałeś się wtedy. Wóz z zaopatrzeniem by do nas nie dotarł, bo żołnierze zastanawiali się, co za zboczeniec namalował majtki na pniu.  
- To była STRZAŁKA! - wrzasnął Kuhl. - A wy jesteście bandą debili i kretynów!  
- W dodatku były różowe...  
Mężczyzna zerwał tarczę zamierzając zdzielić nią zanoszącą się śmiechem Yale po głowie, ale powstrzymał go stanowczy głos przyjaciela.  
- Przestańcie w tej chwili. Wygląda na to, że mamy gości. Radar wychwycił szybko zbliżający się w naszą stronę obiekt, wielkości małego statku.  
- Sądząc po prędkości, jaką rozwija, to raczej spada - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - W którym miejscu się mniej więcej rozbije?  
- Jakieś 10 km na wschód od wodospadu. Spróbuj go wywołać.  
Kuhl, który od razu usiadł przy radiostacji, pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.  
- Już próbowałem, nie odpowiada. Dziwne, ale nie nadawał sygnału S.O.S. Za ile dotrze do ziemi?  
- Za jakieś 5 min.  
Cała trójka zerwała się ze swoich miejsc, przygotowując się szybko do wymarszu. Właśnie wychodzili ze strażnicy, gdy rozległ się odgłos uderzenia. Ziemia zatrzęsła im się pod stopami. Yale, która miała genialny słuch, słyszała wyraźnie trzask łamanych jak zapałki drzew. Wzdrygnęła się mimo woli.  
- Pójdę przodem - powiedziała pochylając się do przodu, jak zawodnik przed startem.  
Zanim Aarin zdążył zaprotestować, dziewczyna zniknęła już w chmurze dymu.

* * *

Jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, jakie Yale naprawdę kochała było ( oprócz roślinek, łamania kości, szydzeniu z ludzi i swojej poduszki) bieganie. Mogłaby godzinami pędzić przed siebie bez celu, rozkoszując się przyjemnością, jaką dawało jej to zajęcie. Nie musiała mieć prostej drogi ani idealnych warunków atmosferycznych. Deszcz czy śnieg, codziennie przemierzała kilka kilometrów. Do tego rozwijała nieprawdopodobną wprost prędkość. Zapytana, jak jej się udaje uzyskać taką szybkość bez większego wysiłku, odpowiedziałaby wzruszeniem ramion i stwierdzeniem, że "ziemia sama ją niesie". I to była szczera prawda. Nieważne czy musiała biec przez las, pustynię czy pod górę, zawsze utrzymywała jednakowe tempo. Dla niej wszędzie istniały ścieżki. I co najważniejsze, wszystkie były proste.


	3. Rozdział II: Przyjaciel czy wróg?

Rozdział II: Przyjaciel czy wróg?

* * *

Saiyanie. Któż by nie słyszał o rasie potężnych, Kosmicznych Wojowników, dla których walka jest sensem istnienia? Chyba nie ma ani jednej osoby w kosmosie, która by nie słyszała co nieco o nich. Saiyanie zajmowali się najazdem i pacyfikowaniem planet, a później ich sprzedażą. Odkąd pamiętam, Kosmicznymi Wojownikami straszono małe dzieci, gdy były niegrzeczne, ale jakoś nikt za specjalnie nie obawiał się inwazji z ich strony. Bano się ich, owszem, ale w taki sposób, jak ludzie boją się duchów. Bano się na zapas. Tak więc Saiyanie żyli i rabowali na jednym końcu galaktyki, a u nas, na drugim końcu, dostarczali oni chleba powszedniego wszystkim wieszczom zagłady. Przy zarazach czy innych niepokojach, nie dało się nigdy przejść przez ulicę, by cie któryś z nich nie zaczepił grożąc, że za nasze zepsucie bogowie ześlą na nas zagładę w postaci wyżej wspomnianych wojowników. Ich przepowiednie jednak się nie sprawdziły.

Dlaczego?

Po prostu Saiyan ubiegł Freezer.

* * *

Yale wyhamowała, wytracając pęd. W samą porę. Zatrzymała się z nosem tuż przy drzewie, jeszcze jeden krok, a rozpłaszczyłaby się na nim. Przeklinając swoją niezdarność, zaczęła rozglądać się uważnie po okolicy. A ta wyglądała jak po przejściu tornada. Drzewa na obszarze paru kilometrów były ze szczętem połamane, w całości nie ostało się chyba ani jedno. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na zwalony pień, szukając wzrokiem statku namierzonego przez ich radar. Nie było to trudne. Statek musiał uderzyć w powierzchnię z ogromną siłą, o czym świadczyły nie tylko zniszczenia, ale również to, że do połowy wbity był w ziemię.

"Z pewnością nie było to kontrolowane lądowanie" - pomyślała Yale ruszając w jego stronę.

W ręce trzymała długi, drewniany kij, na obu końcach okuty żelazem - jej ulubioną broń. Dziewczyna poruszała się z niezwykłą lekkością i wręcz kocią gracją, wdzięcznie jak tancerka. Z łatwością przeskakiwała przez zwalone pnie i połamane konary. W kilka sekund znalazła się nad brzegiem krateru, powstałego w skutek uderzenia.

- O cholera - zaklęła, przyglądając się rozbitemu pojazdowi.

Pomimo poważnych uszkodzeń, bez trudu poznała charakterystyczną, okrągłą kapsułę używaną przez wojska Freezera, a konkretnie przez jego najlepsze oddziały. Zawahała się na moment rozważając, czy nie lepiej byłoby zaczekać na Aarina i Kuhla. Doszła jednak do wniosku, iż tak naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać. Jeżeli ktoś przeżył katastrofę, to na pewno nie był w stanie przysporzyć jej jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Poza tym, przecież sama należała do armii Freezera. Przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo w praktyce robiła wszystko, prócz wykonywania jego poleceń. Szybko zsunęła się po zboczu na dół. Miała szczęście. Wejście do kapsuły było na wierzchu, nie zagrzebane pod ziemią, otwarcie go nie powinno stanowić problemu. Złapała za brzegi włazu i szarpnęła mocno. Metal zazgrzytał, wygiął się, ale nie puścił. Yale zacisnęła zęby. Za drugim razem użyła całej swojej siły. Udało się. Odrzuciła właz na bok, a następnie nachyliła się aby zajrzeć do środka. W kapsule była jedna osoba - chłopak, na oko w wieku osiemnastu lat. Był nieprzytomny, co wcale nie zdziwiło dziewczyny. Nieznajomy wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Zakrwawiony mundur był w strzępach. Rany na torsie i głowie krwawiły obficie, a lewa ręka zwisała pod dziwnym kątem. Yale uznała ją za złamaną. Dodatkowo podejrzewała uszkodzenie kręgosłupa i wstrząs mózgu. Chłopak jęknął boleśnie, prawą dłonią trzymając się za bok.

"Oho, - pomyślała Yale. - chyba ma połamanych kilka żeber."

Nie to ją jednak najgorzej martwiło. Wyczuwała, że nieznajomy stracił bardzo dużo energii, prawdopodobnie podczas walki. Jeżeli zaraz nie zostanie mu udzielona pomoc, to umrze szybciej, niż z powodu utraty krwi. Zaczęła gorączkowo myśleć nad sposobem wyciągnięcia go z wraku w taki sposób, by nie pogorszyć jego już i tak krytycznego stanu. Rozwiązanie problemu pojawiło się natychmiast. Dziewczyna usłyszała kroki przyjaciół na długo, nim ci zajrzeli do krateru.

- Hej! Yale! Znalazłaś coś! - rozdarł się Kuhl z góry.

- Tak! Mam tutaj jednego rannego! Macie ze sobą sprzęt?

- Jasne. Poczekaj, już do ciebie schodzimy.

Po pięciu minutach Aarin i Kuhl znaleźli się przy wraku. Kuhl dźwigał ogromny plecak, w którym znajdował się sprzęt medyczny. Położył go na ziemi i zaczął w nim szperać.

- Co ci będzie potrzebne?

- Kołnierz ortopedyczny, nosze i coś do unieruchomienia złamanej ręki. Resztą zajmę się jak go stąd wyniesiemy.

Kiedy we dwójkę zajmowali się rozkładaniem rzeczy, Aarin dokładnie obejrzał wrak wraz z jego pasażerem.

- Nie wyciągniemy go przez właz. Moglibyśmy mu skręcić kark.

- Wiem, rozmyślałam już trochę nad tym zanim przyszliście. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy przeciąć kapsułę w ten sposób - Yale podeszła do niej, przejeżdżając dłońmi po powierzchni metalu od wejścia, do prawego boku. - Nasz feralny turysta leży bardziej z lewej strony, więc w czasie cięcia nie stanie się mu żadna krzywda, a gdy rozpłatamy w ten sposób statek, będzie nam dobrze wejść z noszami.

Aarin pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

- To może się udać, a że nasz tajemniczy kolega nie wygląda zbyt dobrze, nie widzę innego wyjścia. Jest tylko jeden problem - nie mamy czym przeciąć tego złomu.

- Nie wiem czym tu się przejmować. Ja to zrobię - zaproponowała Yale.

- Nie - głos Aarina brzmiał bardzo stanowczo. - Nie pozwolę ci się narażać.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma.

- Na bogów, nie zaczynaj znowu braciszku. Przecież tu nikogo nie ma. Poza tym - Yale nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. - Jak chcesz, możemy stać i się kłócić, a w tym czasie nasz gość kopnie w kalendarz. Jak byś nie zauważył, to żołnierz specjalnej jednostki Freezera. Nie udzielenie mu żadnej pomocy może być w skutkach dla nas bardziej przykre niż sposób, w jaki mu jej udzielimy.

Aarin westchnął z rezygnacją. Musiał przyznać, że Yale zawsze potrafiła obrócić wszystko na swoją korzyść.

- Będziecie tak stali i gadali, czy zrobicie coś w końcu? - zawołał zniecierpliwiony Kuhl.

- Czyń swoją powinność - Aarin machnął ręką w stronę kapsuły.

Dziewczyna posłała mu szelmowski uśmiech i w jednym podskoku znalazła się przy wraku. Mężczyźni cofnęli się na bezpieczną odległość. Yale zamknęła oczy i wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz nic nie powinno rozproszyć jej uwagi. Musi zachować spokój i chłodny umysł. Tak jak chirurg, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na najmniejsze niezdecydowanie. Tak jak chirurg, musiała być precyzyjna. "Spokojnie, skup się, Moc jest wszędzie dookoła ciebie" - powtarzała w myślach.

Jest w ziemi, jest w drzewach, jest w zwierzętach, w każdej żywej istocie. Trzeba tylko jej odrobinę zaczerpnąć. Z czubków jej palców zaczęły sypać się złote iskry, poczuła jak krew w skroniach zaczyna szybciej płynąć. Tak, to jest to! Yale otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie musiała wymawiać żadnych zaklęć, żadnych inwokacji. Czuła przepełniającą jej ciało Moc, czuła, jak szuka ona ujścia. Teraz wszystko zależało od jej woli. Ziemia wokół jej nóg zaczęła się wybrzuszać, korzenie wiekowych drzew puszczy jak węże zaczęły wypełzać na wierzch. Duże, średnie i całkiem malutkie poczęły łączyć się ze sobą tworząc coś na kształt dwóch mocnych lin. Kiedy skończyły się formować opadły głucho na ziemię. Yale uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie. Doskonale. Teraz wystarczy wzmocnić je odrobinę, ale do tego potrzebowała już prawdziwego zaklęcia. Dłońmi zakreśliła w powietrzu magiczny znak, śpiewnym głosem zaintonowała formułę.

- Tries alia pero.

Liny z korzeni rozbłysły zielonym światłem. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie zmienił się ich wygląd, stały się jednak twarde i mocne jak diament. Zadrżały i uniosły się do góry, by z niesamowitą siłą opaść na metalowy kadłub statku. Liny weszły w blachy jak w masło, grube ściany z najtwardszych stopów nie stanowiły dla nich żadnej przeszkody. W kilka sekund odcięły cały prawy bok wraku. Yale opuściła ręce. Pozornie cała operacja wyglądała bajecznie prosto i łatwo. Wcale taką nie była. Dziewczyna otarła pot, który wystąpił na jej czoło. To wszystko wyczerpało ją bardziej niż kilkukilometrowy bieg. Stanowczo za mało miała treningu. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo się zaniedbała, a należało przecież opatrzyć jeszcze rannego. Przyjaciele, nie czekając dłużej weszli do środka wraz z noszami, a Yale zaraz za nimi. Aarin zerknął na nią z troską, nie zaproponował jednakże by odpoczęła chwilkę. Wiedział, że i tak by się nie zgodziła. Dziewczyna z ich pomocą założyła rozbitkowi kołnierz i unieruchomiła mu rękę. Następnie położyła mu lewą dłoń na jego czole, a w prawą ujęła jego dłoń. Przymknęła powieki. Trwała tak minutę, w czasie której dwaj pozostali starali się zachowywać jak najciszej. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, jej twarz rozpromienił uśmiech.

- Na szczęście organy wewnętrzne nie uległy uszkodzeniu, co możemy uznać za cud. Z dodatkowych obrażeń ma złamane dwa żebra, ale i tak myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Dawajcie go na nosze. Tylko ostrożnie!

Mężczyźni delikatnie ułożyli rannego i równie ostrożnie wynieśli go z wraku. Po wydostaniu się na zewnątrz cała trójka westchnęła z ulgą z siłą miechów kowalskich. Najtrudniejsze było za nimi. Przetransportowanie delikwenta do bazy to pikuś. Położyli nosze na ziemi i zaczęli zakładać porzucone plecaki. Rozbitek jęknął i poruszył się lekko. Kuhl odwrócił się by zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku i zamarł.

- O rzesz w mordę kopany... Spójrzcie!

Aarin i Yale wykręcili się by zobaczyć co tak zszokowało ich przyjaciela. Zerknęli na leżącego i również osłupieli. Nieznajomy miał długi, przypominający małpi ogon.

- To Saiyanin - wykrztusił Aarin.


	4. Rozdział III: Nazywam się

Rozdział III: „Nazywam się…"

* * *

Wspominałam już o teorii świata, jako wielkiego mechanizmu? Tak? A więc dzień, w którym na mojej planecie rozbiła się kapsuła z Sayianiem w środku, okazał się właśnie tą zębatką, o której istnieniu wszyscy dawno zapomnieli. Wtedy, starając się uratować rozbitka, żadne z nas nie sądziło, iż to zdarzenie tak diametralnie odmieni nasze życie, a Saiyanin wprowadzi w nie tyle zamieszania. Bo gdyby nie on, nasza historia potoczyłaby się z całą pewnością zupełnie inaczej...

* * *

Trójka przyjaciół w osłupieniu patrzyła na rozbitka. Jako pierwsza z szoku otrząsnęła się Yale.  
- Jeżeli chcemy donieść go żywego, powinniśmy się ruszyć. Przecieka jak sito, jeszcze trochę, a się wykrwawi.  
- Możesz temu zaradzić tu, na miejscu? - zapytał Aarin.  
- Mogę spróbować zatamować krwawienie na tyle, byśmy zdołali go bezpiecznie przetransportować.  
Dziewczyna uklękła przy noszach, wyciągając dłonie nad rannym.  
- Co wy robicie? - Kuhl zdołał wreszcie wydusić z siebie głos.  
Aarin i Yale odwrócili się, zaskoczeni jego pytaniem.  
- Przecież to Saiyanin! Urodzony morderca, w dodatku na służbie Freezera!  
- Przypominam ci, że również jesteśmy na jego rozkazach - przerwał mu chłodno Aarin. - Poza tym, nie godzi się zostawić potrzebującego na śmierć w dziczy.  
- Skąd wiecie, czy gdy wydobrzeje nie pomorduje nas wszystkich?  
- A skąd ty wiedziałeś, gdy mi pomagałeś, czy nie zasztyletuje cię podczas snu, co ? - warknęła gniewnie Yale. - Przestań w końcu chrzanić od rzeczy i zamknij się. Przez ciebie nie mogę zebrać myśli.  
Kuhl zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, ale więcej się nie odezwał. Yale odetchnęła głęboko, kładąc jedną dłoń na czole, a drugą na piersi Sayianina. Wyszeptała coś bardzo cicho, a jej głos przypominał bardziej szelest liści, niż ludzką mowę. Dłonie rozjaśniła zielona aura, a rany poczęły się zasklepiać. Po chwili było już po wszystkim. Sayianin jęknął cicho, ale jego oddech wreszcie się wyrównał. Z pomocą Aarina ( Kuhl dalej trzymał się na uboczu ), dziewczyna ostrożnie przywiązała go pasami do noszy. Uwagi Aarina nie umknęło to, że ruchy przyjaciółki stały się powolne i ospałe, a ona sama wygląda na wyczerpaną. Yale otarła pot z czoła.

"To wszystko przez brak treningu, nie mam możliwości ćwiczyć, a później męczę się przy najprostszych zaklęciach. Żeby was tak Biali Bracia zaraza wytraciła" - zaklęła w myślach.

Gdy skończyli, mężczyźni podnieśli nosze i wszyscy wybrali się w drogę powrotną. Yale szła z przodu, oczyszczając im drogę, a także wypatrując zagrożenia. Na ich szczęście wszystkie mieszkające w Crescent kreatury najwidoczniej wzięły sobie wolne. Bez żadnych przygód dotarli do strażnicy, wybudowanej w samym środku dżungli. Rannego ulokowano w wolnej kwaterze. Aarin i Kuhl wrócili do swoich obowiązków, pozostawiając Saiyanina w rękach Yale. Dziewczyna od razu zabrała się do pracy. Z mosiężnej szkatułki wyjęła cztery kamienie: awanturyn, dioptaz, jadeit i ametyst. Amulet z ametystu zawiesiła sobie na szyi. a pozostałe umieściła na ciele rannego: awanturyn na czole, dioptaz na sercu, a jadeit na brzuchu. Yale zamknęła oczy, oczyściła umysł. Teraz kierowała się wyłącznie szóstym zmysłem, zmysłem, który pozwalał zobaczyć to, co ukryte i pojąć rzeczy, o których inni nawet nie śnili. Zmysłem, który posiadało nie wiele osób, a przez który można było zostać skazanym na najokrutniejszą śmierć. Dotykając poszczególnych kamieni widziała i oglądała dokładnie każde ścięgno, każdą kostkę i najmniejszą żyłkę. W pierwszej kolejności wzięła się za te rany, które podczas drogi się otworzyły. Następnie zajęła się całą resztą. Dzięki "trzeciemu oku" kierowała życiodajną Moc tam, gdzie była potrzebna. A Moc musiała jej ulec. Musiała leczyć i zasklepiać rany, chociaż wystarczyłaby chwila dekoncentracji, by rozerwała ona Saiyanina na strzępy. Ale tego nie zrobiła. Umysł dziewczyny krępował ją, działając jak smycz, kaganiec na groźnego psa. To Yale była jej panią, władczynią nieznoszącą sprzeciwu. Boginią, nieskończenie potężną.

* * *

Ciemność, nieprzenikniona ciemność otaczała go dookoła. Paraliżowała jego ciało, krępowała jego myśli. Była tylko ona i on. I ból emanujący ze złamanych kości, z ran na ciele. Ból fizyczny i ten drugi, o wiele gorszy do zniesienia. Duma zranionego wojownika dotykała go bardziej niż fizyczne obrażenia. Znów dał sobą pomiatać, kolejny raz przegrał, ledwo, co ratując życie. A przecież obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nikt nie zmusi go do ucieczki. Ale zapłacą mu za to, jeszcze tego gorzko pożałują. Stanie się silniejszy, niepokonany. Na pewno.

* * *

Yale oddychała ciężko z wyczerpania. Czuła, że nogi ma jak z waty, a stała jeszcze na nich tylko i wyłącznie dzięki własnemu uporowi. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła, przyglądając się swojemu pacjentowi. Zabieg przyniósł natychmiastowy efekt. Saiyanin zasnął spokojnie, a z jego twarzy znikł grymas cierpienia. Yale, sama nie wiedząc, czemu, ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

"Biedny wędrowcze, jak znalazłeś się na naszej planecie? I co ważniejsze, dlaczego służysz temu mordercy, który sam w pojedynkę zniszczył twoją planetę i wymordował twój lud?"

Nie znała go, nie znała nawet jego imienia, mimo to mu współczuła.

"Jakbym widziała siebie sprzed kilku lat" - pomyślała ocierając mu czoło z potu.

Zacięty wyraz twarzy, blizny na całym ciele. Ostatnia żyjąca ze swojej rasy, egzystująca na marginesie społeczeństwa, mogącą liczyć wyłącznie na siebie, niecofającą się przed żadną okropnością, byleby tylko stać się silniejszą.

"Ale to było kiedyś, dawno temu i nie pozwolę, by te czasy powróciły."

Yale podskoczyła nerwowo na krześle. Dłoń Saiyanina zacisnęła się na jej. Jego głowa powoli obróciła się w jej stronę. Nieznajomy przez chwilę nie ruszał się, zbierając siły. Z trudem uniósł powieki.  
- Witamy wśród żywych - przywitała go łagodnym głosem dziewczyna.

* * *

Był za słaby. Za słaby żeby samemu wyjść z tych mroków, ze smolistych ciemności. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nawet i na to nie miał siły.

"Weź się w garść, dasz sobie radę!"

Powtarzanie tych słów nie przyniosło mu ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie. Po raz kolejny uderzył w niego fakt tak uparcie nań lekceważony. Był sam. Nawet wśród ludzi Freezera, swoich "kompanów", pozostawał sam. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu się narzucał, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy przychodzi zwątpienie we własne możliwości, samotność jeszcze gorzej dobijała. Zabił ogromne rzesze osób, osób, które przed śmiercią rozpaczliwie próbowały uchronić swoich bliskich, choćby za cenę własnego życia. A czy za nim ktoś kiedyś się wstawił? Nigdy. Gorycz przepełniała go coraz bardziej. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zamiast czuć się coraz gorzej poczuł, jak stopniowo powracają jego siły. Jakaś życiodajna energia rozchodziła się po jego ciele ciepłą falą, a wraz z nią uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ne wiedział skąd to się wzięło, ani w jaki sposób. Poczuł jak ktoś trzyma go za rękę, jak ociera jego czoło. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale powieki miał jak z ołowiu. W końcu mu się udało. Zobaczył siedzącą przy jego łóżku młodą dziewczynę. Jej twarz rozpromienił łagodny uśmiech.  
- Witamy wśród żywych - powiedziała ciepłym głosem.  
Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ze ściśniętego gardła nie wydobył się ani jeden dźwięk.  
- Leż spokojnie, powinieneś wypoczywać. Byłeś trochę poturbowany, ale jakoś dałam radę poskładać cię do kupy.  
"Niemożliwe" - pomyślał wpatrując się w dziewczynę. - "Pomogła mi, chociaż nawet mnie nie zna. Albo jest na tyle głupia, albo... " - sam nie wiedział, co.

Taka sytuacja jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyła.  
- Jestem Yale Dellron - przedstawiła się. - A ty jak masz na imię?  
- Nazywam się... - Saiyanin mówił z trudem. - Nazywam się Vegeta.


	5. Rozdział IV: Na szacunek należy

Rozdział IV: Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć

* * *

" Kobieta albo narzuca szacunek dla siebie już pierwszego dnia, albo nie udaje się jej to nigdy. "  
T. E. Martinez " Evita "

* * *

W odległym, żeby nie powiedzieć na samym krańcu, zakątku wszechświata, znajduje się mała planeta. Planeta tętniąca życiem, pełna niesamowitych stworzeń, zamieszkiwana przez kilkanaście ras, zaskakująca na każdym kroku. Planeta cudów i magii, rządząca się od wieków tymi samymi prawami. Naznaczona przez bogów, wielokrotnie pustoszona i odradzająca się jak feniks z popiołów. Przez swoich mieszkańców nazwana Toril.  
W jednej z dziewiczych, nieprzebytych dżungli, jakich na niej pełno, w samym środku dziczy, znajduje się ukryta wśród konarów prastarego drzewa budowla - ostatni bastion cywilizacji na tych ziemiach. Od stuleci będąca jednym łącznikiem pomiędzy światem "zewnętrznym", a tym drugim - dzikim, pierwotnym, nieokrzesanym. Światem, który niezmiennie funkcjonuje stałym rytmem wyznaczonym przez naturę i Moc. Ta niepozorna budowla wbrew pozorom pełni ważną rolę. Chroni cywilizację Zachodu przed tym, czego w skrytości obawia się najbardziej. Przed powrotem dawnych "barbarzyńskich" czasów, gdy prawa nie ustalali Biali Bracia, kiedy trzeba było liczyć się z bogami i Starszym Ludem. Przed powrotem tego, przed czym zapomnieli jak się bronić.  
Przed Magią i Chaosem.

* * *

Wzdrygnęła się odruchowo. Zimna woda ściekała po jej twarzy, kapiąc jakby od niechcenia na podłogę. Powoli otworzyła oczy, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Mokre włosy przyklejone do czoła, blada cera, podkrążone oczy. " W tym stanie na pewno nie wygrałabym wyborów miss " - pomyślała, uśmiechając się gorzko. Powiedzieć, że czuła się źle, to jakby stwierdzić, że zapach zepsutej ryby odrobinkę nam przeszkadza. Od kilku dni męczyła ją bezsenność, straciła apetyt i była okropnie drażliwa. Nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, wszystko ją, żeby nie powiedzieć dosadniej, denerwowało i miała problemy z kontrolowaniem przepływu Mocy. Tak, po prostu wielkimi krokami zbliżał się dzień Kulminacji, a ona jak zwykle wcześniej odczuwała ożywienie w przyrodzie i wahania energii.  
- Co z naszym tajemniczym nieznajomym?  
Pytanie to wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Oparty o futrynę *Aarin wpatrywał się w nią swoimi czarnymi jak węgiel, spokojnymi oczami. Yale sięgnęła po ręcznik i zaczęła wycierać sobie twarz.  
- Jego stan jest stabilny. Ma niezwykle silny organizm sądzę, że już jutro będzie czuł się jak nowo narodzony - odpowiedziała po chwili.  
- Yale, wysłuchaj mnie uważnie zanim przerwiesz i zaczniesz krzyczeć - Aarin podszedł do niej bliżej, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach. - Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałaś go zostawić na pastwę losu, byłoby to szczytem tchórzostwa i okrucieństwa, ale... Czasami musimy zrobić coś wbrew sobie, ponieważ skutki naszego działania mogą okazać się całkiem inne niż te, których się spodziewaliśmy. Tam, przy wraku poparłem cię, ale teraz nie jestem pewien, czy postąpiliśmy właściwie.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Szmaragdowozielonym spojrzeniem zlustrowała uważnie przyjaciela.  
- Mów po ludzku, o co ci chodzi.  
- Zastanowiłaś się, choć przez chwilę nad jedną rzeczą? The Vegeta została zniszczona przez Freezera, a wszyscy Sayianie polegli w bitwie. Widziałaś, co się tam działo na własne oczy. Nikt nie był w stanie przeżyć tej masakry! A tu nagle okazuje się, że jeden z nich ocalał, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem, i w dodatku służy Freezerowi. Znasz jakiegokolwiek porządnego człowieka, który pomagałby mordercy swojego ludu?  
- Nie, masz rację, nie znam nikogo takiego - głos Yale gwałtownie oziębł.  
Aarin dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkie głupstwo palnął.  
- Bogowie! Nie miałem na myśli ciebie, naprawdę - zaczął się pośpiesznie tłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna przerwała mu lekceważąco.  
- Dobra, nie przejmuj się. Bądź, co bądź, sama siebie nie nazwałabym " porządnym ", i bynajmniej nie "człowiekiem ". A wracając do tematu, zastanawiałam się nad tym. I wiesz, co? Doszłam do takiego samego wniosku, co ty. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktoś mógł być tak podły i zepsuty, by wspomagać mordercę swej rasy. A co jeśli ten ktoś robi to, ponieważ jest okłamywany, ponieważ nie zna całej prawdy?  
Mężczyzna uniósł wysoko brwi.  
- To niemożliwe. Czegoś takiego nie da się utrzymać w sekrecie przez tyle lat. Poza tym, tam wtedy przy wybuchu było mnóstwo osób, nie wierzę, że nikt nie sypnął.  
Yale uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, odsłaniając ostre kiełki.  
- Widzę braciszku, że nie wiesz, jaki to Freezer potrafi być przekonywujący, jeśli chce. Mogę się założyć o wszystko, że obiecał każdemu, kto ma za długi jęzor w razie wpadki, zlikwidowanie jego problemu. Długimi, gorącymi szczypcami. Mam jeszcze inny powód by sądzić, że nasz przeuroczy Sayianin żył ostatnio w kłamstwie. Zanim ponownie stracił przytomność, był tak miły i przedstawił się. Nigdy w życiu byś nie zgadł, kogo mamy zaszczyt gościć - to Vegeta.  
Aarin zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
- Zaraz zaraz, to by znaczyło, że jest...  
- Księciem Sayian we własnej osobie! - zakończyła Yale z tryumfem. - Znasz jakiegoś władcę, który cieszyłby się z tego, że zgładzono jego poddanych?  
- Dobra, nawet, jeśli założymy, że żyje w nieświadomości, to nie zmienia faktu, że jest bezlitosnym mordercą, chodzącą maszyną do zabijania. A ty pomagając mu, użyłaś swoich " zdolności ". Wiesz, co cię czeka, jeżeli on cię wyda?  
Nie musiała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jakie kary przewidziane są dla tych, którzy pałają się magią czy, jak to określają Biali Bracia, " swoimi ohydnymi praktykami występują przeciwko prawom i naturze ". Długie i powolne męczarnie w lochach Czarowięzów. Laboratoria, eksperymenty, tortury. Znała okrucieństwo Zakonu Prawdy, dobrze pamiętała podziemia ich więzień, a przecież wtedy to była tylko namiastka, przedsmak prawdziwego piekła. Pomimo całego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie jej groziło, pomimo tego, że oprócz imienia nic nie wiedziała o Sayianinie, ani na moment nie zawahała się, udzielając mu pomocy. A może nie tak zupełnie nic? Podniosła zamyślony wzrok na Aarina - swojego przyjaciela, będącego dla niej jak brat, osoby, która pomogła jej wybić się z dna, który, odkąd tylko się poznali, wspierał ją i chronił... Patrzyła na jego poważną, przystojną twarz, w czarne, mądre oczy. Zawsze był przy niej, kiedy go potrzebowała, pocieszał, gdy była smutna, hamował jej temperament, ale były takie rzeczy, o których mogli tylko milczeć, sprawy, których on, zwykły śmiertelnik, nie byłby w stanie pojąć rozumem. Istniały rzeczy, które były jak wielki kanion pomiędzy nimi, kanion nie do pokonania. Teraz znów znaleźli się na jego przeciwnych brzegach. Nie potrafiła mu wytłumaczyć, że ratując Vegetę nie kierowała się honorem, rozsądkiem czy dobrocią serca. Nie potrafiła mu wyjaśnić, że ujrzała w zagubionym Sayianie bratnią duszę, kogoś, kto w życiu doświadczył podobnych cierpień, kogoś, kto zmagał się z tymi samymi przeciwnościami losu. Był taki jak ona kilkanaście lat temu - ostatni ze swego ludu, zagubiony, bez przyjaciół i rodziny, w walce o przetrwanie zaprzedał honor i godność, wmawiając sobie, że nie potrzebuję się pomocy drugiego człowieka. Aarin był zbyt dobry, zbyt szlachetny, by zrozumieć jak to jest żyć z dnia na dzień wyłącznie nienawiścią i żalem do samego siebie o to, że było się zbyt słabym by uratować swoich bliskich.  
Aarin westchnął ciężko, uważnie przyglądając się przyjaciółce. Nie raz widział już jej zakłopotanie, gdy rozmowy schodziły na tematy tabu, których nie mogła, bądź nie chciała, poruszać. Milkła wtedy w połowie zdania, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Nie dało się ukryć, iż była inna, chodź naprawdę starała się by nie stanowiło to żadnej bariery w ich wzajemnych relacjach. On zaś szanował jej odmienność i osobę, ale czuł, iż dziewczyna często czyni sobie wyrzuty z powodu tego, kim jest. Yale uniosła wyżej głowę. Zielone oczy pełne były nieopisanego smutku i melancholii, mówiły " wybacz, wybacz, że tylu rzeczy nie potrafię ci wytłumaczyć, wybacz, ale jestem, kim jestem i nie potrafię się zmienić." Aarin objął ją lekko w pasie i delikatnie ucałował jej czoło.  
- Wierzę, że wiesz, co robisz,** didi - powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie.

* * *

Słońce po raz kolejny stanęło do nierównej walki z mrokami lasu. Większości jego złotej armii nie udało przebić się przez gęstą barierę liści i gałęzi, jednak mała część zdołała się przedrzeć do kwatery wroga. Właśnie jeden z tych zwycięskich promyków wpadł przez okno, oświetlając swym ciepłym światłem twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Ten przez chwilę mocował się z nim zawzięcie, w końcu jednak musiał dać za wygraną. Vegeta powoli otworzył oczy, siadając jednocześnie na łóżku. Głowę pełną miał myśli, w których przeważały pytania. Co się stało? Gdzie jest ? Powoli zaczęły wracać wspomnienia minionych dwóch dni. Dostał za zadanie udanie się na jedną z planet w celu jej spacyfikowania. Nappy i Radima nie było, wylecieli wcześniej w zupełnie drugi koniec galaktyki, a jemu nudziło się i nie miał zamiaru na nich czekać. W końcu był najsilniejszy z całej trójki, był całkowicie pewien, że doskonale poradzi sobie bez tych plączących się pod nogami patałachów. Lud, który zaatakował, wbrew wcześniejszym wywiadom stawiał zaciekł opór, walcząc o przetrwanie do ostatniego żołnierza. Jednak ich wysiłki oraz męstwo nie mogły się równać z siłą księcia Sayian. Pokonał ich sam jeden - sam stawił się czoła licznej, świetnie wyszkolonej i wyposażonej armii. I odniósł miażdżące zwycięstwo. Powinna go z tego powodu rozpierać duma, ale tak nie było. Co z tego, że ich zniszczył skoro wyszedł z tego w stanie krytycznym i, będąc szczerym, ledwo, co doczołgał się do swojej kapsuły. Jego stan sprawił, iż nie zauważył w porę komunikatu o zbliżającym się deszczu meteorytów i zbyt późno zmienił tor statku. Kilka z asteroid obiło się o kapsułę, wgniatając jej powierzchnię, a jedna średnicy kilkunastu kilometrów uderzyła tak mocno, iż zmieniła tor lotu statku. Vegeta, który stracił w tej chwili przytomność, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od śmierci dzieliły go centymetry. Gdyby meteoryt uderzył całą swoją powierzchnią, a nie tylko zahaczył, nie byłoby, co z niego zbierać. A tak rozbił się gdzieś w drugim końcu galaktyki, w opłakanym stanie. " No właśnie " - pomyślał uważnie oglądając swoje ciało. - " Miałem złamaną rękę i co najmniej ze dwa żebra. " Tymczasem czuł się świetnie, nic go nie bolało, a na ciele nie było żadnej rany, ba, nie było choćby najmniejszej blizny.  
- Dziwne - powiedział do siebie ostrożnie dotykając boku. - Bardzo dziwne.  
Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o dziewczynie. Młodej, ślicznej dziewczynie, która najwidoczniej uleczyła jego rany, która zajęła się nim, na pierwszy rzut oka, bezinteresownie. Vegeta wytężył pamięć. Pamiętał, że przedstawiła mu się. Jeszcze chwila, a przypomni sobie jej imię. Poczuł się tak, jakby w głowie ktoś zapalił mu świeczkę. Tak, nazywała się Yale, Yale Dellron i z tych strzępów, które pamiętał wiedział, że miała najbardziej niesamowite oczy, jakie widział. " Ciekawe gdzie się podziała? „ - pomyślał rozglądając się po pokoiku. Nie był on zbyt duży, ale za to schludny i przytulny. Oprócz łóżka, przy którym stał niewielki stolik, znajdowała się tu również szafa i komoda. Na tej ostatniej znajdowało się, oprócz wazonu z kwiatami, oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie. Vegeta wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Jego strój nie nadawał się do dalszego użytku, ale ktoś zostawił mu drugi, nowy kombinezon. Pasował jak ulał. Vegeta podszedł do komody, aby obejrzeć fotografię. Widniały na niej trzy osoby - dwóch mężczyzn i dziewczyna, w której rozpoznał swoją wybawicielkę. Wielki, brodaty mężczyzna stał pośrodku, szczerząc się do aparatu. Jedną ręką obejmował w pasie dziewczynę, a drugą trzymał na ramieniu swego towarzysza. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się zadziornie i stając na palcach próbowała doprawić rogi swojemu przyjacielowi. Drugi mężczyzna stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi, patrząc na przyjaciół jak na małe dzieci, które nie wolno spuścić z oka, gdyż od razu wszczynają bójki. Cała trójka wyglądała na szczęśliwą i zadowoloną z życia, a na pewno z własnej obecności. Zauważył, że wszyscy na zdjęciu mieli na sobie uniformy armii Freezera. " Przynajmniej jedna zagadka się wyjaśniła " - pomyślał. Kiedy się ocknął, gdy Yale go opatrywała miał wrażenie, że robi to z własnej woli, kierowana tylko i wyłącznie dobrocią serca. Teraz, kiedy zrozumiał, że trafił do jednej z planet tyrana, a nawet wprost do posterunku jego sił zbrojnych, przyszło mu na myśl, iż ci ludzie nie mieli wyboru i musieli mu pomóc. Gdyby pozostawili go na pastwę losu, mieliby duże nieprzyjemności i na pewno spotkałaby ich surowa kara. Mimo, iż Freezer traktował go jak popychadło i człowieka do czarnej roboty, zdawał sobie sprawę z jego wartości, a jego strata byłaby na pewno niekorzystna dla jego interesów. Vegeta, co go samego wprawiło w zdumienie, poczuł się zawiedziony i rozgoryczony. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, aby pozbyć się tego uczucia. Coś się z nim ostatnio działo dziwnego. Czego on tak w ogóle oczekiwał! Że ktoś bezinteresownie rzuci mu się na ratunek? Nie w tym świecie i nie w tym życiu. Sam nie pomógłby komuś w takiej sytuacji, ewentualnie mógłby skrócić jego cierpienie. Zdenerwowany podszedłby otworzyć okno. Może świeże powietrze go orzeźwi i pozwoli mu zebrać myśli. Oparł się o parapet, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Zbyt dużo nie zobaczył - dookoła jak okiem sięgnąć otaczała go gęsta dżungla, a konkretnie morze konarów, lian i liści. Wystawił głowę na zewnątrz i spojrzał w dół. W oddali mógł z trudem dostrzec ziemię. Zamrugał gwałtownie. Wyglądało na to, iż budynek znajdował się na jakimś ogromnym drzewie, ukryty w sercu dziczy. Idealna kryjówka, jeżeli chciano się pozostać niezauważonym. Chociaż ujrzał przez tą gęstwinę niewiele, za to jego słuch zaatakowało mnóstwo najróżniejszych dźwięków, w jakie tylko może obfitować tętniąca życiem dżungla. Vegeta stał tak napawając się tym kojącym widokiem. Jego uwagę odwrócił dopiero przytłumiony ludzki śmiech. Rozległ się ponownie, tym razem głośniejszy i z pewnością należący do kilku osób. Vegeta cicho podszedł do drzwi. Z lekkim wahaniem przekręcił klamkę i wyjrzał na korytarz. Hałas dobiegał z prawej strony. Sayianin ruszył w jego kierunku. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się schody, którymi zszedł na dół. Gdy przeskoczył z niecierpliwości ostatni stopień spostrzegł, iż znalazł się w dużym pomieszczeniu o niespotykanym, okrągłym kształcie. Izba poprzedzielana tu i ówdzie ściankami, stanowiła swego rodzaju połączenie kuchni, jadalni i pokoju rekreacyjnego. Przy jednej z takich ścianek podziałowych stał duży, prostokątny drewniany stół, przy którym siedziała trójka ludzi, ci sami, którzy znajdowali się na fotografii. Dziewczyna i olbrzym o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia, siedzieli obok siebie twarzą do Vegety. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna był zwrócony do niego plecami, toteż Sayianin nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Olbrzym, gdy zauważył w końcu jego obecność, szturchnął w bok swoją towarzyszkę pochyloną nad talerzem. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę, odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała Vegecie, by do nich podszedł.  
- Witaj, nie słyszałam, kiedy się obudziłeś. Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej - przywitała go, wskazując mu wolne krzesło obok siebie.  
Vegeta usiadł na jego brzegu niepewny jak ma się zachować. Całą trójka wlepiła w niego oczy, ale tylko dziewczyna wyglądała na ucieszoną jego widokiem. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna o spokojnej, poważnej twarzy przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, natomiast drugi, brodaty facet, gapił się na niego spode łba, mrucząc do siebie pod nosem. Ten wyglądał zdecydowanie na takiego, który z radością urwałby Sayianiowi głowę pod byle pretekstem. Książę zauważył, że tylko dziewczyna nie miała na sobie uniformu armii Freezera, choć bez wątpienia do niej należała. Ubrana za to była w oliwkowy top, ciemnozielona spódnicę i brązowe kozaki. Na rękach miała stalowe, ochronne bransolety. Długie, brązowe włosy zaczesała gładko do tyłu pozwalając, by opadały jej swobodnie na plecy.  
- Jeśli się nie mylę, to jeden z posterunków Freezera - stwierdził Vegeta krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Dziewczyna mu przytaknęła.  
- Piąta Placówka Obserwacyjna Crescent, - zameldowała salutując. - na planecie Toril.  
Vegeta zamrugał zaskoczony. Toril? Niemożliwe żeby zniosło go aż tak daleko. To przecież drugi koniec galaktyki! Dziewczyna nie zważając na jego osłupienie, kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.  
- Starszy szeregowy Yale Dellron - przedstawiła się. - A to jest sierżant Kuhl Zegrith - wskazała na brodacza. - i kapitan Aarin Gend - machnęła ręką w stronę drugiego towarzysza.  
Kuhl nie zareagował, całą swoją uwagę nadal poświęcając konsumpcji. Aarin skinął głową w kierunku Vegety, ale również nie podjął próby nawiązania rozmowy. Książę uznał, iż jeżeli chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, to musi wyłącznie polegać na Yale. Zaczął domyślać się, z czyjej to inicjatywy udzielono mu pomocy - wątpiłby ta dwójka z chęcią ratowała mu życie, już prędzej by skrócili jego męki.  
- Komendant Vegeta z Głównego Oddział Sił Zbrojnych Freezera - przedstawił się Sayianin, prostując się z dumą.  
W ten sposób chciał od razu pokazać, kto tu ma najwięcej do powiedzenia. Był najstarszy stopniem i w dodatku najsilniejszy, co jakby dodatkowo umacniało jego pozycję.  
- Co się konkretnie wydarzyło?  
Yale opowiedziała mu dokładnie o całym zajściu, poczynając od rozbicia się kapsuły, aż do przyniesienia i udzielenia mu pomocy. Podczas swojego monologu ani razu się nie zawahała czy zająknęła, a jej przyjaciele ograniczyli się wyłącznie do potakiwania jej w milczeniu. Vegeta zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu było nie tak...  
- Mówisz, że, w jaki sposób wyleczyliście moje rany?  
Yale wywróciła oczyma jakby zmuszona była do wytłumaczenia tak oczywistej rzeczy.  
- Na miejscu katastrofy mieliśmy ze sobą sprzęt medyczny, więc od razu udzieliliśmy ci pierwszej pomocy. Zanieśliśmy cię na noszach do posterunku, a tu już resztą zajęła się kapsuła medyczna.  
Vegeta nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie pamiętał żadnej kapsuły, a co dziwniejsze żadna nie zadziałałaby tak szybko. Był tak pochłonięty tą zagadką, że nie zauważył nawet, iż Yale zdążyła już przejść na "ty".  
- Nie pamiętam, żebym był w kapsule - powiedział szorstko, uważnie obserwując jak zareaguje jego rozmówczyni.  
Gdyby nie skupił całej uwagi na Yale spostrzegłby, że Kuhl i Aarin na moment wstrzymali oddech. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Nic dziwnego. Przecież przez cały czas byłeś nieprzytomny.  
"Nieprawda" - od razu pomyślał Sayianin. - "Przecież pamiętam cię, niby skąd znałbym twoje imię? Ocknąłem się na moment i ty byłaś przy mnie. Coś robiłaś, nie wiem, co to było, ale czułem twoją energię, czułem jak wzrasta i jak przenika moje ciało. To ona mnie uzdrowiła, a nie żadna wyimaginowana kapsuła." Zaraz zaraz, przecież istniał prosty sposób na udowodnienie swojej racji.  
- Pokaż mi - rozkazał władczym tonem.  
Oczy Yale zrobiły się większe ze zdumienia.  
- Niby co?  
- Tę kapsułę medyczną, a co niby myślałaś! Skoro zadziałała tak szybko, musi być jakimś najnowszym modelem. Chcę ją zobaczyć.  
- Jak sobie życzysz - odparła wstając zza stołu i błyskając zębami w szerokim uśmiechu.  
Kuhlowi, który zobaczył jej minę po plecach przeszły ciarki. Nie był to żaden uśmiech radości czy sympatii, raczej jeden z tych, po których wyrzucała ludzi przez okno z przetrąconymi kręgosłupami. Yale nie śpiesząc się, przeszła przez izbę i weszła na górę po schodach. Vegeta pośpieszył za nią, niemal depcząc jej po pietach. Kuhl pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać, jeżeli Yale się wścieknie, to nie chce znajdować się w pobliżu. Aarin kopnął go pod stołem, głową wskazując na oddalającą się dwójkę. Kuhl westchnął ciężko. "Wiedziałem, normalnie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Ale nie, mnie nikt nigdy nie chce słuchać" - myślał człapiąc markotnie za Aarinem. Teraz znów będą musieli pilnować, by Yale nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego, ( co zdarzało się, na jego gust, zbyt często ), przez co mogłaby mieć nieprzyjemności. Najprościej byłoby ją gdzieś zamknąć. Brodacz przez chwilę w duchu rozważał tę myśl, w końcu ją jednak odrzucił. Dziewczyna na bank dostałaby szału, a on nie wybierał się na tamten świat. Przynajmniej nic takiego nie było mu wiadome. Yale prowadziła ich korytarzem. Przeszli obok pokoju, w którym obudził się Vegeta, zatrzymując się dopiero przy trzecich drzwiach od niego. Dellron pchnęła drzwi, wchodząc, jako pierwsza i teatralnym gestem zapraszając resztę do środka. Vegeta pewnym, szybkim krokiem przestąpił próg i... Zatkało go. Na samym środku izby, która ewidentnie służyła, jako pokój lekarski, wbudowana była kapsuła medyczna. Nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego, gdyby nie to, że książę jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego modelu. Miał inny, nowocześniejszy wygląd i choć wyłączony, robił duże wrażenie. Vegeta uważnie obejrzał ją z każdej strony, czując narastająca w środku frustrację. Nie pewno nie była to żadna zepsuta atrapa, tylko sprawna, działająca maszyna. Yale stała nieopodal, z dłońmi wspartymi na biodrach.  
- Robi wrażenie, prawda? Nie dawno nam ja przywieźli, to jeszcze prototyp, na razie w fazie testów. Jeżeli się sprawdzi to za miesiąc, góra dwa, będą już w powszechnym użytku. No, ale my jesteśmy z najnowszym sprzętem zawsze do przodu. W końcu żyjemy niedaleko technologicznego serca imperium! - zakończyła, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Vegeta spojrzał na nią ostro.  
- Kłamiesz jak z nut. Mów, co tu jest naprawdę grane - zażądał gwałtownie.  
Yale wyglądała na naprawdę zaskoczoną.  
- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.  
Sayianin zaśmiał się gorzko.  
- Przestań w końcu robić z siebie idiotkę. Przejrzałem cię chodź przyznaję, że niezła z ciebie oszustka. Udajesz uprzejmą i uczynną, a tak naprawdę próbujesz zamydlić mi oczy. Ale ja nie jestem głupi, wiem dobrze, co widziałem. Nie byłem w żadnej cudownej kapsule, to ty mnie uzdrowiłaś, nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś, ale to byłaś ty!  
Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy dziewczyny, która taksowała teraz wzrokiem Vegetę. Książę ( ku swojemu zdumieniu) z trudem znosił spojrzenie ogromnych, zielonych oczu Yale. Miał wrażenie, że spoglądają prosto w jego duszę.  
- Wiesz, co, od samego początku czegoś się czepiasz i sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś miał nas za bandę przygłupów. To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że żyjesz tylko i wyłącznie dzięki nam. Może najpierw byś podziękował, a dopiero potem rzucał bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami? - powiedziała, prostując się.  
Jak na kobietę była bardzo wysoka, na oka mierzyła prawie metr osiemdziesiąt, więc spokojnie mogła patrzeć na Sayianina z góry, ( co, nie trzeba dodawać. strasznie go denerwowało ). Vegeta prychnął lekceważąco.  
- Wielkiej łaski mi nie zrobiliście. Jedziemy, że tak to nazwę, na jednym wózku. Jeżeli byście mi nie pomogli, zostalibyście rozstrzelani za zdradę.  
Cała trójka popatrzyła na siebie. Yale i Kuhl wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Nawet na twarzy Aarina pojawił się uśmiech.  
- No no, niezły jest. Ledwo, co wywinął się śmierci, a już zaczyna grozić nią innym. Z takim nastawieniem do świata długo kolego nie pociągniesz - zarechotał Kuhl.  
Vegecie zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować żyłka. Jak oni śmią sobie z niego kpić! Mógłby ich wszystkich położyć przecież jednym ciosem!  
- Nie bądź taki dla niego surowy, Kuhl - zachichotała dziewczyna. - On zupełnie nie wie, co się tutaj dzieje.  
- To tylko świadczy o tym, jacy jesteśmy dobrzy - brodacz zamrugał do niej zawadiacko.  
Książę spoglądał to na Zegritha, to na Yale. W jednym się z nimi zgadzał - nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co tu chodzi, ale nie to go doprowadzało do szału. Nikomu nie wolno było bezkarnie z niego szydzić!  
- Przestańcie zgrywać bohaterów - wycedził mimowolnie zaciskając pięści. - Jesteście tak samo żołnierzami Freezera, więc...  
- Freezer, tak się składa, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy - przerwała mu stanowczo Yale.  
"Skoro nie udało się załatwić tego po cichu, trzeba będzie wcielić w życie plan B" - pomyślała, mrużąc oczy. Nie doceniła go, nie sądziła, iż w tak ciężkim stanie zdoła zapamiętać ten krótki przebłysk przytomności. To był błąd. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Ten Sayianin coraz bardziej przypominał ją sprzed lat - ona też była nie ufna. I tak samo nie raz należało ją mocno trzepnąć, by zaczęła w końcu słuchać.  
- Z czego się śmiejesz?! - krzyknął zirytowany Vegeta.  
Jego cierpliwość właśnie się skończyła, ( choć nigdy nie miał jej zbyt wiele ). Dellron potrząsnęła głową.  
- Nie martw się, nie z ciebie. Wiesz, co, skoro nie masz zamiaru nam podziękować, to może pójdziemy na układ. W zamian za schronienie i udzieloną pomoc, przemilczysz "szczegóły", swojego pobytu. To chyba uczciwa propozycja, co? - mówiąc to wyciągnęła do niego rękę.  
Czerwony ze złości Vegeta trzasnął ją w otwartą dłoń. Nie dość, że próbowali go omamić, to jeszcze chcieli mu mówić, co ma robić! Niedoczekanie!  
Yale zmrużyła oczy jak kotka. Sayianin mógłby przysiąc, iż na moment rozbłysły jadowitą zielenią. Aarin, najwidoczniej wiedzący, na co się zanosi, zwrócił się ostro do przyjaciółki.  
- Yale, zabraniam ci...  
- Skoro odrzucasz moją propozycję, rozegramy to inaczej - ubiegła go dziewczyna. - Będziemy walczyć. Jeden na jednego. Wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy powali przeciwnika na ziemię, lub jeżeli drugi się podda. Bez broni, na gołe pięści. Wchodzisz w to?  
Vegeta po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.  
- Trzeba było tak zacząć od razu.  
- Jeśli ja wygram, ty "zapomnisz" o niektórych sprawach...  
- A jeżeli ja zwyciężę? - wszedł jej w słowo Sayianin.  
"Jakby istniała inna możliwość" - dodał w myślach.  
- Coś sobie na poczekaniu wymyślisz - dziewczyna błysnęła ząbkami w szerokim uśmiechu.  
Kuhl pokręcił głową mrucząc "wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy". Aarin ponuro wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę. Zaklął po cichu. Powinien przewidzieć, że do tego dojdzie. Z drugiej strony... Już raz znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Tyle, że wtedy to Yale miotała się w bezsilnej złości, a to on wyzwał ja na pojedynek. To był jedyny raz, kiedy ją pokonał. Wtedy taka "terapia szokowa" poskutkowała, więc czemu i tym razem nie miało się udać? Skoro Yale upierała się, że dostrzega w Sayianinie swoją "bratnią" duszę, to nic złego nie powinno się wydarzyć. Chociaż... Który to dzisiaj był? Mężczyzna wciągnął ze świstem powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zbyt blisko, stanowczo zbyt blisko. Jeżeli Yale straci panowanie nad sobą, może być gorąco. Skinął głową na przyjaciela. Kuhl również uzmysłowił sobie to zagrożenie. Lewą rękę trzymał w kieszeni, ściskając w niej koniec szarawej linki, w duchu modląc się, by nie musiał jej użyć. Yale podeszła powoli do okna, otwierając je na oścież.  
- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę walczyć na świeżym powietrzu. - powiedziała wskakując lekko na parapet.  
Skinęła na Vegetę, po czym rzuciła się głową naprzód na zewnątrz.  
Sayianin podbiegłby przyjrzeć się wyczynowi dziewczyny. Do ziemi było na oko z 12 metrów, ale Yale wcale nie przerażała taka wysokość. Chwytając się gałęzi spowolniła upadek, a będąc już prawie na dole, wykonała salto, lądując pewnie na nogach  
- Wariatka - mruknął pod nosem Kuhl.  
Razem z Aarinem wyszli z pomieszczenia, kierując się ku windzie. Nie posiadali umiejętności akrobatycznych Yale, ani nie zamierzali sobie poskręcać karków. Vegeta uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. "Całkiem ładnie, zobaczymy jak radzisz sobie w walce" - pomyślał skacząc w ślad za dziewczyną. Nie musiał się tak nagimnastykować jak ona, by znaleźć się na dole. Wylądował niedaleko jej, z satysfakcją patrząc na jej nieukrywany podziw.  
- Wow, to było niesamowite! Gdzie nauczyłeś się latać? - zapytała podekscytowana.  
Vegeta prychnął z wyższością, choć jej entuzjazm mile połechtał jego ego.  
- Nie sądzę byś i tak mogła opanować tą sztukę, więc ta wiedza jest ci zbędna. Poza tym czeka nas mały pojedynek. No, chyba, że się już rozmyśliłaś.  
- Zwariowałeś?! Od wieków nie miałam godnego przeciwnika. Z chęcią sprawdzę czy to, co mówią o Kosmicznych Wojownikach jest prawdą - odparła przyjmują pozycję.  
Jej pewność siebie nieznacznie wytrąciła Vegetę z równowagi. Zachowywała się jakby miała z nim jakąkolwiek szansę, ba, jakby zamierzała wygrać, choć nie wyglądała na trudnego przeciwnika. No, ale cóż. Pozory często mylą. Książę również przyjął pozycję do ataku.  
- Gotów?  
- Kobiety maja pierwszeństwo.


	6. Rozdział V: Starcie dwóch sił

Rozdział V: Starcie dwóch sił

* * *

"Ten, kto zwycięża innych ludzi jest silny.  
Ten, kto zwycięstwo nad samym sobą odnosi, jest człowiekiem potężnym."  
Tao-Te-King

* * *

_Wyzwiska i przekleństwa towarzyszyły jej od samego aresztowania. Podobnie jak kopniaki i ciosy w twarz. Całkowicie opadła z sił i, co gorsza, pozbawiona zupełnie woli walki, dała się wlec dwóm "funkcjonariuszom prawa", jak jakaś kukła. Długie włosy opadły jej na twarz, a z rozciętego czoła płynęła krew, utrudniając jej i tak ograniczoną widoczność. Od ukrywania się po kanałach i od przesiadkach w lochach nabawiła się ostrego zapalenia spojówek, była więc prawie ślepa. Rany od więzów na nadgarstkach paliły żywym ogniem. Popadła w apatię - nie docierało do niej nic z tego, co się działo, całkowicie zamknęła się na świat. Któryś ze strażników odezwał się gniewnie. Nie zrozumiała, czy mówił do niej. Świst powietrza i piekący ból lewego policzka w który uderzył ją żołnierz, momentalnie ją ocuciły.  
- Głucha jesteś? - warknął. - Posiedzisz tu sobie do czasu, aż któryś z Braci nie zechce się łaskawie tobą zająć.  
Poderwała głowę. W szmaragdowozielonych oczach malowało się przerażenie.  
"Nie, wszystko tylko nie ONI" - krzyczała w myślach.  
- Teraz strach cię obleciał, co? - żołnierz zarechotał spoglądając na jej minę. - W następnym wcieleniu dziesięć razy zastanowisz się z kim się zadajesz, bo nie sądzę, żebyś przeżyła to spotkanie.  
W ostatnim akcie desperacji szarpnęła się gwałtownie, próbując się oswobodzić. Na darmo. Strażnicy w moment ją uspokoili, wykręcając jej obie ręce do tyłu. Coś chrupnęło. Musiała z całych sił zacisnąć zęby żeby nie krzyknąć.  
- Pohamuj się trochę! Złamałeś jej rękę. Wiesz, że Braciszkowie nie lubią gdy się ich wyręcza w obowiązkach - upomniał jeden drugiego.  
Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
- Czasem zapominam ile mam pary w łapach. Otwieraj te drzwi!  
Wepchnięto ją siłą do izolatki. Upadła na podłogę modląc się, by już nigdy nie musiała z niej wstać. Było ciemno, śmierdziało stęchlizną i wilgocią. Powoli podniosła się na klęczki. Krzyknęła, gdy poślizgnęła się i podparła na złamanej ręce. Upadła ponownie, twarzą na zimną posadzkę. Mogła w ciągu kilku godzin wyleczyć złamanie, ale po co? Tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę, dostarczając Im niezbitych dowodów. Zamknęła oczy, starając się maksymalnie zwolnić proces leczenia. Nie zamierzała Im ułatwić zadania - jak chcą ją powiesić, to niech się chociaż pomęczą ze znalezieniem dobrego powodu. Ale czy faktycznie był Im potrzebny? Przecież mieli władzę absolutną, nikt nie ośmieliłby się podważyć Ich decyzji. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Stanowczo zbyt dużo myślała. Poczuła, jak powoli ogarnia ją senność. Z radością wpadła w jej objęcia..._

* * *

_Nie wiedziała ile czasu upłynęło odkąd się tu znalazła - godziny, dnie, miesiące... Ręka zrosła się w normalnym, nie rzucającym podejrzeń tempie. Sprawdzała jedynie czy kość zrasta się prawidłowo, resztę pozostawiając swojemu organizmowi. Strażnik przychodził do niej raz dziennie z miarką wody i kromką suchego chleba. Nie próbowała uciekać, choć sądziła, iż gdyby użyła do tego wszystkich swoich mocy, znalazłaby stąd jakieś wyjście. Ale po co? Nie miała dokąd pójść, a poza tym, nie zanosiło się, by któryś z Braci zechciał ją w końcu odwiedzić. Siedziała więc tak, zatopiona we własnych myślach, rozważając podejmowane wcześniej decyzje. Czy za którąś z nich krył się rozsadek? Raczej nie. Ostatnimi czasy mocno zwątpiła w istnienie czegoś takiego u siebie. Lewy bok na którym leżała, zupełnie jej zdrętwiał, więc przekręciła się na drugi. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie było aż tak źle, znajdowała się już w gorszych sytuacjach. Potrzymają ją może z miesiąc, góra dwa, a potem albo wypuszczą, albo powieszą. Swoją drogą to drugie nie byłoby znowu takim złym pomysłem - z szafotu, w zamieszaniu łatwo mogła uciec. Zamarła strzygąc uszami. Ktoś się zbliżał. To na pewno nie był widywany przez nią codziennie strażnik - już dostała dzisiaj swoją porcję. W takim razie... Zerwała się, doskakując do kąta. Pal licho Czarowięzy, jeśli to jeden z Braci, to użyje wszystkiego, byle go tylko zabić. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy przez uchylone drzwi wpadła struga światła. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Mieli na sobie jakieś dziwne uniformy, nigdy przedtem takich nie widziała. Jedno było pewne - to nie byli służalcy Zakonu. Ktoś zamknął drzwi za nimi. W ciemności widziała zdecydowanie lepiej niż w dzień, zauważyła, że jeden z nich trzyma w ręce jakiś pakunek. Podszedł bliżej dwa kroki i przykucnął, by mogła dobrze obejrzeć jego twarz. Miał czarną karnację, poważne rysy twarzy i czarne, łagodne oczy. Sprawiał miłe wrażenie._  
_- Jak dla mnie, to zwykła strata czasu - odezwał się ten drugi, wysoki o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia._  
_Czarnoskóry zignorował go, poświęcając całą uwagę dziewczynie._  
_- Ty jesteś Yale Dellron, tak? - zapytał łagodnie._  
_Yale powoli przytaknęła. Miał głęboki głos który od razu jej się spodobał._  
_- Przyniosłem ci coś - powiedział podsuwając jej zawiniątko._  
_Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, lecz zaraz szybko ją cofnęła. A co jeśli to pułapka?_  
_- Nie bój się, to tylko jedzenie. Chyba nie karmią cię tu zbyt dobrze, prawda?_  
_Yale przyjęła pakunek i zaczęła go ostrożnie rozwijać. W środku było pół bochenka chleba i solidny kawałek pieczonej szynki. Ślina napłynęła jej do ust. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jak długo nie miała prawdziwego posiłku. Nie czekając już dłużej, zaczęła łapczywie pochłaniać jedzenie. Drugi z mężczyzn prychnął z pogardą._  
_- Bałaś się wziąć do ręki paczkę, a nie boisz się, że jedzenie może być zatrute? Dziwna jesteś._  
_Yale przełknęła, wzruszając ramionami. Nie powiedziała, że i tak to nic by nie dało, bo jest odporna na większość trucizn. Nie spotkała jeszcze takiej, która mogłaby jej wyrządzić większą krzywdę. Teraz gdy się już najadła, poczuła jak rozjaśnia jej się w głowie. Ci mężczyźni na pewno nie byli siostrami miłosierdzia, więc w swojej wizycie musieli mieć jakiś cel._  
_- Po co tu przyszliście? - zapytała patrząc na nich podejrzliwie._  
_- A gdzie twoje dobre maniery. Nakarmiliśmy cie, mogłabyś być dla nas trochę milsza - burknął olbrzym._  
_- Moje maniery zostały za tymi murami, razem z wolnością - odgryzła się Yale. - Źle się czują w ciasnych pomieszczeniach._  
_- Proszę, dość cięty język jak na... - zaczął, ale ten drugi mu przerwał._  
_- Odpuść sobie. Wybacz, powinienem przedstawić się na początku. Nazywam się Aarin Gend, a mój gburowaty druh to Kuhl Zegrith. Mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę..._  
_- TY masz sprawę, ja nie chcę się w to mieszać - wtrącił się Kuhl. - Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby cię uchronić przed popełnieniem jakieś głupoty. Choć i tak to mi się nie uda, znając życie. ZNOWU._  
_Aarin skrzywił się na jego słowa._  
_- Zrzędzisz jak stara baba. Mógłbyś choć raz mi w pełni zaufać._  
_Kuhl otwierał już usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedziła go Yale._  
_- Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam małżeńską kłótnię, ale chyba macie jakiś interes do mnie. Przynajmniej ty - zwróciła się do Aarina._  
_- Tak, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Coś, dzięki czemu możesz odzyskać wolność - zaczął powoli._  
_- Zamieniam się w słuch - Yale wygodniej rozsiadła się pod ścianą._  
_- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale kilka minut przed południem, dokonano inwazji na Toril._  
_- Inwazji? - dziewczynie opadła malowniczo szczęka._  
_Właściwie to mogli na zewnątrz wysadzić nawet bombę atomową, a ona i tak by o tym nie wiedziała. Katakumby robiące za więzienie, znajdowały się naprawdę głęboko pod ziemią. Tak naprawdę, były to stare krasnoludzkie kopalnie._  
_- Dokładnie. Tyran Freezer stojący na czele największej armii w tym wszechświecie, napadł na Toril. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zjednoczone Miasta nie miały najmniejszych szans na obronę - wojsko w rozsypce, brak dowódców, sprzętu. Wszystko jeszcze dochodziło po ostatniej wojnie z Luskanem. Myśleliśmy, że całą ludność czeka zagłada. Freezer jednak postawił nam warunki - planeta, oczywiście, przechodzi niepodzielnie pod jego panowanie, ale oszczędzi miejscową populację, jeżeli ta będzie dla niego pracować._  
_- Chodzi mu o statki. Okręty bojowe - weszła mu w słowo Yale. - O mithril* i o to, co potrafią z niego stworzyć krasnoludy. Prawda?_  
_Aarin przytaknął jej w milczeniu. To dziwne. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wyczytała to z jego myśli. Jeżeli to była prawda, to tylko potwierdzałoby jego teorię._  
_- Dokładnie. Nasza planeta może i nie jest za wielka, ale ma dwa potężne atuty. Pierwszym są bogate złoża metali, w tym mithrilu. Drugim są krasnoludy, a konkretnie ich umiejętności. Tylko oni potrafią poddać mithril odpowiedniej obróbce tak, by uzyskać z niego jedyny, niepowtarzalny stop - metal idealny. Wyobrażasz sobie pancerz statku kosmicznego, równocześnie lekki i mocniejszy od najtwardszej stali?_  
_- A więc to jest cena, jaką Miasta muszą zapłacić za swoje istnienie. Toril ma się stać gigantyczną fabryką. Ludziom na pewno nie spodobało się, że od zagłady ocaliła ich mniejszość etniczna, którą tępili od tylu stuleci._  
_- Nie wszystkie Miasta - poprawił ją Gend wzdychając ciężko. - Freezer, by pokazać co czeka tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwią, urządził małą demonstrację. Jednym palcem zniszczył Evermeet. I to dosłownie._  
_Yale pokręciła ponuro głową._  
_- Zawsze wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później tak skończą. Szczęście elfów w końcu się wyczerpało. Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie chcecie._  
_- Całe wojsko zostało natychmiastowo rozwiązane zaraz po ogłoszeniu upadku niepodległości - opowiadał dalej Aarin. - Byli żołnierze dostali dwie opcje do wyboru: mogli przyłączyć się do armii Freezera albo..._  
_Kuhl przejechał palcem po gardle._  
_- No i? - pośpieszała go dziewczyna._  
_- Taki sam los ma czekać i więźniów. Tyran stwierdził, że nie będzie marnował funduszy na utrzymanie więzień. Ja i Kuhl należeliśmy wcześniej do armii Waterdeep. Teraz służymy w Siłach Zbrojnych Freezera._  
_- Ach, i chcecie żeby i ja się przyłączyła - Yale przez chwilę udawała, że rozważa jego propozycję, choć z góry wiedziała jaką da odpowiedź. - Mowy nie ma._  
_- Co? - Aarin wyglądał, jakby nie dosłyszał._  
_- Mam ci to przeliterować? Nie zgadzam się._  
_- A nie mówiłem - wtrącił się Kuhl._  
_- Chyba nie doceniasz powagi sytuacji. Jeżeli się nie przyłączysz..._  
_- To mnie rozstrzelają. - Yale wyraźnie nudziła już ta rozmowa. - Nie raz i nie dwa grożono mi śmiercią, a jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało. Niech spróbują szczęścia._  
_Gend wyglądał na całkowicie zbitego z tropu. Liczył się z trudnościami, ale nie z tym, że dziewczyna dobrowolnie skaże się na śmierć. By osiągnąć zamierzony cel, musiał odsłonić wszystkie karty. Nie miał wyboru._  
_- Wiem, na co liczysz. Niestety muszę rozwiać twoje nadzieje - powiedział poważnie. - Jeżeli myślisz, że Zakon Prawdy został rozwiązany, to się mylisz. Nadal działa i nie wygląda no to, by inwazja bardzo go obeszła. Owszem, mają ukrócone prawa i też działają na warunkach Freezera, jednak to nie oznacza końca ich terroru, wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz zacznie się najgorsze. Jedynymi osobami których nie mogą ruszyć bez niezbitych dowodów, są żołnierze Tyrana. Jeśli tkną któregoś bez powodu, zostaną zniszczeni._  
_Yale wpatrywała się w niego czujnie._  
_- Dlaczego uważasz, że muszę obawiać się Zakonu?_  
_Aarinowi w tym momencie skończyły się pokłady cierpliwości._  
_- Przestań grać. Siedzisz tu trzy miesiące drżąc, że któryś z Braci zawita w końcu do twojej celi._  
_Dziewczyna prychnęła z wyższością._  
_- Nie muszę się ich obawiać, nie należę do Starszego Ludu._  
_- Masz rację - uśmiechnął się Gend, Yale jego ton głosu wcale się nie spodobał. - Nie jesteś jedną z nich. Jesteś kimś znacznie potężniejszym. Prawda, Amon-shi**?_  
_Dziewczyna odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona pod przeciwległą ścianę. Jej twarz wyrażała mieszaninę złości, zaskoczenia i strachu._  
_- Jak... jak mnie nazwałeś? - wychrypiała._  
_- Amon-shi - Boska Kapłanka, Strażniczka Magii..._  
_- Dość! - przerwała mu rozpaczliwie Yale. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj._  
_Była przerażona, czuła jak oblewa ją zimny pot. To niemożliwe, przecież była ostrożna, nikt nie był w stanie jej rozpoznać, nikt!_  
_- Skąd... skąd wiesz? - wyszeptała wpatrując się w niego dużymi oczyma._  
_- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedział Aarin wymijająco. - Jeżeli się nie przyłączysz, zostaniesz skazana, a jeśli spróbujesz uciec, używając swoich "mocy", Bracia natychmiast cię wytropią, a wtedy już nikt nie zdoła cię ocalić. Musisz przystać na moją propozycję._  
_- Nic nie muszę! - warknęła Yale, miotając się jak dziki zwierz w klatce. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wydasz mnie w ręce Zakonu? Mam ci tak po prostu zaufać?_  
_- Tak - odpowiedział Aarin nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. - W końcu komuś musisz._  
_Yale wydała z siebie krzyk złości. Brzmiał jak ryk pantery - nie było w nim prawie nic ludzkiego. Gend wpadł na pewien pomysł..._  
_- Skoro boisz się mi uwierzyć, proponuję inne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Będziemy walczyć._  
_- Co? - dziewczyna zamrugała, zaskoczona tą propozycją._  
_- Wyzywam cię na pojedynek - powtórzył Aarin. - Jeżeli wygrasz, zwrócę ci wolność. Jeśli wygram ja, przyłączysz się do nas. Nie masz nic do stracenia, a czekając tutaj skazujesz się na o wiele gorszy los. To jak, umowa stoi? - spytał wyciągając do niej rękę._  
_Yale przez jakiś czas przyglądała mu się spod przymkniętych powiek. W końcu podała mu swoją dłoń._  
_- Zgoda. Mam tylko jedno pytanie._  
_- Słucham._  
_- Dlaczego to robisz? Czemu, skoro wiesz kim naprawdę jestem, nie powiesz o tym Zakonowi? Z pewnością hojnie by cię wynagrodzili, za tę informację._  
_Aarin uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło._  
_- To były dwa pytania. Mówiłem ci, że tylko żołnierzy Freezera, Zakon nie prześladuje. Jeżeli zachowasz ostrożność, możesz ich oszukać._  
_- Ale dlaczego..._  
_- Może poczułem, że warto dać ci szansę? Może zobaczyłem w tobie ukrytą cząstkę dobra, o której już dawno zapomniałaś? A może stwierdziłem, że szkoda, by osoba z takim darem jak ty, zmarnowała swoje życie? - powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy._  
_Błyszczały teraz jak dwie gwiazdy. Odbijała się w nich cała dusza właścicielki, która każdą swą cząstką wyrażała wdzięczność._  
_- Zaczynajmy._

* * *

Yale potrząsnęła głową, otrząsając się ze wspomnień. Przyjęła pozycję bojową, nie spuszczając oka z Vegety.  
- Gotów?  
- Kobiety mają pierwszeństwo - odparł uśmiechając się lekko.  
- Jak chcesz - wyszeptała, ruszając do ataku.  
Od natychmiastowego nokautu, Vegetę uchronił tylko wyćwiczony refleks. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy dziewczyna pojawiła się przed nim. Automatycznie podniósł gardę i... wylądował kilka metrów do tyłu, trzymając się za brzuch. Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, podniósł oczy na przeciwniczkę. Poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim złość.  
- Atakujesz czy będziesz się tylko gapił! - zawołała Yale.  
Vegeta zacisnął zęby. Mocno wybił się z podłoża. Celował stopą w jej głowę, chcąc ją ogłuszyć. Yale przykucnęła, zamachnęła się nogą. Vegeta wykonał unik chroniąc się przed podcięciem. Wszystko to rozegrało się w niecałą sekundę. " To dopiero rozgrzewka - przemknęło księciu przez głowę, gdy odskoczyli od siebie. - jeszcze nie pokazała, na co ją tak naprawdę stać." Okrążali się powoli, jak dwie dzikie bestie, jak dwa lwy. Teraz przestało się dla nich liczyć wszystko, nawet cel starcia. Byli tylko oni, ich umiejętności i chęć wygrania. Duma wojownika. Taksowali się wzrokiem, starając się odgadnąć zamiary przeciwnika. Szmaragdowa zieleń tonęła w czarnej nocy. Nic się nie liczyło, tylko walka. Vegeta wydał okrzyk bojowy i ruszył do ataku. Zaczął zadawać błyskawiczne ciosy, najpierw samymi pięściami, później dołączył nogi. Atakował zaciekle, z wściekłością. Mimo to, ani razu nie trafił Yale która, powoli wycofując się, lawirowała między ciosami z gracją tancerki. Książę podwoił tempo.  
- Postaraj się, nie wkładasz w to całego serca - ledwo widocznym ruchem ręki zablokowała jego cios.  
Vegeta wykorzystując impet, uderzył ją na odlew drugą. Na białej rękawicy pojawiły się plamki czerwieni. Głowa Yale odskoczyła do tyłu, ale ona sama stała twardo na nogach.  
- Widzisz? Jak chcesz to potrafisz - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.  
Z rozciętej wargi płynęła krew.  
- Teraz moja kolej - usłyszał za plecami.  
- Jak... - nie zdążył skończyć.  
Zawisł bezwładnie na jej pięści, którą uderzyła go w splot słoneczny. Od góry przyłożyła mu łokciem w plecy. Vegeta z jękiem uderzył o ziemie.  
- Jesteś szybki i silny, ale musisz popracować nad techniką. Młócisz rękami jak wiatrak. Brak ci precyzji...  
Vegeta nie usłyszał reszty wypowiedzi. Zagłuszył ją niepohamowany gniew - jakim cudem ktoś zdołał powalić go na ziemię? I to KOBIETA?! Jeszcze śmie go pouczać! To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Vegeta z rykiem poderwał się do góry, atakując wściekle. Yale ledwo co zdążyła wykonać unik - odskoczyła do tyłu i przeturlała się dalej. Szybko podniosła oczy. Zobaczyła pociski Ki zmierzające w jej kierunku. Skrzyżowała ręce, osłaniając twarz. Pociski głucho uderzały o jej bransolety, a siła ich uderzenia odrzuciła ją dalej, omal nie pozbawiając równowagi. Vegeta przez rozbłyski i dym nie widział, czy jego atak okazał się skuteczny ( choć co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości ). Jakież było jego zdumienie, gdy ujrzał swoją przeciwniczkę całą i zdrową! " To niemożliwe! Nie mogłem spudłować." Jego wzrok padł na okopcone bransolety. " No jasne. Mithril! " Nic innego nie mogło ją uchronić przed taką energią.  
- To nie fair! Miało być bez broni! - krzyknęła wkurzona Yale.  
Vegeta z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy uformował w dłoni mały pocisk.  
- Nie było mowy o energii. Nie moja wina, że taka miernota jak ty, nie potrafi jej użyć.  
- Ty mały s...  
Nie skończyła. Sayianin ponownie zaatakował ją pociskami, chcąc zmusić ją do odwrotu. To dałoby mu czas na przygotowanie czegoś większego. Nic z tego. Yale rzuciła się naprzód, wprost na Ki. Vegeta nie widział jej ruchów, nie widział jak lawirowała między pociskami, jak przemykała milimetry od nich. Dla niego rozmyła się w plamę kolorów. Odchylił głowę, gdy coś świsnęło mu koło ucha. Policzek przecięła cienka rana.  
- Koniec zabawy - warknęła.  
Teraz rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Oboje zaczęli zasypywać się gradem ciosów i kopniaków. Żadne z nich nie jęknęło z bólu, gdy dosięgał go przeciwnik. Żadne z nich nie chciało ustąpić pola. Powietrze zrobiło się ciężkie jak przed burzą. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy zderzyły się ze sobą ich pięści. Sczepili się i poczęli mocować. Siła, jaką wytwarzali, robiła coraz większy dół w miejscu gdzie stali. Liście i mniejsze gałązki oderwały się od ziemi i zaczęły wirować wokół wojowników. W tej zadymie praktycznie przestali się widzieć. Spomiędzy zasłony liści błyszczały tylko oczy - dwa czarne węgla i dwa szmaragdy, wtopione w siebie.  
- Nie masz ze mną szans.  
- Założymy się.  
Liście i piasek poczęły wirować jeszcze szybciej. Kuhl z Aarinem zupełnie stracili z oczu walczących. Vegeta skoncentrował się i zaczął gromadzić w sobie energię. Więcej i więcej, aż wytworzyła się wokół niego biała aura. Coś huknęło przeraźliwie niczym grom lub wystrzał armatni. Ściółka opadła z powrotem na ziemię. Wojowników siła eksplozji odrzuciła daleko od siebie. Vegeta wyhamował pęd, zatrzymał się. Oddychał ciężko, po czole spływały mu strużki potu, mieszając się z krwią na policzku. Dużo ryzykował przypuszczając tak potężny atak z takiego bliska, ale było warto. Yale z głuchym jękiem osunęła się po pniu drzewa. Upadła bezsilnie. Wyglądało na to, że nie jest zdolna do dalszej walki. Książę dumnym, dostojnym krokiem, zbliżał się do pokonanej.  
- Coś ty sobie myślała, wyzywając mnie na pojedynek. Że masz jakiekolwiek szanse? Jestem Sayianinem - urodzonym wojownikiem, a ty?  
- A ja ci skopię tyłek za to jak mnie urządziłeś. Pokurczu.  
Yale z trudem wstała na kolana. Głowę miała opuszczoną, długie włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Vegeta wytrzeszczał na nią oczy. "Po czymś takim mogła się jeszcze podnieść?! Kim ona do cholery jest?!"  
- Kimś, kto cię... - dziewczyna urwała w pół zdania.  
Przykucnęła podpierając się rękoma. Vegeta podszedł bliżej.  
- Jeżeli się poddasz, to kto wie? Może łaskawie daruję ci twoje nędzne życie? A może... - zamilkł, mimowolnie cofając się o krok.  
Yale drżała jak w febrze i... śmiała się? Tak, śmiała, ale nieludzkim głosem. Bardziej przypominał on chichot hieny, niż jej własny, miękki głos. Dziewczyna przykucnęła, podpierając się na rękach. Powoli uniosła głowę. Wiatr odsłonił jej twarz, bawiąc się jej włosami. Vegecie trudno było uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Rysy Yale wyostrzyły się, nabierając demonicznego wyrazu. Ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami darła z niecierpliwości ziemię, niczym drapieżnik wyczuwający ofiarę. Najbardziej przerażające były jednak oczy - jadowicie zielone, z pionową źrenicą jak u żmii. Lodowato chłodne i nieczułe. Czaiła się w nich żądza krwi, krwi i mordu. Oczy prawdziwego zabójcy. Na czole jaśniał niewielki, zielonkawy klejnot, oświetlając jej zmienioną twarz. Vegeta poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. To z całą pewnością nie była ta sama Yale - ta, która nie bała się rzucić mu wyzwanie, ta, która go uzdrowiła. Ta Yale zniknęła, wyparta przez dziką bestię z własnego ciała. Vegeta zauważył, jak z jej ran unosi się blady dym. Krew na obrzeżach skaleczeń, zaczęła syczeć, zupełnie jakby coś ją od środka podgrzewało. Przez twarz Yale, czy raczej tego, czym się stała, przebiegł grymas bólu. Co po mniejszych zadrapaniach, nie było już śladu. Po chwili proces leczenia dobiegł końca. Dziewczyna wyglądała teraz jakby w ogóle nie stoczyła żadnej walki. Z uwagą przyjrzała się swojemu ciału. Efekt najwyraźniej był dla niej zadowalający. Dopiero teraz wlepiła ślepia w Sayianina. Vegeta nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować w takiej sytuacji, stał nieruchomo jak posąg. Nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś podobnego. Nie miał pewności, czy jego ciosy będą skuteczne. Musiał przyznać to przed samym sobą - po prostu czuł lęk przed tą bestią. Nic więcej nie zdołał pomyśleć. Demon zasyczał jak puma i rzucił się do ataku. Jednym susem pokonał połowę dzielącej ich odległości. Vegeta otrząsnął się z osłupienia - zaczął wystrzeliwać przed siebie pociski Ki nie celując. Byle szybciej, byle więcej, byle tylko odgrodzić się od tego czegoś. Kilka z nich trafiło w dziewczynę. Spowolniły ją na sekundę czy dwie. Yale zdawała się zupełnie nie odczuwać bólu. Nie zważając na własne rany, rzuciła się na Sayianina z pazurami. Vegeta sparował i obunóż kopnął ją w brzuch. Bestię na moment zatkało. Tyle czasu w zupełności wystarczyło Vegecie. Jak rakieta wystrzelił w górę, kumulując w dłoniach potężną energię. "Jeśli teraz nie trafię, to nie starczy mi sił na drugi atak."  
- Giń! - krzyknął wyrzucając ogromną falę.  
Demon wykrzywił twarz w paskudnym uśmiechu. Wyrzucił dłonie przed siebie i zawołał gardłowym głosem. Z rąk wystrzelił bladozielony strumień. Obie fale z hukiem zderzyły się ze sobą. Vegeta krzyknął przeszywająco. W jego głosie słychać było złość, ból i... bezsilność. Wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. Użył całej swojej energii - udało mu się przesunąć falę bliżej wroga. Gdyby tylko mógł utrzymać dłużej ten poziom... Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo. Nastąpiła eksplozja. Siła uderzenia zdmuchnęła go do tyłu. Drzewa ugięły się pod wpływem fali, a co słabiej ukorzenione z głuchym jękiem podały połamane. Nim Sayianin zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, przed nim zmaterializowała się Yale. Uderzyła go kolanem w brzuch i poprawiła mu z góry. Vegeta opadał na bliskie spotkanie z ziemią. W ostatniej chwili wyhamował, z trudem stając na nogach. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Poczuł jak szpony rozrywają mu skórę. Krzyknął, gdy wpiła mu się kłami w ramię. Gwałtownie szarpnęła głową. Coś chrupnęło. Vegecie przed oczyma zaczęły latać ciemne plamy. Poczuł, jak osuwa się w ciemność, w jej chłodne ramiona... Swoją drogą, śmierć nie była taka straszna, nawet ból zelżał. Vegeta zamrugał kilkakrotnie przywracając sobie ostrość widzenia. To nie umieranie było takie "kojące", tylko bestia zaprzestała ataku. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył ją z ręką przyszpiloną do drzewa. Yale wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną co on. Wyrwała sztylet, przyglądając się spływającej po nim karmazynowej cieczy. Z wściekłością rzuciła się ponownie na Sayianina, choć ten nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Vegetę przed rozszarpaniem uchronił Aarin, który zmaterializował się między nimi. Złapał Yale i, nim ta zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, zawirował szybko i wypuścił ją.  
- Uciekaj stąd jak najszybciej. Ona nie jest sobą - wydyszał, szukając czegoś w kieszeni.  
W jego dłoni zabłysła srebrzysta linka, zaledwie dwa razy grubsza od zwykłej żyłki.  
Yale chwyciła w locie gałąź, okręciła się i wylądowała na niej. Z jej gardła wydobył się niski, wibrujący pomruk. Odbiła się od konaru. Aarin strzelił z linki jak batem.  
- Kuhl, łap ją!

* * *

*Amon-shi - w mowie Starszego Ludu - Boska Kapłanka  
**mithril - cenny, srebrzysty metal, lżejszy i wytrzymalszy od stali, posiadający również pewne cechy magiczne. Wykorzystywany do tworzenia bardzo lekkich i wytrzymałych pancerzy, tarcz, broni oraz przedmiotów magicznych. Mithril nazywany jest też "prawdziwym srebrem".


	7. Rozdział VI: Cała prawda?

Rozdział VI: Cała prawda?

* * *

" Bo śmiałkiem jest ten, kto podejmuje decyzje wbrew obawom, ten, kogo na każdym kroku nękają demony, kogo nurtują rozterki, czy ma rację czy nie. A mimo to działa - bo również wierzy w cuda."  
Paulo Coelho "Brida"

* * *

Kilka minut wcześniej...

Yale, sczepiona w walce z Vegetą, usilnie starała się wymyślić jakiś plan. Musiała przyznać, iż nie doceniła młodego Sayianina. Gdyby nie to, że była od niego starsza, a przez to i bardziej doświadczona, zapewne padłaby po pierwszych kilku ciosach. Był od niej sporo silniejszy, więc musiała nadrabiać szybkością i techniką.  
- Nie masz ze mną szans - wycedził Vegeta.  
- Założymy się - odpowiedziała, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.  
" Gdybym tylko mogła użyć zaklęcia... Zaraz, co się dzieje?"  
Poczuła, jak energia Vegety wzrasta. Jego siła w pierwszej chwili ją przytłoczyła. Włosy Sayianina zaczęły falować, wokół jego ciała wytworzyła się biała aura.  
"Niesamowite. Jak on..."  
Nie zdążyła dokończyć myśli. Pochłonięta całkowicie siłą przeciwnika, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że w ręce zaczyna kumulować Ki. Opamiętanie przyszło zbyt późno. Vegeta wystrzelił do niej z bliskiej odległości - nie miała szans na wykonanie uniku. W ostatniej chwili zamachnęła się dłonią w mistycznym geście, tworząc tarczę przed sobą. Była ona jednak zbyt słaba, by odbić całą energie, lecz wystarczająca, by ocalić jej życie. Yale siła uderzenia odrzuciła do tyłu. Nie zdążyła wyhamować, ani uchwycić się żadnej gałęzi. Z impetem walnęła o drzewo. Poczuła, jak coś pęka jej w środku, prawdopodobnie żebra. Z jękiem upadła na ziemię. Nie była w stanie walczyć.  
"Co za siła. Więc to prawda, co mówią o Kosmicznych Wojownikach." - przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy usiłowała się podnieść, pomimo tego, że nawet najmniejszy ruch wywoływał falę bólu.  
Jakby z oddali, docierał do niej głos Vegety.  
- ...że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szansę? Jestem Sayianinem - urodzonym wojownikiem, a ty?  
W jego głosie wyczuwała pychę i... pogardę. Pogardę, chociaż parę minut wcześniej to on leżał na ziemi.  
- Pierwsza zasada wojownika - nigdy nie gardź przeciwnikiem - wyszeptała do siebie. - Druga zasada - nigdy go nie doceniaj.  
Vegeta podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Napawał się swoim zwycięstwem, kąpał się w glorii chwały. Yale poczuła jak wzbiera się w niej gniew na Sayianina, ale także... litość? Tak, było jej go żal, żal bo nie zaznał nigdy prawdziwego życia, żal, bo wszelkie dobre, pozytywne uczucia zastąpił walką. Żył dla niej i dla swojej dumy wojownika gotów był zginąć.  
" Jakie to głupie, - pomyślała, usiłując się podnieść. - jakie to głupie i małostkowe. Jest przecież tyle rzeczy za które warto zginąć. Rodzina, przyjaciele, wolność... A on tak potężnym atakiem z niewielkiej odległości ryzykował życie dla czego? Dla pychy? Bo zhańbiłby się, gdyby mi uległ? To jest chore..." W końcu udało jej się ostrożnie podnieść na kolana, pomimo tego, iż jej ciało kategorycznie odmawiało takiego wysiłku. Ale ciało jest głupie, nie wie, na ile tak naprawdę go stać. Liczyła się tylko wola - to ona była teraz jej motorem napędowym.  
- A ja... - wydyszała z trudem podciągając się do góry. - skopię ci tyłek za to, jak mnie urządziłeś. Pokurczu.  
Oddychała ciężko, walcząc o każdy haust powietrza. Nie zamierzała się jednak poddać, co to to nie. Ten niedorostek myśli, że już ma ją w garści. Przekona się, że się myli. Zetrze mu ten uśmieszek z jego ślicznej buźki.  
" Najgorzej na całym świecie nienawidzę pychy. Pokażę ci, jak pycha doprowadza to zguby. Uważaj pilnie na tej lekcji, bo będzie ona ulgowa. Inna, mogłaby się zakończyć dla ciebie śmiercią. Jednak jego siła," - gdyby cały czas się nie podpierała, to z pewnością by upadła. Zamroczyło ją, przed oczyma zaczęły latać kolorowe plamki. A potem... Znajomy szum krwi w uszach, ucisk przy skroniach. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Czuła się jak na haju - widziała wszystko w ostrzejszych barwach, wyczuwała najlżejsze drganie ziemi, czuła nawet najsłabszy zapach... Poczuła drganie mięśni pod skórą, poczuła, jak zaczyna jej się rozrastać szczęka, jak wydłużają się paznokcie, jak w żyłach gotuję się krew. Otworzyła szeroko oczy z przerażenia, chciała krzyczeć, ostrzec go by uciekał, ale było za późno. Nic już nie mogła zrobić.  
" Błagam, tylko nie to. NIE TO. "

* * *

- Kuhl, łap ją!  
Aarin zamachnął się linką jak lassem. Sznur owinął się wokół nadgarstka Yale. Demon zawył przeciągle, próbując się oswobodzić. Wyglądało na to, że sam dotyk linki sprawia jej ogromny ból. Vegeta kątem oka dostrzegł za walczącymi jakiś ruch. To był Kuhl który, skradając się od tyłu, starał się zarzucić Yale na szyję pętlę z identycznego sznura. Ta, nie przestając krzyczeć, zaczęła miotać się wściekle, próbując wyszarpnąć się Aarinowi. Gend jednak trzymał ją z całych sił i nie miał zamiaru wypuścić. Kuhl zamachnął się - Yale w ostatniej chwili odwróciła się w jego stronę. Przykucnęła błyskawicznie, unikając w ten sposób pętli, i wolną dłonią uderzyła o ziemie, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Aarin, widząc co się dzieje, gwałtownie szarpnął linką, starając się ją zdekoncentrować. Yale upadła na kolana, ale nie rozproszyła zaklęcia. Nim Kuhl zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ziemia pod nim zamieniła się w grząskie bagno, w które zapadł się po kolana. Yale uśmiechnęła się do niego paskudnie. Warknęła coś w swoim języku. W stronę unieruchomionego Zegritha wystrzeliły korzenie, które błyskawicznie poczęły oplatać jego ciało. Mężczyzna zaczął się wyrywać, szarpiąc się wściekle. Jednak im uporczywiej się bronił, tym więzy mocniej się zacieśniały. Yale zaczęła powoli zaciskać palce wolnej ręki. Kuhl krzyknął z bólu - korzenie poczęły jeszcze mocniej wbijać się w jego ciało. Wiedział, że gdy dziewczyna do końca zaciśnie pięść, to, co z niego zostanie, będzie można zmieścić w jednej reklamówce. Yale z lubością oblizała wargi - rozkoszowała się bólem swojej ofiary, kąpała się w jego męce. Oniemiały Vegeta nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego przerażającego widowiska. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział coś takiego. Zapominał o bólu, zapomniał w jakim znajduje się stanie - zafascynowany, chłoną każdy ich ruch. Coś ze świstem przecięło powietrze. W dłoń Yale wbił się długi sztylet. Dziewczyna warknęła ze złością - ten atak ją zdekoncentrował. Nachyliła się i zębami gwałtownie wyszarpnęła broń. Krew opryskała jej twarz, tworząc na niej groteskowe piegi. Chwyciła pewniej sztylet zranioną ręką, zamachnęła się i... opuściła go z piskiem zaskoczenia. Wokół drugiego nadgarstka zaciskała się pętla. Aarin błyskawicznie ją zarzucił, gdy ona zamierzała go zaatakować. Yale zaczęła miotać się dziko, starając się dostać którąś z linek zębami. Gend skutecznie jej to jednak uniemożliwiał, manewrując tak, iż nie była w stanie nic zrobić.  
- Pośpiesz się, długo jej nie utrzymam! - krzyknął do Kuhla.  
Korzenie, gdy Yale straciła nad nimi kontrolę, przestały się zaciskać, ale wciąż trzymały Zegritha mocno. Kuhl zamknął oczy, wyrównał oddech. Wydał z siebie donośny okrzyk bojowy, przypominający ryk niedźwiedzia. Powietrze zrobiło się nagle ciężkie. Na jego ciele pojawiły się czarne symbole, których wcześniej nie było. Kuhl ryknął jeszcze donośniej. Napiął mięśnie i... korzenie oplatujące go, poczęły pękać z trzaskiem niczym suche gałązki.  
- Berserk! - krzyknął tubalnym głosem.  
Niedbałym ruchem strzepnął z siebie resztki więzów i ruszył na Yale niczym rozjuszony byk. Dziewczyna pisnęła cienko. Spróbowała wyskoczyć w górę lub wykonać unik w jakikolwiek inny sposób, ale Aarin zdołał usadzić ją na miejscu. W akcie desperacji przypadła do ziemi i poczęła młócić wariacko rękoma, nie przestając wrzeszczeć we własnym języku. Łup łup łup. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund... Łup łup. Jeszcze dwie... Łup łup. Jedna. Łup łup. Już! ŁUP!  
- Paradus! - zawyła Yale z obłędem w oczach.  
- Kuhl uważaj! - krzyknął jednocześnie Aarin.  
Zegith nie usłyszał jego ostrzeżenia, a nawet jeśli, to i tak nie zdążyłby się już zatrzymać. Przed nim wyrosła ściana ziemi, która gwałtownie stwardniała na kamień. Uderzenie z rozpędu w nią groziło pęknięciem czaszki. Yale uśmiechnęła się z wyższością wstając. Czuła się bezpieczna za tym grubym murem. Kuhl nie miał żadnych szans by wyhamować. Zamiast tego pochylił się w przód i... przebił się na drugą stronę. Z rozpędu uderzył Yale pięknym prawym sierpowym prosto w szczękę. Dziewczyna z jękiem odleciała na dwa metry do tyłu. Zamroczona ciosem, nawet nie próbowała się ruszyć. Aarin nie tracił czasu. Błyskawicznie dopadł do niej, przywiązując ja do drzewa.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał gdy skończył przyjaciela.  
Kuhl ostrożnie pomacał głowę. Miał rozcięte czoło, ale nie wyglądało to groźnie. Tatuaże na jego ciele powoli zaczęły blaknąć. Zegrith wyjął z sakwy przy pasie małą fiolkę, z seledynowym płynem w środku. Był to "cudowny" lek przeciwbólowy, produkcji Yale. Wypił go jednym haustem. Szał berserka, jego specjalna umiejętność, nie tylko podwajał jego moc, ale także zwiększał współczynnik bólu. Nie odczuwał jeszcze skutków zderzenia ze ścianą, ale gdy szał minie, nagła fala bólu mogłaby go pozbawić przytomności. Dlatego zawsze zapobiegawczo nosił przy sobie jeden z eliksirów Dellron, których używał po każdej transformacji. Aarin tymczasem starał się ostrożnie docucić dziewczynę.  
- Yale, Yale ocknij się - powtarzał delikatnie potrząsając ją za ramię.  
- I co? - spytał Kuhl podchodząc do nich bliżej.  
Gend wzruszył tylko z rezygnacją ramionami, ponawiając próbę. Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho, powoli kołysząc głową na boki.  
- Nareszcie - Aarin westchnął z ulgą. - Jak się...  
Nie skończył pytania. Kuhl gwałtownie pociągnął go do tyłu. Zęby Yale kłapnęły zaledwie centymetr od jego twarzy. Dziewczyna warknęła, próbując się uwolnić.  
- Dzięki, było blisko - wysapał Aarin poprawiając ubranie.  
Kuhl przytaknął mu w milczeniu. Yale opadała z sił, wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż wyczerpie do końca swoją energię.  
- Pilnuj jej, zobaczę co z nim - powiedział Gend ruchem głowy wskazując Vegetę.  
Sayianin siedział oparty o drzewo. Zakrwawiony, w poszarpanym uniformie, nie pysznił się już tak jak wcześniej. Vegeta nie spuszczał wzroku z tej dziwnej trójki. Choć odczuwał wielki ból, miał wrażenie, że jego umysł nigdy nie pracował sprawniej. Kim oni tak naprawdę byli? Co się stało? I, najważniejsze, dlaczego poradzili sobie z nią tak łatwo, podczas gdy on, o mało co nie zginął?! Książę poczuł, jak gorąco uderza mu na policzki. Został upokorzony, on, Sayianin, elita wojowników, siedzi tutaj pobity prawie, że na śmierć. I to przez kogo? Jakąś mało istotną wojowniczkę Freezera?! Cały gotował się ze złości, miał ochotę zniszczyć ich wszystkich, wysadzić w powietrze całą tą cholerną planetę za to, jak się teraz czuł. W gardle miał wielką gulę. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł do niego Aarin. Nie zauważył, choć patrzył prosto na niego. Jego wzrok był jednak pusty. Zatracił się we własnym cierpieniu. O dziwo, to nie rany fizyczne przysparzały mu tej udręki. Był to ból stokroć dla niego gorszy, ból, który wżerał się w jego psychikę, w jego istotę. Ból, który toczył się w nim niczym najgorsza choroba. Bo nie ma nic gorszego dla wojownika, niż zraniona duma. To ona o wiele częściej od ran cielesnych doprowadza pysznych, w swoim mniemaniu, niepokonanych i niedoścignionych wojowników do śmierci, gdyż w swym zaślepieniu rzucają się na o wiele silniejszych przeciwników. O ileż potężnych tego świata wciąż chodziłoby po ziemi, gdyby tylko choć na chwilę zapomnieli o swojej dumie! Ale cóż - każdy, kto osiągnął potęgę, w pewien sposób staje się pyszałkiem, choćby nie wiem jak się przed tym bronił. Vegeta, syn króla, elita Sayianów, dumę miał we krwi. Bez niej nie potrafiłby istnieć. Nie umiał bez niej normalnie funkcjonować, nie potrafił, choćby raz, odłożyć jej na bok. Nie potrafił i nie chciał. To ona pozwoliła mu przetrwać przez te wszystkie lata. Ona i jego upór. W życiu stracił wszystko, co miało dla niego znaczenie - dom, rodzinę, naród... Nie zostało mu nic, nic o co mógłby walczyć. Więc walczył, by stać się najsilniejszym we Wszechświecie. Walczył, bo tylko to potrafił, bo tylko to sprawiało mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Walczył dla zaspokojenia własnej próżności, własnej dumy... Wreszcie walczył, bo nikt nie pokazał mu innego sposobu na życie, walczył, by wypełnić pustkę w swojej egzystencji. Walczył by przetrwać. A teraz leżał tu, upokorzony przez coś, czego nie potrafił ogarnąć umysłem. Leżał, przytłoczony bólem fizycznym i psychicznym oraz własnymi emocjami. Bez swej siły był niczym. Bo kim tak naprawdę był. Księciem Sayianów? Kim byli Sayianie? Gatunkiem praktycznie wymarłym, pozostało ich zaledwie trzech. Księciem czego? Kupy pyłu kosmicznego i kilku kamieni? Dzięki ciężkiej pracy i morderczym treningom zyskał szacunek i poważanie w armii Freezera. Uwielbiał przechadzać się po statku, patrzeć jaki inni ze strachem w oczach schodzą mu z drogi, płaszcząc się przed nim, drżąc, by nie wyładował na nich swojej złości. Kochał pławić się w cudzym przerażeniu, napawać się ich bezsilnością. A teraz co? Gdzie podziała się jego siła? Vegeta z całych sił zacisnął powieki. Gdyby tylko mógł zgromadzić odrobinę Ki, tyle, by wystarczyło na pojedynczy pocisk... Nie zawahałby się przed wystrzeleniem go w Yale. Choćby miał przypłacić ten atak własnym życiem, choćby miał zginąć przez wycieńczenie, nie zawahałby się ani przez sekundę. Tylko tak, mógłby zmazać tę plamę na swym honorze. Vegeta otworzył oczy. Przy nim klęczał Aarin, delikatnie opatrując jego ramię.  
- Zostaw... mnie... w spokoju - wydukał z trudem.  
Aarin podniósł na niego spojrzenie. Vegeta, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie dostrzegł w nim pogardy. Raczej współczucie. Gula w gardle zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwa. Książę zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu. Do czego to doszło? Żeby pierwszy lepszy sługus Freezera okazywał mu litość. Spróbował się podnieść, ale Gend stanowczym ruchem usadził go z powrotem na miejscu.  
- Nie ruszaj się. Straciłeś dużo krwi, w dodatku masz złamaną rękę, prawdopodobnie z odpryskami kości - powiedział Aarin wracając do bandażowania. - Yale w tym stanie ma siłę nacisku szczęki jak u rekina. To cud, że nie odgryzła ci jej całkiem.  
- Ona... - Sayianin z trudem wypowiadał słowa. - ona nie jest człowiekiem.  
Słowa Vegety zawisły w powietrzu. Nie było to pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie faktu.  
Aarin zawiązał bandaż. Uważnie przyglądał się księciu, zastanawiając się, na ile może być z nim szczery. Gend westchnął ciężko. To wszystko zabrnęło za daleko, by można się było teraz wycofać, nie narażając się na groźne konsekwencje. W tej chwili żałował, iż w ogóle dopuścił do tego pojedynku.  
- Nie, nie jest człowiekiem - odezwał się w końcu Aarin. - Można nazwać ją różnymi mianami, ale na pewno nie istotą ludzką.  
- Więc... - Vegeta nie dokończył zdania z powodu nagłego ataku kaszlu, ale Gend domyślił się o co mu chodziło.  
- Ma wiele imion i wiele twarzy, ale w mowie Starszego Ludu, takie jak ona nazywa się Amon-Shi.  
Vegeta drgnął nieznacznie. Był pewien, iż gdzieś wcześniej słyszał już tą nazwę. W tej chwili jednak nie był w stanie sobie nic przypomnieć. Poczuł, jak powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć. Aarin potrząsnął go za zdrowe ramię.  
- Nie usypiaj, słyszysz? - Gend zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać kieszenie.  
W końcu wyciągnął średniej wielkości flakonik z seledynową cieczą.  
- Masz, wypij. To lekarstwo - powiedział odkorkowując flakonik i podając go Sayianinowi.  
Vegecie było już wszystko jedno. Szybko opróżnił naczynko. Płyn miał nieprzyjemny, gorzkawy posmak, ale... Książę zamrugał, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując w swoją rękę. Rany na jego oczach powoli zaczęły się zasklepiać. Vegeta poczuł, jak z każdą chwilą wracają mu siły.  
- Niestety eliksir pomoże tylko na powierzchowne obrażenia. Trzeba będzie... - nie dokończył zdania, przerwał mu okrzyk Kuhla.  
- Aarin, ona się budzi!  
Obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się w kierunku Zegritha, który klęczał przed Yale. Dziewczyna jęknęła przeciągle, ostrożnie podnosząc głowę. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Nie miały już poprzecznej źrenicy, ani nie emanowała z nich nienawiść i żądza krwi. Znów biły ciepłym, szmaragdowozielonym blaskiem. Przebijało się w nich zmęczenie i cierpienie oraz... starość? Yale zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się intensywnie w Kuhla, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
- Yale, to ty? - spytał niepewnie olbrzym.  
- Nie, górska wiedźma - burknęła w odpowiedzi.  
Kuhl wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Jego przyjaciółka powróciła.  
- Jak się czujesz?  
- Świetnie, po prostu zajebiście. Jakby ktoś mi wiercił świdrem w głowie. A niby jak mam się czuć?! Rozwiąż mnie zamiast zadawać głupie pytania! - warknęła, szarpiąc się gwałtownie.  
Zegrith szybko uwolnił ja z więzów uważając, by nie uszkodzić przy tym lin. Dziewczyna uważnie zaczęła oglądać swoje rany. Głowę rozsadzał jej ogromny, pulsujący ból. Była całkowicie wypompowana, nie miała siły nawet się podnieść.  
- Pomóż mi - wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.  
Kuhl uniósł ją delikatnie; prawie nie poczuł jej ciężaru. Dziewczyna leciała mu przez ręce. Zwinęła się w kłębek, twarz przeciął jej grymas cierpienia.  
- Zabierz... mnie... stąd... - wycharczała z trudem.  
Zegrith uspokoił ją i bez wahania ruszył w kierunku strażnicy. Aarin w pośpiechu kończył opatrywanie Sayianina, jak najszybciej chcąc znaleźć się przy przyjaciółce. Vegeta z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w zielonooką. Wyglądała teraz tak bezbronnie i niewinnie - nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, która kryła w sobie przerażającego demona. Była w zdecydowanie gorszym stanie niż on, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, iż odniosła mniejsze obrażenia. Zacisnął z całych sił szczękę. Jakim sposobem w tak wątłym ciele kryła się taka moc? I co ważniejsze, dlaczego Kuhl z Aarinem tak "łatwo" poradzili sobie z jej poskromieniem? Vegeta zmrużył oczy. Był pewien, ze tajemnica tkwiła w jej pochodzeniu, gdyby tylko zdołał ją poznać, otrzymałby klucz do jej pokonania. Bo tylko tak mógł zmyć plamę na swoim honorze.  
- Kuhl... zaczekaj...  
Zegrith stanął jak wryty, spoglądając na trzymaną w ramionach dziewczynę. Yale obróciła głowę w stronę Vegety. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, jakby chciała wyryć sobie jego widok w pamięci. Księciu przeleciało przez myśl, iż pewnie napawa się dziełem swojego zniszczenia. Z pewnością by tak było gdyby...  
- Przepraszam... - wyszeptała w końcu.  
Vegeta zamrugał zaskoczony tym jednym słowem.  
- Przepraszam... za to... niepotrzebnie cię naraziłam... byłam głupia... nie doceniłam twoich możliwości... siły... nie sądziłam, iż wydobędzie ze mnie... - głowa dziewczyny opadła bezwładnie na pierś Kuhla.  
_Przepraszam... _  
- Aarin! - jęknął rozdzierająco olbrzym, starając się docucić Yale.  
- Na co czekasz? Zabierz ja do strażnicy, szybko! - ponaglał go Gend.  
Kuhl puścił się biegiem do bazy. Aarin kończył opatrywanie Vegety. Zamierzał pomóc mu wstać, ale Sayianin odepchnął go zdecydowanie.  
- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! - warknął powoli podnosząc się z ziemi.  
Nogi miał jak z waty, ale prędszej umarłby tu, niż przyznał się, iż nie jest w stanie samodzielnie postawić jednego kroku. Aarin jednak nie miał zamiaru się z nim sprzeczać. Zaszedł go od tyłu, kładąc mu dłoń na ramię.  
- Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu - wyszeptał naciskając punkt na ciele Sayianina.  
Vegeta poczuł się, jakby ktoś wyciągnął z niego baterie. Jego ciało gwałtownie stało się bezwładne - książę stracił przytomność nim dotarło do niego to, co się z nim dzieje. W głowie miał wciąż jedno słowo - _przepraszam _...

* * *

Kuhl mętny wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę, której ciało oplatała masa lian i pnączy, niczym rurki od maszyn chorego w szpitalu. Yale zawieszona była pomiędzy nimi we wnęce, jaką tworzyła jedna ze ścian pomieszczenia. Rośliny cały czas się poruszały oraz pulsowały. Zegrith mógłby przysiąc, że w rytm bicia serca Dellron. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu nie dawała oznak życia. Zawieszona w drgającym, wężowym kłębowisku, sprawiała wrażenie absolutnie bezbronnej. Kuhl wiedział, że tak nie było. Gdyby tylko spróbował ją dotknąć, pnącza automatycznie złamałyby mu rękę. Działały bez jej woli, niczym psy obronne, chroniące swojego pana. W taki sposób zostały "wyszkolone" czy raczej zaprogramowane. Yale stworzyła to malutkie pomieszczenie, w razie gdyby jej stan był krytyczny. Tutaj mogła w spokoju dochodzić do zdrowia, bez obaw, iż cokolwiek zdoła zakłócić proces leczenia. Pogrążona w letargu pozwalała, by jej organizm się regenerował, wspomagany jedynie przez substancje lecznicze zawarte w sokach roślin. Zegrith westchnął ciężko. Było gorzej niż zwykle, za każdym razem było coraz gorzej... Odwrócił się gwałtownie na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Aarin.  
- Właśnie skończyłem z tym Sayianinem. Umieściłem go w kapsule medycznej. Leczenie zakończy się za góra dwa dnie - poinformował przyjaciela. - A co z nią?  
- Nie widać? - rzucił oschle Kuhl. - Jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, ale... - urwał spuszczając głowę.  
- Ale co? - spytał Aarin, uważnie przyglądając się olbrzymowi.  
- Ledwo co zdołaliśmy ją "wybudzić" - Zegrith zacisnął mimowolnie pięści. - Kiedyś wystarczała jedna lina. Dzisiaj trzeba było aż czterech, do tego zmuszony byłem użyć szału berserka, a i tak nam się ledwo udało. Aarin, za każdym razem jest coraz gorzej. Za każdym razem, kiedy to "coś" przejmuje nad nią kontrolę, coraz trudniej jest nam sprowadzić ją z powrotem.  
- Wiem - Gend chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale zamilkł, zaskoczony reakcją przyjaciela.  
Kuhl z rykiem wściekłości uderzył pięścią w ścianę, robiąc w niej wgłębienie.  
- Skoro zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, to wytłumacz mi, po jaką cholerę pozwoliłeś się na ten cyrk?! Kurwa, czy ty nie rozumiesz, że to ją zabija! Za każdym razem staje się słabsza, kiedyś może nie być w stanie nad tym zapanować. To zabija jej psychikę!  
Zegrith dyszał ciężko, wpatrując się w Genda oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.  
- Masz mnie za idiotę? - spytał po chwili ciszy Aarin. - Uważasz, że nie wiem co się z nią dzieje? Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co może kiedyś nastąpić...  
- To powiedz mi, dlaczego jej nie powstrzymałeś? - przerwał mu Kuhl.  
- A dlaczego ty tego nie zrobiłeś? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie.  
Olbrzym zamilkł, ponownie zwieszając głowę. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. No właśnie, dlaczego jej nie powstrzymał? "Bo by ty nic nie dało - pomyślał. - I tak zrobiłaby wszystko po swojemu..."  
- Ja... - Kuhl chciał przeprosić, ale Arin gestem nakazał mu milczenie.  
- Nic nie mów. Wiem dokładnie jak się czujesz. Ja też wyrzucam sobie, że w porę nie zainterweniowałem. Ale znasz Yale, wiesz jaka jest. Ona nigdy nie zważa na swoje życie, jeżeli coś jest warte takiego poświecenia.  
Zegrith przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
- A jest?  
- Musi być, musimy wierzyć, ze tak jest. Musimy dać mu szansę. W innym wypadku, ofiara Yale pójdzie na marne...


	8. Rozdział VII: Ta, która pogrąży świat

Rozdział VII: Ta, która pogrąży świat w chaosie

* * *

" Każdego ranka, każdej nocy  
Dla męki ktoś na świat przychodzi.  
jedni się rodzą dla radości,  
Inni dla nocy i ciemności."  
W. Blake

* * *

_Na statku panowało niezwykłe ożywienie, towarzyszące zwykle załodze, gdy Freezer osobiście wybierał się na podbój jakiegoś świata. Oznaczało to przeważnie, iż planeta jest albo niezwykle cenna, albo stawia silny opór. Co starsi oficerowie pamiętali, iż ostatnio takie zdarzenie miało miejsce w przypadku The Vegety, kiedy to tyran postanowił raz na zawsze pozbyć się zagrożenia ze strony Sayian. Jednak o tym wydarzeniu był zakaz mówienia. "Oficjalna" wersja głosiła, iż planeta została zniszczona w skutek zderzenia się z gigantycznym meteorytem, a Freezer surowo karał tych, którym doskwierał zbyt długi język. Główny powód takiego rygoru, kierował się właśnie do sterówki. Młody książę Vegeta wszedł szybkim krokiem do pomieszczenia, dokładnie je lustrując. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na fioletowej, jaszczuropodobnej postaci, rozpartej w fotelu. W lewej ręce trzymał kieliszek z winem, którym kołysał powoli na boki, leniwie wpatrując się w ciemnoczerwony płyn. Vegeta podszedł i skłonił się, przed zdającym się go nie zauważać stworem. Książę wiedział, iż ignorując go, Freezer tylko bawi się z jego uczuciami czekając, kiedy wybuchnie. Sayianinowi jednak nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień na twarzy. "Twoje niedoczekanie, potworze" - pomyślał wpatrując się uporczywie w tyrana._  
_- Ach, Vegeta już jesteś? Wybacz, zamyśliłem się - rzucił jakby z roztargnieniem Freezer.  
Na jego twarzy malował się jadowity uśmiech.  
- Wzywałeś mnie panie? - Vegeta z trudem panował nad swoim głosem.  
Miał ochotę rzucić się na to ścierwo i udusić je gołymi rękoma. Nienawidził go za to, jak go traktował, nienawidził go coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą, jaką musiał spędzać w jego pobliżu.  
- Chciałbym, żebyś coś zobaczył - Freezer skinął, by Sayianin podszedł bliżej. - Z całą pewnością cię to zaciekawi - kontynuował, gdy Vegeta stanął po jego lewej stronie. - Toril to naprawdę niezwykła planeta. Nie imponuje wielkością, ale jak dotąd odkryliśmy tu najbogatsze złoża mithrilu. Dodatkowo żyją tu istoty niezwykle biegłe w jego obróbce. Póki co, nie stawiają zaciętego oporu, mam zamiar oszczędzić ich nędzne życia. Toril stanie się jedną, gigantyczną fabryką... - Freezer zamilkł, zatapiając się we własnych myślach.  
Vegeta nie odezwał się ani słowem czekając, aż jaszczur przejdzie do sedna sprawy.  
- Słyszałeś o Amon-shi? - wypalił nagle tyran.  
- Amon co?  
- A więc nie. Szkoda, bo to naprawdę ciekawe istoty. Jak dotąd tylko one usiłowały się skutecznie bronić.  
Freezer nie powiedział mu, że ich "skuteczność" zmusiła go do wysłania Ginyu Force. Mała grupka, składająca się z pięciu osób, rozniosła jego pierwszy oddział desantowy w pył.  
- Jest to humanoidalna rasa, wyglądem bardzo przypominająca człowieka. Na tym jednak podobieństwa się kończą. Amon-shi to rasa kapłanek, stworzonych jakoby przez samych bogów, mających...  
- Zaraz, czy to oznacza, że to są same kobiety? - spytał szybko Vegeta.  
Po chwili upadł na kolana, trzymając się za policzek. Spomiędzy palców, płynęła ciepła posoka. Freezer kiwał ogonem na boki. Cios był tak szybki, iż książę go nie zauważył, dopóki nie poczuł palącego bólu.  
- Przerwij mi jeszcze raz, a każę cię skrócić o głowę - wysyczał tyran, patrząc się morderczym wzrokiem na podwładnego.  
Vegeta podniósł się w milczeniu, wciąż trzymając się za policzek. Czuł, jak coś ściska mu gardło. "Zapłacisz mi kiedyś za to... i za wszystko" - poprzysiągł sobie w duchu i choć jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, to w środku cały gotował się ze złości. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, nie miał zamiaru dawać satysfakcji jaszczurowi swoim zachowaniem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką nauczył się w armii tyrana, było trzymanie swoich emocji na wodzy.  
- Tak więc, na czym to ja skończyłem? - odezwał się jak gdyby nigdy nic Freezer. - Ach tak! Legenda głosi, iż Starzy Bogowie pewnego razu bardzo zawiedli się na swoich kapłanach, których wybrali sobie spośród ludzi. O co dokładnie poszło nie wiadomo, sprawa jednakże była tak poważna, iż Bogowie postanowili nigdy więcej nie powierzać takich stanowisk ludziom. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, co stało się z "krnąbrnymi" kapłanami? - tyran uśmiechnął się diabolicznie. - Ktoś jednak musiał wypełniać posługę i obrzędy, a także stać na straży ustanowionych praw. Dlatego też stworzyli zupełnie nową rasę, Amon-shi. Wręcz fanatycznie posłuszne, miały one odtąd stać się prawą ręką Bogów. Nadano im ludzki wygląd, by wzbudzały większe zaufanie wśród wyznawców. Na tym jednak nie koniec... Amon-shi miały niemal nieograniczoną władzę nad żywiołami i pierwotną magią, dzięki czemu były najpotężniejszymi istotami stąpającymi po Torilu. Na ziemi, oprócz dbania o rozwój kultu, były również zbrojnym ramieniem bogów. Przez dziesiątki lat żyły we względnym pokoju z ludźmi, opiekując się i chroniąc ich. Jednak bogowie stali się zbyt chciwi, zbyt zachłanni. Władza jaką dysponowali zaczęła im nie wystarczać. Wybuchła między nimi wielka, wyniszczająca wojna.W tym sporze główną siłę stanowiły kapłanki, które były im bezwzględnie posłuszne. Stanowiły armie doskonałą - istne maszyny do zabijania. W walkach zginęła połowa populacji żywych stworzeń na planecie, ziemia zmieniła się w pustynię, a rzeki spłynęły krwią... Ludzie, stojący przed widmem nieuchronnej apokalipsy, zwrócili się o pomoc do Zakonu Prawdy, którego Wielki Mistrz był najpotężniejszym w dziejach czarodziejem. Udało mu się zwabić bogów do pułapki, i zamknąć ich w Otchłani, skąd nie było powrotu... Amon-shi bez swoich panów stały się bezradne niczym dzieci. Stworzone wyłącznie do wypełniania woli bogów nie potrafiły w jednej chwili podjąć samodzielnej decyzji. Pomimo swej potęgi, były skazane na porażkę. Ludzie ośmieleni klęską bogów, bardzo szybko wyłapali je, szukając kogoś, kogo mogliby oskarżyć o klęski jakie ich spotkały. Amon-shi doskonale się do tego nadawały. Ufali im, uważali za swoje obrończynie i dobrodziejki, tymczasem one obróciły się przeciwko nim. Ludzie zażądali krwi. I ją dostali. Wszystkie złapane kapłanki zostały skazane na śmierć. Niezwykle bolesną śmierć, poprzedzoną torturami. Kilku jednak udało się uciec i ukryć w niedostępnych dżunglach Crespent. Nie zapomniano jednak o nich. Zakon Prawdy, nowy zbawiciel ludzkości, poprzysiągł, iż nie spocznie, dopóki nie zgładzi wszystkie morderczynie. Rozpoczęła się nieustanna nagonka na byłe kapłanki. Amon-shi jednak zawsze były górą nad swoimi prześladowcami. Aż do dzisiaj... - wysyczał, a jego twarz przeciął demoniczny uśmiech.  
Skinął lekko dłonią - na ten znak wprowadzono, a raczej zawleczono przed jego oblicze więźnia. Dwóch żołnierzy ciągnęło między sobą przeraźliwie skatowaną kobietę. Nędzne strzępki odzienie wisiały smętnie na jej posiniaczonym i poranionym do granic możliwości ciele. Kobieta znaczyła swą drogę krwawym śladem. Żołnierze rzucili ją do stóp tyrana niczym ścierwo. Długie, srebrne włosy opadały kaskadami na jej plecy i piersi, więcej ją osłaniając niż resztki ubrania.  
- Podnieście ją - warknął Freezer, wychylając się ze swojego tronu dla lepszego widoku.  
Więźniarka nie zareagowała, gdy brutalnie zmuszono ją do wstania. Nie wydała ani jednego dźwięku, kiedy jeden z żołnierzy gwałtownym ruchem pociągnął ją za włosy, by odsłonić jej twarz.  
Vegeta, który wcześniej nie rozumiał po co jego władca opowiada mu tą historię teraz, zerkając na niego kątem oka, zrozumiał wszystko. On chciał, by wiedział. Chciał, by był świadomy potęgi Amon-shi. Chciał, by po raz kolejny poczuł, iż z wielkim tyranem Freezerem NIKT nie może się równać, że to ON jest niepodważalnym panem wszechświata... Freezer oddychał głęboko, a w jego oczach lśnił demoniczny ogień. Napawał się cierpieniem swojej ofiary, karmił się jej bólem, jej strachem...  
Vegetę przeszył lodowaty dreszcz, mrożący mu krew w żyłach. Bezwiednie zacisnął z całych sił pięści. Freezer po raz kolejny zdołał go upokorzyć. Po raz kolejny udowodnił mu, iż nie ma z nim szans, że wszyscy prędzej czy później muszą ulec jego miażdżącej sile. Sayianin wiedział, iż tyran w ten sposób chce zniszczyć zalążki buntu, jakie mogłyby się w nim rozwijać. Changellin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę również z tego, że podsyca w ten sposób także nienawiść, jaką żywił do niego Vegeta, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. Sayianie jako rasa byli niezwyciężeni, lecz jako pojedyncze jednostki nie stanowiły dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. Owszem, dysponowali wielką siłą, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć, byli także bardzo zdolni i niezwykle szybko przyswajali sobie różne techniki walki, mieli jednak jedną, poważną wadę, która skutecznie hamowała ich rozwój. Cecha, której Vegeta miał aż w nadmiarze - pycha. Sayianie, uważając się za najsilniejsze istoty w całej galaktyce, często bagatelizowali sprawę odpowiedniego treningu, skupiając się głównie na sile, za to zupełnie zaniedbując technikę walki. Ich problem tkwił w tym, że nie potrafili wykorzystać w pełni drzemiącego w nich potencjału, bardzo często też lekceważyli przeciwnika, a to, jak wiadomo, jest największą głupotą w walce. Freezer stopniowo, dzień po dniu, udowadniał tę prawdę sayiańskim niedobitkom. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż gdyby usilnie trenowali, ich połączona moc mogłaby dorównać jego, lecz na polu technicznym dalej byliby lata świetlne od niego. Poza tym, praca zespołowa nie należała do ich najmocniejszych stron. Freezer zerknął ukradkiem na Vegetę. Twarz księcia pozostawała kamienna, lecz tyran wyczuwał jego zimną furię, którą bezskutecznie starał się opanować. Changellin uśmiechnął się w duchu. "Przedstawienie czas zacząć" - pomyślał, powoli podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie przyjemności upokorzenia Vegety, jeśli tylko nadarzyła się do tego okazja. Niech ten sayiański śmieć wie, kto tu rządzi! Dostojnym krokiem podszedł do wciąż milczącej kobiety. Uwielbiał wzbudzać swoją osobą paraliżujące przerażenie. Miał ochotę wybuchną demonicznym śmiechem, ale powstrzymał się od tego. Był prawdziwym potworem. I nic go bardziej niż ta świadomość nie cieszyło...  
Chciał spojrzeć swojej ofierze prosto w oczy, zobaczyć w nich rezygnację, zobaczyć, jak umiera w nich nadzieja, nim na zawsze zasuną się nieprzystępną mgłą śmierci. To, co jednak ujrzał sprawiło, iż stanął jak wyryty, nie zdolny do żadnego ruchu. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego szarymi jak stal oczyma. Jej spojrzenie zdawało się skanować Freezera kawałek po kawałku, zdawało się spoglądać w najdalszą otchłań jego czarnej jak noc duszy... Tyran poczuł, jak pod jego wpływem nieruchomieje,niezdolny do niczego innego, niż wpatrywanie się w te dwa niesamowicie wielkie, szare jeziora. Kobieta patrzyła na niego butnie, bez cienia lęku, wręcz wyzywająco. Freezer w końcu zdołał się uwolnić spod jej wpływu, cofnął się zmieszany o krok czując, jak oblewa go zimny pot. W tych oczach dostrzegł coś jeszcze - ukrytą bestię, spragnioną krwi, czekającą na okazję do ataku. Kobieta zmrużyła powieki, a z jej ust wydobył się nienawistny syk.  
- Nie dokończysz swojego dzieła, Freezerze, synu Korda, władca galaktyki?  
Jej głos zdawał mu się odbijać echem w głowie - strażnicy przytrzymujący Amon-shi zadrżeli.  
- Nie zabijesz mnie tak, jak to zrobiłeś z milionami innych, żywych stworzeń? - ciągnęła kobieta, powietrze wokół niej nieznacznie zafalowało. - Czyżbyś się lękał kary Bogów?  
- Jak śmiesz dziwko! - krzyknął, uderzając ją z całej siły w twarz. - Jak śmiesz zwracać się do mnie tym tonem!  
Amon-shi oblizała z lubością wargi ze swojej własnej krwi. Jej oczy lśniły niepokojącym, chorym blaskiem, na ustach pojawił się pogardliwy uśmiech.  
-Jesteś jedynie nędznym niedobitkiem, zabytkiem z zamierzchłej epoki - głos Freezera był teraz lodowato chłodny, ociekający wręcz namacalną nienawiścią. - Twoja śmierć zapoczątkuje nową erę panowania jedynego boga wszechświata. Mnie!  
Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwał mu śmiech kobiety, w którym nie było jednak ani krztyny wesołości. Jej głos był suchy, przypominał szelest wiatru porywającego zeschłe liście.  
- TY bogiem?! Freezerze, największy z głupców, najpodlejszy z tchórzy! Moja śmierć niczego nie zmieni. Jam nie jest ani ostatnią Strażniczką, ani najpotężniejszą.  
- Łżesz jak pies - warknął tyran czując zimne ukłucie niepokoju. - Znaleźliśmy i zabiliśmy wszystkie twoje siostry...  
- Ile ciał, ile trucheł było? - spytała śpiewnym głosem, kołysząc głową na boki. - Czyż nie cztery? Starej Matki, Kalipso, Gracji i Nefryte?  
Changellin podniósł oczy na swoich gwardzistów. Jeden z nich przytaknął jej słowom w milczeniu.  
- Dobrze mówię, prawda? - kobieta wpatrywała się w niego gorączkowo. - Cztery ciała, cztery Amon-shi... Możesz sobie pogratulować, o wielki Freezerze! Straciłeś armię, by zdmuchnąć z planszy nieistotne pionki, podczas gdy królowa przemknęła ci koło nosa i szykuje się, by zadać ostateczny cios. Brawo, cóż za wiktoria!  
- Bredzisz - wysyczał tyran.  
- Nie, jeszcze nie. Umknęła ci, tak jak i wcześniej nam. Oszukała nas wszystkich, zdradziecka Adamantis - wymruczała bardziej do siebie niż do niego kobieta.  
Freezer musiał się pochylić w jej stronę, by nie uronić żadnego słowa. Jej głos stawał się coraz słabszy, coraz cichszy, oczy zaczęły zasnuwać się mgłą. Umierała.  
- O kim mówisz? - spytał szeptem, chwytając ja za ramiona.  
- O tej, której nikt się nie spodziewał, która jest zagadką... Która wskrzesi swoją panią i dawny porządek...  
- Amon-shi? Jest jeszcze jedna Amon-shi? - dopytywał się Freezer.  
Kobieta z trudem mu przytaknęła.  
- Ostatnia, najmłodsza... Z duszą na dwoje rozdartą... Ta, która pogrąży świat w chaosie... Ale ty nie musisz się o nią martwić - zwróciła się do tyrana. - Ciebie już dawno nie będzie na tym świecie, gdy nastanie jej czas. Zginiesz, Freezerz, zginiesz, a po tobie twój ojciec i twój brat. Zginiesz zabity przez tego, który był najsłabszy, a stał się najsilniejszy, który wyrzekł się swojej krwi...  
- Co? O czym ty mówisz? O kogo chodzi? - Changellin poczuł się zdezorientowany tą nagłą zmianą tematu.  
Poczuł, jak w środku coś zaczyna w nim pękać... Podświadomie czuł, iż ta kobieta nie może kłamać... Nie, kiedy umiera...  
- Zginiesz od tego, czego tak się obawiałaś, co starałaś się zniszczyć... - ostatnie słowa były ledwo słyszalne.  
Amon-shi wyprężyła się nagle jak struna, przez skórę widać było napięte mięśnie. Jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz, kończyny zatrzepotały w ostatnich spazmach. Kobieta krzyknęła, raz,przeraźliwie, nieludzko, z tym krzykiem oddając swoją duszę... A potem wszystko się uspokoiło. Zamarła na zawsze, przenosząc się do siedziby swoich panów...  
Vegeta wpatrywał się beznamiętnym wzrokiem w trupa - jeszcze jedną ofiarę tej niekończącej się wojny. Nie słyszał jej ostatnich słów, a nawet jeśli, to i tak mało co z tego by zrozumiał. Dla niego ta scena była kolejną demonstracją Freezera, jakich widział już nie mało. Tyran specjalnie wybierał najsilniejszych przedstawicieli danego gatunku, a potem wykańczał ich na oczach swoich sługusów, by wzbudzić w nich strach i szacunek przed nim. Tym razem jednak wszystko poszło nie po jego myśli. Vegeta w duchu radował się z takiego obrotu sprawy - porażki Freezera w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, ale za każdym razem sprawiały mu ogromną radość. "Widzisz, jednak nie wszyscy się ciebie obawiają "- pomyślał, czekając na reakcję tyrana. Freezer tymczasem zamarł, analizując w skupieniu ostatnie słowa Amon-shi. Był najpotężniejszym wojownikiem w galaktyce, zarazem jednak najsłabszym... Kiedy zdobył już wszystko o czym zawsze marzył: władzę, siłę, moc, zaczął go prześladować obsesyjny strach, że ktoś zdołałby mu odebrać to wszystko. Dlatego bezlitośnie mordował co silniejsze ludy i wojowników, albo zamieniał ich w swoich wiernych poddanych, ale nawet wtedy, obserwował ich rozwój. Jeśli któryś z podbitych narodów zaczął zanadto podnosić głowę, ucinał ją. Odstające gwoździe należy przybijać... Dlatego zniszczył Sayianaów - bo zamarzyło im się, że mogą uwolnić się spod jego władzy. Na jego szczęście okazali się zbyt podzieleni, by móc przeprowadzić skuteczny atak. Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, i wyglądało na to, że już nikt we wszechświecie nie jest w stanie zagrozić jego pozycji.. A potem nagle dowiedział się o Torilu i zamieszkujących go Amon-shi - rasie kapłanek dysponujących ogromną siłą i niemalże boską mocą magiczną. Potrafiły zapanować nad mocą żywiołów i dowolnie się nimi posługiwać, co stanowiło ich największą broń. I choć Amon-shi nie wydawały się być zainteresowane losem pozostałych planet, wolał nie ryzykować. Złoża mithrilu, które również okazały się być wielce przydatne, tak naprawdę na początku stanowiły jedynie wymówkę. Freezer może i cierpiał na psychozę, ale nie był głupcem. Wiedział, iż gdyby jego strach się wydał, straciłby cały szacunek swoich żołnierzy, a to oznaczałoby jego koniec. A na to w żadnym wypadku nie mógł pozwolić...  
Kiedy odwrócił się ponownie w kierunku Vegety, w jego postawie na powrót dało się zauważyć chłodne opanowanie i zwyczajny spokój. Po chwilowym wybuchu nie widać było żadnego śladu. Żałował, że w ogóle dał się ponieść emocjom.  
- Sprzątnąć mi to ścierwo - syknął do strażników.  
Ci pośpiesznie rzucili się by wykonać jego rozkaz. Freezer podszedł powoli i usiadł na swoim tronie. Vegeta bacznie go obserwował czekając, aż raczy się pierwszy odezwać. Z doświadczenia wiedział, iż nie należy wyprowadzać Freezera ze stanu zadumy. Tymczasem tyran wyprostował się, przeciągając się z zadowolenia. Na powrót biła od niego niezachwiana pewność siebie. Na powrót poprzysiągł sobie, iż nikt nie odbierze mu władzy. Nikt nie może odebrać mu jego imperium...  
- Ta, która pogrąży świat w chaosie... - powtórzył cicho, beznamiętnym głosem. - Jeszcze zobaczymy..._

* * *

Dźwięk ostatnich słów Freezera wciąż tłukł mu się po głowie, nim zdał sobie sprawę ze zmiany swojego położenia. Jakby z bardzo daleka, dochodziły go odgłosy zasysanej wody. Wciąż lekko oszołomiony, spróbował otworzyć oczy, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Powieki jednak zdawały się być z żelaza, i tak prosta czynność jak ich podniesienie, okazała się być trudniejsza niż myślał. Odczekał chwilkę, po czym spróbował unieść jedną. Ukazał mu się zamglony, niewyraźny obraz. Dopiero gdy otworzył drugie oko zdał sobie sprawę, iż znajduje się w kapsule medycznej. Przez szkło zauważył kręcącego się w pobliżu Aarina, który operował urządzeniem sterującym. Mężczyzna wpisał polecenie do komputera i kapsuła otworzyła się z cichym sykiem. Vegetę owiało chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze. Ostrożnie wyszedł ze środka; cały ociekał płynem organicznym i po chwili w miejscu gdzie stał utworzyła się zielonkawa kałuża.  
- Masz - Aarin rzucił w jego stronę duży ręcznik.  
Vegeta zręcznie złapał go w powietrzu i zaczął się wycierać.  
- Tu leży nowy kombinezon. Zejdź na dół, gdy będziesz gotowy - powiedział wychodząc z laboratorium, nim Sayianin zdołał zadać mu jakiekolwiek pytanie.  
Książę powoli ubierając się poczuł, jak wściekłość, stłumiona przez utratę przytomności, znów zalewa go swoją falą. Już drugi raz w ciągu kilku dni został pobity do nieprzytomności ( nie dopuszczał jednak do siebie myśli o dwukrotnej porażce ). Już drugi raz ktoś miał czelność stanąć mu na drodze, rzucić wyzwanie. Nieświadomie zacisnął z całych sił szczęki. Co się z nim dzieje? Dlaczego nie mógł jej pokonać? Nie, źle sformułował pytanie. Dlaczego ona, pomimo tego, iż użył miażdżącej siły, wciąż do cholery żyje?! Oparł się o stół, zwieszając nisko głowę, pozwalając uporządkować się myślom. Przynajmniej widział w tym wszystkim jedną korzyść - udało mu się odnaleźć ostatnią Amon-shi, mającą być najpotężniejszą z rodu. Nie wątpił w to, iż Freezer sowicie wynagrodziłby go za tę informację. Choć od masakry kapłanek minęło kilka lat, tyran nie porzucił poszukiwań. Dlatego też, ci pseudo obrońcy sprawiedliwości, Biali Bracia wciąż żyją. Changellin obrócił ich fanatyczną nienawiść do magii na swoją korzyść. Znajdowali się pod jego opieką tylko po to, by namierzyć tę ostatnią zadrę, jaka przeszkadzała mu na Torilu...  
Vegeta poprawił rękawice i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Intrygował go jeden fakt - Yale musiała wiedzieć, iż jest poszukiwana. W takim razie dlaczego uleczyła go za pomocą swoich "zdolności"? Dlaczego nie użyli od razu kapsuły medycznej? I po diabła wyzywała go na pojedynek? Nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Cóż, najpierw dowie się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, a potem skończy z dziewczyną...  
Szybko przeszedł przez korytarz i zszedł po schodach. Radowała go myśl, iż wkrótce będzie mógł się jej odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Amon-shi popełniła poważny błąd ufając mu; gdyby tak usilnie nie starała się zgrywać bohaterki, nigdy nie zainteresowałby się jej osobą. Vegeta niemalże czul już smak zwycięstwa, rozkoszował się chwilą swojego tryumfu...  
_" Przepraszam... przepraszam za to... niepotrzebnie cię naraziłam... byłam głupia... przepraszam..."  
_Wspomnienie tych urywanych słów uderzyło go niespodziewanie z taką siłą, iż zaskoczony potknął się, omalże nie spadając ze schodów. Zaklął, chwytając się poręczy. Zaraz potem przed oczyma pojawił mu się obraz pary szmaragdowozielonych oczu, patrzących na niego z współczuciem, przyjaźnią... Vegeta potrząsnął głową, na jego twarzy pojawił się demoniczny uśmiech. Z jaką rozkoszą ujrzy jak światło w tych oczach gaśnie. Zszedł na dół i zaczął rozglądać się gorączkowopo izbie. Nie było w niej ani jednej żywej duszy_..._ no, na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Głęboko w kącie przy stole siedziała skulona postać. Sayianin z trudem i niedowierzaniem rozpoznał w niej swoją przeciwniczkę. Jeśli po nim nie było znać ani śladu walki, to Yale stanowiła jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. Vegeta nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, gdy był nieprzytomny, ale najwidoczniej Dellron nie zdążyła jeszcze dojść do siebie po ich starciu, choć mógłby przysiąc, iż znajdował się w gorszym od niej stanie. Najwyraźniej się mylił, gdyż dziewczyna wyglądała jakby wyszła zza grobu. Blada, ziemista cera, zapadnięte oczy, w których zamiast wesołych, łobuzerskich ogników odbijało się zmęczenie i apatia. Włosy związane miała niedbale w koński ogon, grzywka opadała jej na twarz. Siedziała skulona na ławie, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Ubrana była w gruby o wiele za duży brązowy sweter i ton ciemniejszą wełnianą, długą po kostki spódnicę. Prawą ręką mieszała powoli herbatę. Vegeta spostrzegł, iż dłoń drży jej nieznacznie. Drugą ręką co i rusz poprawiała sobie włosy lub rozcierała nerwowo nadgarstek. Książę dobrze znał ten syndrom - tak zachowywały się osoby, które dużo czasu spędziły zakute w kajdany. Yale wyglądała o wiele starzej, jak osoba, które w swym życiu widziała zbyt wiele cierpienia i bólu. Cały jej entuzjazm i energia gdzieś się ulotniła. Vegeta na początku zamierzał wygarnąć jej całą prawdę o niej, a następnie zaskoczoną unieszkodliwić, lecz teraz był tak zszokowany jej drastyczną zmianą, iż przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał i gapił się bez słowa. Jak ktoś, kto był w stanie mu dorównać, mógł tak diametralnie się zmienić? Wciąż oszołomiony podszedł bliżej. Teraz zauważył, iż nie tylko dłoń jej drży - cała dygotała, jakby było jej zimno choć w izbie było naprawdę bardzo ciepło, żeby nie powiedzieć gorąco. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie spostrzec wcześniej jego obecności. Dopiero teraz podniosła na niego zamglony wzrok, wpatrując się w Sayianina beznamiętnie, jakby był dla niej zupełnie obca osobą. Zdawało się, iż szuka w pamięci jego twarzy niepewna, czy w ogóle zna tego człowieka. Vegeta opadł na krzesło. Yale wróciła do mieszania od niechcenia herbaty. Sayianin siedział zupełnie skołowany czekając, aż dziewczyna odezwie się pierwsza. Ta jednak nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną nawiązaniem konwersacji,; cały czas wpatrywała się tępo w kubek.  
- Mogłabyś przestać - rzucił głucho; dzwonienie łyżeczki o szkło huczało w ciszy niczym dzwony, doprowadzając go do szału.  
- Wiesz, że zdenerwowana jest nie ta osoba, która się tłucze, tylko ta, której to przeszkadza? - wychrypiała, podnosząc na niego oczy.  
Gdy uniosła głowę, Vegeta dostrzegł szary cień przecinający jej lewy policzek oraz oko. Wyglądało to, jakby w tym miejscu nabiła sobie siniaka, bądź umazała się smarem.  
- Wiem kim jesteś - odparł poważnym tonem, wpatrując się w nią uważnie, czekając, jak zareaguje na te słowa.  
- Gratulacje, ja też wiem kim jesteś - jej odpowiedź całkowicie zbiła go z tropu, uwalniając przy okazji falę złości.  
- Przestań do cholery robić ze mnie idiotę! - krzyknął uderzając pięścią w stół. - Mówię o twoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu! Chyba wiesz, co mam na myśli. Prawda, Amon-shi? - ostatnie zdanie wysyczał lodowato, iście w stylu Freezera.  
Wyprostował się, krzyżując ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w Yale z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Oczekiwał teraz napadu strachu, paniki, błagań o litość, o zachowanie tajemnicy... Lecz dzisiaj najwyraźniej wszystko miało go zaskakiwać, gdyż Dellron odpowiedziała całkiem inaczej od jego oczekiwań...  
- Zgadza się. Jestem Adamantis, "ta o kamiennym sercu", z duszą na dwojga rozdartą, ostatnia żyjąca Amon-shi, kapłanka bogini ziemi i wszystkiego co żyje, Gaji. Ta, która pogrąży świat w chaosie...


	9. Rozdział VIII: Ostara

Rozdział VIII: Ostara*

* * *

Vegeta wpatrywał się oszołomiony w Yale, czy raczej Adamantis. Dziewczyna z ostatnimi słowami wyprostowała się, lustrując go swoimi przenikliwymi oczyma. Oczyma starszymi niż ona sama. Sayianinowi zdawało się, iż na moment w całej izbie zapanował półmrok, rozpraszany tylko przez bladą aurę, jaka spowijała postać Dellron. Jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie powagi i zadumy, rysy stwardniały, i teraz Yale przypominała bardziej posąg, niż żywą istotę. Pomimo jej nędznego wyglądu i fatalnego stanu zdrowia, zdawała się emanować z niej siła oraz dostojeństwo.  
Dziewczyna zamrugała szybko, garbiąc się ponownie. Całe wywołane wcześniej wrażenie pękło jak bańka mydlana.  
Vegeta był w stanie wyłącznie gapić się tępo na dziewczynę. Jej dobrowolna deklaracja była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógł się spodziewać. Yale, jak gdyby nigdy nic, upiła łyk herbaty, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. Wstała, zamierzając wyjść z pomieszczenia. Ten ruch wybił Sayianina z apatii - gwałtownie złapał Yale za rękę, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. W głowie miał mętlik od natłoku pytań, lecz nie potrafił zdecydować się na żadne z nich. Dziewczyna zaskoczona jego reakcją, czekała, lustrując go swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Vegeta stwierdził, że łatwiej byłoby mu się skupić, gdyby choć na chwilę odwróciła swój wzrok w inną stronę.  
- Jakim cudem udało ci się przeżyć? - spytał w końcu książę.  
- To proste. Kiedy Freezer mordował moje rodaczki, ja od kilku miesięcy gniłam w lochach Waterdeep. A kiedy po Torilu zaczął krążyć list gończy za mną, wstąpiłam, biorąc przykład z innych więźniów, do armii tyrana. Najciemniej jest w końcu pod latarnią - odpowiedziała beztroskim tonem, jakby opowiadała o wizycie u babci.  
Książę zauważył, iż gdy wspominała o swoich krewniaczkach, przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas pogardy, a same słowo "rodaczki" niemalże wypluła. Jedno było pewne - Yale nie pałała miłością do innych Amon-shi. Dalsze rozmyślania przerwało mu wejście, a raczej wpadnięcie do środka Kuhla. Olbrzym miał na sobie ochlapaną czerwoną cieczą, przepisową zbroję, a w jego oczach czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego. Gdy podszedł bliżej dało się zauważyć ( jak i poczuć ), iż cieczą jest krew. Kuhl ciągnął za sobą martwe... coś. Vegeta nie potrafił tego inaczej zidentyfikować, gdyż stworzenie wyglądało jakby rozjechał je walec - bezładna mieszanina futra i mięsa. Olbrzym spojrzał na Vegetę z nieukrywaną pogardą, jak na karalucha. Sayianin mimowolnie zacisnął szczęki, wyobrażając sobie Zegritha przeszytego na wylot ki blastem.  
- Masz z tym czymś problem? - warknął, wskazując palcem na Vegetę.  
Sayianin zamierzał mu coś odpowiedzieć, co zapewne skończyłoby się bójką, lecz ubiegła go Yale, stając pomiędzy mężczyznami.  
- Spokojnie, Kuhl. Tylko sobie rozmawialiśmy. Prawda, Veggie?  
Vegeta poczuł, że szczęka mimowolnie zaczyna mu zjeżdżać w dół.  
"Jak ona się do mnie zwróciła?!"  
- Że co? - wydukał z trudem.  
Dellron mrugnęła do niego łobuzersko, zaraz jednak jej uwagę przykuło zmasakrowane stworzenie, które przywlókł ze sobą Kuhl.  
- Co to ma być?  
- TO był mały, śliczny niedźwiadek. Teraz to jest mielonka - odparł Zegrith podnosząc ścierwo na wysokość oczu tak, by Yale i Vegeta mogli je sobie dokładnie obejrzeć. - Ktoś znów bawi się w przemyt materiałów wybuchowych, i prawdopodobnie zgubił jeden. Musiała go trafić spora "urwiłapka".  
"Urwiłapką" nazywano pieszczotliwie bardzo niestabilny materiał wybuchowy, wchodzący w skład głowic najnowszych, będących jeszcze w eksperymentalnej fazie, pocisków. Transportowano go zawsze w specjalnie przystosowanych pojemnikach, pomimo tego i tak trzeba było zachowywać najwyższe środki ostrożności. Wypadki zdarzały się jednak nader często, a ich ofiary przeważnie kończyły z urwanymi rękoma ( w optymistycznej wersji ).  
- Cholera, a już myślałam, że mamy spokój na jakiś czas - westchnęła z rezygnacja Dellron. - No nic, jutro się tym zajmę...jak poczuje się lepiej... - po tych słowach, z wyraźnym trudem zaczęła iść w kierunku schodów.  
Kuhl zerwał się, chcąc jej pomóc, lecz jedno jej spojrzenie usadziło go z powrotem na miejscu. Po wyjściu Yale zapadła niezręczna cisza. Obaj mężczyźni piorunowali się nawzajem spojrzeniami. Pozostawienie ich samych sobie z pewnością nie należało do najmądrzejszych pomysłów. Nim jednak zdołali sobie zrobić krzywdę ( czy raczej Vegeta Kuhlowi ), do izby wszedł Aarin.  
- Kuhl, w końcu wró... CO to ma być?! - czarnoskóry stanął jak wryty.  
Kuhl zamrugał zaskoczony. Zupełnie zapomniał o martwym zwierzu, którego cały czas trzymał w ręce.  
- Dobra, mniejsza z tym, później mi wszytko wyjaśnisz - Aarin pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. - Vegeta, mogę cię na chwilę prosić?  
Sayianin ruszył za nim zastanawiając się, czego może od niego chcieć.  
"Pewnie będzie prosił, żebym nie wydał tej zdrajczyni" - pomyślał wchodząc do niedużego pomieszczenia.  
Było to centrum dowodzenia - serce całej kwatery. To tutaj znajdowały się najważniejsze urządzenia, które monitorowały i kontrolowały całą wschodnią część Crespenct. Pokoik rozbrzmiewał nieustannie jednostajnym buczeniem komputerów i popiskiwaniem radarów. Aarin wskazał księciu jedno z krzeseł, sam zaś oprał się o biurko, na którym porozrzucane były jakieś papiery i mapy.  
- Czego chcesz? - spytał Vegeta siadając.  
- Od razu przechodzimy do konkretów, co? - zapytał Gend; kąciki ust zadrgały mu nieznacznie.  
"W gorącej wodzie kąpany, zupełnie jak Yale" - dodał sobie w myślach.  
- Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Niestety, jesteś unieruchomiony na Torilu na jakiś czas. Poinformowałem dowództwo o twoim "awaryjnym" lądowaniu. Myśleliśmy, że uda się naprawić twoją kapsułę, ale uszkodzenia są tak poważne, że nadaje się jedynie na złom, a niedawno co została odebrana nowa partia pojazdów, więc tak jakby zostaliśmy bez środków transportu. Musisz poczekać, aż skończą jedną dla ciebie.  
- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nie znajdzie się ani jedna wolna kapsuła - Vegeta nie musiał w tej chwili niczego udawać, był autentycznie zaskoczony.  
- Każdy wyprodukowany statek jest natychmiast oznaczany i dostarczany do hangaru, skąd zabiera całą partię jeden z krążowników Freezera. Następnie pojazdy są rozwożone w miejsca, gdzie jest na nie zapotrzebowanie - zaczął wyjaśnienia Aarin. - Poza tym, na Torilu miał miejsce szereg wypadków, których konsekwencją jest niedobór sprzętu. Kopalnie mithrilu zostały ostatnio częściowo zalane, częściowo zasypane przez sabotażystów. Jednocześnie zaatakowano fabryki i kuźnie, w których obrabiany jest metal. Mówiąc krótko - brakuje nam surowców do budowy kapsuł.  
Vegeta milczał, trawiąc w spokoju uzyskane informacje. Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, nie śpieszyło mu się z powrotem do głównej siedziby Freezera, wręcz przeciwnie. Opóźnienie było doskonałym pretekstem, by pozostać na Toril i lepiej zbadać sprawę Adamantis...  
Aarin nie spuszczał wzroku z Sayianina. Mógł się założyć, że ogoniasty ma do niego mnóstwo pytań na które, prędzej czy później, będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. Cały czas modlił się, by przeczucie Yale się sprawdziło...  
- Do czasu, aż zbudują nową kapsułę, możesz zostać tutaj - przerwał milczenie Gend. - Mamy bardzo dużo wolnego miejsca, więc...  
- Co? - spytał Vegeta wyrwany nagle ze swoich myśli. - Zamierzacie mnie pilnować, żebym nie poleciał wydać waszej przyjaciółeczki, tak? - rzucił pogardliwie.  
- Nie zrobisz tego - odparł spokojnie Aarin, choć jego głos zrobił się znacznie chłodniejszy.  
- A niby kto mnie powstrzyma? - wysyczał Vegeta, pochylając się do przodu. - Ty?  
- Nie, nie ja. Ona - twarz Genda pozostawała w dalszym ciągu kamienna, wyprana z wszelkich emocji. - Chyba zapomniałeś, jaka była umowa. Przegrałeś walkę, więc...  
- Mam gdzieś wasze umowy! - krzyknął książę zrywając się gwałtownie z miejsca.  
Krzesło, na którym siedział, przewróciło się z hukiem. Powietrze wokół Vegety nieznacznie zafalowało. Był wściekły, nie, wściekły to zbyt łagodne określenie. Był wkurwiony jak nigdy w życiu, a to tylko przez dwa słowa. "Przegrałeś walkę", huczało mu w głowie, jakby ktoś obok niego strzelił z armaty. Miał ochotę dać upust swej złości, najlepiej zrównując to miejsce z ziemią.  
- Uspokój się i wysłuchaj mnie do końca - na Gendzie nagły wybuch Vegety nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia. - Zawarliście z Yale układ, a umowa z Amon-shi, choćby chodziło o błahostkę, to poważna sprawa. To tak, jakbyś składał przysięgę przed samym bóstwem, które, chcąc czy nie chcą, w końcu reprezentuje.  
- I co? Jak złamie słowo to porazi mnie piorun? - zadrwił książę.  
Aarin westchnął cicho. "To będzie trudna rozmowa".  
- Nie mam pojęcia, ale ja na twoim miejscu bym nie ryzykował. Poza tym, jesteś wojownikiem - dałeś słowo.  
Vegeta poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. "Próbujesz mnie wziąć pod włos, co?" - pomyślałam, spoglądając na rozmówce spod przymrużonych powiek. - "Nieładnie, bardzo nieładnie..."  
- Na pocieszenie mogę dodać, iż gdyby Yale nie przeszła transformacji, pewnie zdołałabyś ją pokonać. Przewyższa cię zarówno techniką jak i szybkością, lecz posiada jedną poważną wadę - nie potrafi korzystać z własnej Ki. Gdybyś na samym początku użył pocisków Ki, pewnie nie mogłabym się dłużej przed nimi bronić. Ona również mogła zaatakować od razu z pełną mocą... - Aarin zawahał się na moment. - Jak na ironie później przegrałeś właśnie przez swoją siłę.  
Vegeta miał minę, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Gend zastanawiał się, jak ma mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Książę patrzył na niego mętnym wzrokiem. Złość została chwilowa przytłumiona, przez słowa Aarina. Sayianin, nie mógł pojąć, jakim sposobem jego siła stała się przyczyną jego zguby. Przecież to było... niemożliwe?  
- Widzisz, jak już mówiłem wcześniej, Yale nie potrafi kontrolować przepływu swojej Ki. Przeprowadziliśmy wszystkie znane i możliwe testy oraz badania, i nie wykryliśmy przyczyny "upośledzenia".  
- A co to ma wspólnego z... - zaczął Vegeta, ale Aarin pokazał, żeby mu nie przerywał.  
- Jej Ki kumuluje się w różnych punktach, ale Yale nie może z niej skorzystać zupełnie, jakby w jej ciele tkwiła niewidzialna bariera. Co jakiś czas musi uwolnić nagromadzony nadmiar energii, żeby móc normalnie funkcjonować.  
- A co się stanie, jeśli nie zdoła jej w porę z siebie wyrzucić? - spytał książę przeczuwając, do czego dochodzi Aarin.  
- To, co miałeś nieszczęście odczuć na własnej skórze. Yale jest bardzo wrażliwa na obcą Ki, doskonale wyczuwa potencjał przeciwnika nawet z dużej odległości, a twój nagły skok mocy rozbił ją kompletnie. Nie była przygotowana na coś takiego. Do tego jej własna Ki przekroczyła już dawno stan krytyczny i podczas starcia znalazła możliwość wydobycia się.  
- Transformacja.  
- Niezupełnie, ale jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy lepszego określenia na ten stan. Twój nagły skok energii, spowodował u niej coś na kształt "zwarcia". Jej Ki wymknęła się spod kontroli, przejmując nad nią całkowitą władzę - zakończył Aarin.  
Vegeta milczał. Dręczyło go jedno pytanie, które jednak nie chciało mu za nic w świecie przejść przez gardło. Na jego szczęście, Gend domyślił się, co może go trapić. Z kieszeni wyciągnął zwiniętą, migoczącą srebrem linkę, którą rzucił Vegecie. Książę zaczął oglądać ją ciekawie - była to ta sama linka, z jaką pomocą została poskromiona Yale. Przeciągnął ją między palcami. W dotyku była niezwykle delikatna i miękka. Kiedy zbliżył ją do twarzy spostrzegł, iż jest upleciona z pojedynczych, krótkich włosów, przypominających sierść jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Szarpnął nią na próbę. Musiał przyznać, iż była o wiele bardziej wytrzymała, niż na to wyglądała.  
- Jest zrobiona z włosów sfinksa - wyjaśnił po chwili Aarin. - Splecenie takiej linki wymaga wielkiej wprawy i cierpliwości, ale najtrudniejsze jest oczywiście zdobycie niezbędnego materiału. Yale wykonała je własnoręcznie zaraz po tym, jak przydzielono ją do naszej placówki - wyciągnął dłoń; Vegeta z lekkim wahaniem oddał mu sznur, który Gend od razu schował do kieszeni. - Jest piekielnie wytrzymała, ale to nie stanowi jej głównej zalety. Sierść sfinksa jest odporna zarówno na magię, jak i oddziaływanie energii Ki.  
- Czyli ten sznureczek zahamował wydzielanie się jej Ki? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Sayianin.  
Aarin mu przytaknął.  
- To zabawne, prawda? Gdy dochodzi do transformacji, nie ma siły, która zdołałaby wtedy powstrzymać Yale, zaś taka mała rzecz potrafi ją bez trudu okiełznać - pokręcił z lekką rezygnacją głową. - No dobra, jednak nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać...

* * *

W komnacie panował półmrok, który dodatkowo pogłębiał atmosferę tajemniczości tego miejsca. Chłód oraz wilgoć nasycały powietrze, a ciszę zakłócały jedynie dziwne odgłosy przypominające mlaskanie. Aarin stał oparty o zimną ścianę - przed chwilą właśnie powtórzył słowo w słowo swoją rozmowę z Vegetą. Teraz oczekiwał na reakcję przyjaciółki. Yale, na wpół wisząc, wpół stojąc w kamiennej wnęce milczała pozwalając, by lecznicze pnącza swobodnie oplatały jej ciało. Co jakiś czas któraś z roślin odrywała się od niej z cichym mlaśnięciem, by zmienić swoją pozycję i przesłać życiodajne soki w chore miejsce. Cisza ta zaczynała już Gendowi ciążyć, ale wiedział, iż lepiej nie przeszkadzać Yale w rozmyślaniach.  
- I jak zareagował? - spytała w końcu Dellron; jej głos potoczył się echem po komnacie.  
- Względnie nie najgorzej - odpowiedział poważnie Aarin. - Musi się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. No, raczej dał mi to do zrozumienia, bo wyszedł bez słowa. Mogło być znacznie gorzej - nie zginąłem na miejscu.  
- Ale miałeś cykora, co? - Yale uśmiechnęła się złośliwie; mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę.  
- Miałby pełne prawo mnie zabić. Przyznaliśmy się do zdrady. Yale, posłuchaj - zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Ja... nie jestem do końca przekonany, co do twojego planu. Nie wydaje ci się, że działamy zbyt szybko? Zbyt pochopnie? - przerwał czekając na reakcję Dellron.  
Nie próbowała mu przerywać, więc ciągnął dalej.  
- Od samego początku nie był do nas "przyjaźnie" nastawiony, a teraz, po walce... Wepchnęliśmy mu karabin do ręki, naładowany i gotów do strzału. Pytanie tylko, czy z niego skorzysta.  
- Nie, braciszku. Pytanie, w kogo go wyceluje - odparła spokojnie dziewczyna. - Wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale nie podjęłabym tego ryzyka, gdyby nie było ono konieczne. Prawda jest taka, że bez niego nie damy sobie rady. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto nie zawaha się przed niczym, kogoś, kto nie cofnie się przed żadnym niebezpieczeństwem, kto zdoła dorównać mu siłą. Potrzebujemy jego.  
- Myślałem... - Aarin zawahał się na moment. - Myślałem, że ty będziesz w stanie...  
- Zabić Freezera? - dokończyła za niego dziewczyna. - Nie, dopóki nie jestem w stanie kontrolować swojej mocy, nie mam nawet co o tym marzyć, a o użyciu samej magii już rozmawialiśmy. Dopóki nie jestem w stanie zapanować nad tym, co we mnie siedzi, lepiej żebym nie próbowała się wychylać... - mówiąc to, podniosła głowę.  
Aarin musiał się opanować, by nie odwrócić od niej wzroku. Wyglądała... strasznie. Rysy ponownie jej stwardniały, przybierając demoniczny wyraz. Dodatkowo cera jej zbladła; nie była już opalona, lecz biała niczym alabaster. Źrenice zmieniły się w pionowe szparki, jak u żmii, a same oczy świeciły jadowitą zielenią. Z rozchylonych warg wystawały ostre kły. Yale oddychała ciężko, charkocząc, jakby coś utkwiło jej w gardle. Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny blado, lecz bardziej przypominało to grymas bólu.  
- Wiem, nie wyglądam zbyt ciekawie, dopiero jutro będę w normalnym stanie... - jej głos był teraz cichy niczym szelest liści.  
- To co robimy? - zmienił szybko temat Gend.  
- Czekamy. I obserwujemy - zarządziła Dellron. - Mam przeczucie, że niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni.  
Mężczyzna chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Yale nakazała mu gestem milczenie.  
- Niczym się nie martw, ja zajmę się Vegetą - zapewniła go. - Ty wracaj do swoich obowiązków.  
Aarin skinął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia.  
- A, i jeszcze jedno! - zawołała dziewczyna, nim przyjaciel opuścił komnatę. - Powiedz Smugowi, że jak następnym razem zgubi transport, to osobiście nogi mu z dupy powyrywam.  
Przez twarz Genda przebiegł uśmiech rozbawienia.  
- Nie martw się, z pewnością mu powtórzę.

* * *

Vegeta rzucił się na łózko. Podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę, gapiąc się otępiałym wzrokiem w sufit. W głowie huczało mu od dzisiejszych niespodziewanych odkryć. I pomyśleć, że spędził na Torilu niecałe trzy doby! Strach pomyśleć, czego by się dowiedział, gdyby zabawił tu dłużej. Najpierw awaryjne lądowanie, potem "cudowne" uzdrowienie, walka, po której okazało się, iż jego przeciwniczką jest ostatnia pozostała przy życiu Amon-shi, za którą Freezer wyznaczył bajeczną nagrodę, a teraz to... Książę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ci ludzie są aby na pewno zdrowi psychicznie. Przecież podali mu dowód swojej zdrady na tacy, jeszcze z przybraniem. Sam nie wiedział, co w rozmowie z Aarinem wydało mu się bardziej absurdalne - propozycja dołączenia do ich spisku, czy raczej obietnica zdobycia prawdziwej potęgi... Vegeta zaśmiał się w duchu. Niby co oni mogą mu zaoferować? Jest od nich dużo silniejszy, a Adamantis, choć okazała się być niebezpieczną przeciwniczką, nie miała bladego pojęcia o wykorzystaniu Ki. To, co mu zaproponowano, było jakąś nędzną próbą zjednania go sobie. Sayianin, choć nienawidził Freezera bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie i zrobiłby wszystko, by ujrzeć jego upadek, nie miał zamiaru dać nabrać się na tę głupią sztuczkę. Vegeta mimowolnie zacisnął pięści na samą myśl o Tyranie, któremu był zmuszony służyć. Nienawidził go za to, w jaki sposób go traktował, za to, że zniszczył jego planetę, ale najbardziej za to, iż nie był w stanie się z nim mierzyć... Wszystkie treningi, przyjmowanie najniebezpieczniejszych misji, rzucanie swojego życia na szalę służyło wyłącznie jednemu celowi - zdobycia mocy zdolnej pokonać Freezera. Vegety nie obchodziło jego imperium, nie interesowało go przejęcie władzy. Jedyne czego pragnął to stać się najpotężniejszym wojownikiem w kosmosie, kimś, kogo wszyscy będą się bali. Kimś, kogo nikt nie ośmieli się lekceważyć. Sayianin zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w marzeniach.  
"Tak, Freezerze, kiedyś spotka cię zasłużona kara."  
Pewną satysfakcję sprawiała mu myśl, iż wie więcej, niżby chciał tego Changelling. Znał prawdę o losie swojej planety, swoich rodaków. Dotarcie do niej zajęło mu trochę czasu, lecz w końcu ją odkrył.  
"Za to też dotknie cię kara" - pomyślał, czując wzbierającą w nim nienawiść.  
Informacja ta z początku nim wstrząsnęła, lecz później tylko ugruntowała w nim mocniej jego postanowienie. Freezer musi zginąć. Póki co jednak kamuflował się, udając, iż nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nie był głupi, nie zamierzał wzbudzać przedwcześnie niczyich podejrzeń. I choć krew w nim wrzała za każdym razem, gdy musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z oprawcą swojego ludu, powstrzymywał się od zaatakowania Tyrana. Cały czas powtarzał sobie, że jeszcze go dopadnie, że w końcu zdobędzie siłę, której nawet Changelling będzie musiał ulec, że w końcu to on zatryumfuje. Przecież był Sayianinem, urodzonym po to, by walczyć, walczyć i zwyciężać. Póki co zaś starał się jak najefektywniej wykorzystać "służbę" w armii Tyrana. Czuł, jak każda potyczka go wzmacnia, jak z każdego starcia powraca silniejszy. Każdy pojedynek zbliżał go do tej cudownej mocy, którą tak bardzo pragnął zdobyć.  
"Gdyby tylko istniał sposób, by to wszystko jakoś przyśpieszyć" - pomyślał czując narastającą w środku frustrację.  
Zmęczenie i doświadczenie ostatnich dni sprawiły, iż leżąc tak z zamkniętymi oczyma, Vegeta powoli osunął się w kojące ramiona snu...

Delikatnym pociągnięciem pędzla skończyła malować misterny symbol. Teraz, z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią, podziwiała swoje dzieło. Podobne rysunki zdobiły jej drugą dłoń oraz stopy. W chybotliwym świetle świec, czarne zdobienia zdawały się poruszać, wić niczym węże na alabastrowej skórze. Yale ostrożnie zakręciła pojemniczek z tuszem, po czym postawiła go obok pędzla. Powolnym ruchem narzuciła na siebie czarny, aksamitny płaszcz z obszernym kapturem, który zaciągnęła od razu na głowę. Zgasiła świecę - teraz ciemności rozpraszała jedynie bladozielona poświata, jaką emanował klejnot, znajdujący się na jej czole. Kryształ Io**. Dotknęła go delikatnie, czując znajomy szum krwi w skroniach. Był tym razem słabszy, łatwy do kontrolowania. Był niczym klepsydra - odmierzał czas, jaki jej pozostał. Yale czuła ogromną ulgę; dzisiaj mogła się w końcu pozbyć swojego ciężaru. Dzisiejszej nocy uwolni swoje ciało od nagromadzonej energii i znów będzie wolna, wolna i... czysta. Tak, zalegające pokłady mocy, z których nie mogła skorzystać, traktowała niczym brud, zator, którego należy się pozbyć, by organizm mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Odzyska spokój i samokontrolę. Będzie panią własnego ciała i umysłu. Energicznym ruchem otworzyła na oścież okno. Chłodne, wieczorne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz, atakując zmysły tysiącem doznań. Yale odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić głośne łomotanie własnego serca.  
- Merry met*** - wyszeptała, skacząc w aksamitną czerń nocy.

* * *

Vegeta zerwał się gwałtownie. Zdawało mu się, iż spada w bezdenną przepaść, czarną i mroczną. Mimowolnie przejechał dłońmi po swoim ciele, sprawdzając jego "realność".  
- Głupi sen - mruknął pod nosem, zsuwając się cicho z łóżka.  
Odczekał chwilę, by oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do panujących w pokoju ciemności. Powoli podszedł do okna - duchota zalegająca w pokoju była nie do zniesienia. Otworzył na oścież okiennice. Wokół panowały głębokie ciemności. Ciszę na zewnątrz zakłócały jedynie od czasu do czasu krzyki zwierząt, lub szum liści poruszanych lekkimi powiewami wiatru. Vegeta stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu - zdawało mu się, iż zdrzemnął się zaledwie na kilka minut, tymczasem zaś dochodziła północ. Oparł się o parapet, wpatrując się w ciemny las. Nocą zacierała się tutaj granica pomiędzy jawą, a snem; rzeczywistością, a fantazją. O zmroku wszelka cywilizacja zdawała się "znikać", magiczne koło czasu cofało się, przenosząc wszystko w wiek, w którym należało liczyć się z siłami przyrody, w którym tajemnice i siły pierwotne czaiły się na każdym kroku. W którym ludzie musieli liczyć się z bogami...  
Nikt o tej porze nie zanurzał się w lasy Crescent, nikt, choć Bracia przekonywali, iż miejsce to zostało "oczyszczone z plugastwa". W sercach wszystkich tkwił pierwotny lęk przed nieznanym. Przed tym, czego nie rozumieli. Mało kto nawet za dnia przekraczał niewidzialną granicę pomiędzy zachodnią, ucywilizowaną częścią Crescent, a wschodnią, dziką, która stała się azylem dla wszelki wyrzutków i odmieńców. Tutaj prawo Freezera i Zakonu Prawdy nie istniało. Wszystko toczyło się tak, jak sto, dwieście, pięćset lat temu. Tutaj natura wyznaczała tryb życia.  
Vegecie trudno było uwierzyć w plotki, jakie chodziły o tym miejscu. Żołnierze, którzy wracali z Torilu, opowiadali niestworzone historie, o stworzeniach zamieszkujących te lasy. Owszem, w co trwożliwszych, miejsce to mogło wzbudzić niepokój, ale znając życie, jego zła sława była sporo przesadzona. W końcu Changelling wręcz z fanatyczną zawziętością niszczył wszelkie owiane mitami miejsca, które najczęściej okazywały się być kryjówkami buntowników, którzy sami rozsiewali wszystkie te plotki. Dlaczego więc i tym razem miało być inaczej? Tym bardziej, iż dowiedział się, że i tutaj znajdują się ośrodki buntu. Z tego, co powiedział mu Aarin, bardzo dobrze zorganizowanego buntu. Cała ich organizacja była bardzo dobrze przemyślana, a w podejmowanych przez nich działaniach nie widać było żadnych nieprzemyślanych ruchów.  
"No, może za wyjątkiem jednego" - pomyślał Vegeta, uśmiechając się paskudnie.  
Wyjawienie mu wszystkiego, było ich najgorszą pomyłką. Już wyobrażał sobie minę Freezera, gdy wszystko mu opowie! Z pewnością podbuduje tym jego zaufanie do siebie, a oto mu przecież chodziło. Im bardziej Freezer będzie czuł, iż może na nim polegać, tym łatwiej Saiyaninowi będzie się do niego zbliżyć, co oznaczało, iż w końcu może uda mu się znaleźć jego słaby punkt. Tak! Klucz do zwycięstwa w końcu pojawił się w zasięgu jego ręki, czuł to...  
Vegeta podniósł gwałtownie głowę, mrużąc oczy. Zdawało mu się, że coś mignęła w atramentowej czerni lasu. Wytężył wzrok, ale nie zobaczył nic nowego.  
"Pewnie mi się coś przywidziało" - pomyślał, chwytając za okiennice, z zamiarem ich zamknięcia. Zamarł jednak nieruchomo, gdyż, tym razem już wyraźnie, zobaczył błysk na skraju lasu. Tym razem to nie mógł być omam. Na granicy drzew, co chwila migało jaskrawozielone światełko, niczym gigantycznych rozmiarów świetlik. Książę jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w nie, usiłując zgadnąć, co to może być. Światełko przestało łypać - teraz jarzyło się intensywnie, niczym latarnia na morzu. Vegeta, z wzrokiem w nim utkwionym, poczuł, jak opuszcza go wszelki niepokój i stres, zupełnie, jakby to dziwne zjawisko zawierało w sobie jakąś niezwykłą, oczyszczającą moc. Książę odetchnął z ulgą - czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z barków ogromny ciężar. Jednocześnie wraz z cudownym spokojem, napłynęło coś innego. Głos. Śpiewny, melodyjny głos.  
"Pójdź za mym światłem."  
Vegeta, niczym w transie, wskoczył na parapet i zleciał w dół, miękko lądując na wilgotnej trawie...

* * *

"Poszedłem (...), nie żądając żadnych wyjaśnień, bo najlepszym sposobem otrzymania odpowiedzi (...) było niezadawanie pytań."  
Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt  
"Kiedy byłem dziełem sztuki"

* * *

* Ostara - sabat zrównania wiosennego; na Torilu była to również noc w której dochodziło do kumulacji energii przepływającej przez planetę, czemu towarzyszą gwałtowne zjawiska atmosferyczne, niepokój wśród istot żywych, oraz utrudnioną kontrolę nad ki.

** kryształ Io - jedna z charakterystycznych cech Amon-shi. Kryształ ten znajduje się na czole, jego barwa zawsze zależy od żywiołu, jakim dysponuje kapłanka. Właśnie w nim, kumuluje się Moc, dzięki której Amon-shi może rzucać zaklęcia, jest swoistym "zbiornikiem". Pomaga również koncentrować energię oraz służy do łatwiejszego wchodzenia w trans.

*** Merry met - "radosne spotkanie", powitanie używane przez czarownice.


	10. Rozdział IX: Prawdziwa moc

Rozdział IX: Prawdziwa moc

* * *

"Jedyna moc, jaka istnieje, jest wewnątrz nas samych."  
Luanne Rice  
"Wywiad z wampirem"

* * *

Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś nad tym, czym jest magia?  
Wielcy uczeni od wieków zadają sobie to pytanie.  
Czym jest magia?  
Co sprawia, że niektórzy mogą się nią posługiwać, a inni nie? Dlaczego z jej pomocą jesteśmy w stanie dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych?  
Niektórzy z mędrców uważają, iż magia jest energią pozostałą po Wielkim Wybuchu, jaki ukształtował wszechświat. Nazywają ją "energią chaosu", siłą sprawczą, swoistym perpetum mobile, jaki stworzył kosmos. Inni stawiają ją na równi z Ki, używając obu tych nazw zamiennie. I jest coś w tym z prawdy, ale nie do końca. Jeszcze inni, nie wierzą w nią, traktując ją jako ciemnotę i zabobony, w które wierzą "prymitywne" ludy. Uważają, że tam, gdzie wkracza zaawansowana technologia, znika wszelki mistycyzm. Ostatni zaś, wszelkie praktyki magiczne traktują jako obrazę boską i nielegalną ingerencję w siły przyrody. W ich mniemaniu, człowiek nie powinien posługiwać się czarami, "naginając", dzięki nim rzeczywistość, gdyż taka moc powinna należeć jedynie do bogów. Tacy każdego, kto potrafi rzucić urok, lub nawet powiesi sobie tylko nad drzwiami ochronny symbol uwity z ziół, paliliby na stosach , topili i nabijali na pal. Nimi kieruje wyłącznie strach, nie próbują nawet zrozumieć istoty magii. Bo gdyby tylko spróbowali pojąć, czym ona jest, musieliby nabrać do niej szacunku. Magia nie jest zła. Właściwie, to ona nie jest ani dobra, ani zła. To, w jaki sposób zostanie wykorzystana, zależy wyłącznie od tego, kto się nią posługuje, od jego poglądów i systemu wartości. Jest narzędziem, więc jak możemy ją osądzać? Czy oskarżasz młotek, czy gwóźdź, gdy rozleci się krzesło na którym siedzisz, czy raczej stolarza, który je zrobił? Co? Wracając jednak do tematu, powiem wam, czym dla mnie jest magia.  
Jest siłą, tkwiącą w każdej żywej istocie, w każdym elemencie przyrody, w każdej kropli deszczu, pojedynczym listku czy płomieniu. Krąży w naszym ciele niczym krew, i tak jak krew, każdy ma jej określony rodzaj, "grupę". Ma swoją naturę, swój kolor, a nawet zapach. Jest oddechem, jaki tchnęli w nas bogowie, sprawiając, że ożyliśmy. Jest życiem, jest siłą przekazywaną w chwilach narodzin dziecku przez matkę. Jest czystą energią, pochodzącą z wyższego wymiaru, z boskiej sfery sacrum. Dlatego też nic na świcie nie może się jej oprzeć. Dlatego umiejętnie użyta może uczynić wszystko. Nie krępują ją żadne prawa, żadne zasady. Może uczynić z nas bogów, lub strącić w otchłań piekła. To prawdziwa moc, tkwiącą w każdym z nas, czekająca tylko na uwolnienie. Jest błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem, czymś będącym ponad wszystkim i wszystkimi...

* * *

Ostara - zrównanie dnia i nocy. Noc, która rodzi wiosnę, przeganiając precz zimę. Wszystko budzi się do życia, wszystko rozpiera energia, jakaś niezmącona radość, unosi się w powietrzu, napędzając wszystkich. Ten dzień w tradycji Starszego Ludu* zawsze był wyjątkowy. Oznaczał zwycięstwo życia, nad śmiercią. Był obchodzony jako jedne z największych świąt, a obrzędy, rozpoczynające się o północy, trwały do białego rana. Wśród tańców, radosnych śpiewów i pochodów, czczono pierwszy dzień wiosny. Ostara jest wyjątkowa z jeszcze jednego powodu. Wraz z obudzeniem się przyrody, następuje co roku niezwykle wysoki skok Mocy. Energia magiczna unosi się w powietrzu, przepełniając je zapachem ozonu. Wszystko zdaje się pękać od niej w szwach, a magia za wszelką cenę stara znaleźć sobie ujście. Ostara dla istot obeznanych ze sztuką magiczną jest nocą wyzwolenia, oczyszczenia. Moc, wypełniająca ich bezgranicznie i wprawiająca w stan euforii, szuka ujścia, a obrzędy sabatu pozwalały jej go znaleźć.  
Dla Yale jednak ten dzień był ważny z zupełnie innego powodu. W sabat Ostary przyszła właśnie na świat, jako najmłodsza Amon-shi, ostatnia kapłanka ziemi, córka Amifryty. Nadano jej imię Adamantis - "kamienne serce", gdyż takie winna mieć, by spełnić swoją misję. Twarde, nieczułe, jakby z głazu. Bez krztyny litości i miłosierdzia. Nieludzkie. Tego wymagali od niej wszyscy, tego domagało się jej przeznaczenie. Jednak nikt, nawet bogowie, nie przewidzieli, że ta mała dziewczynka, która przez swe urodzenie powinna być im bezwzględnie posłuszna, podejmie walkę ze swoim losem. Tego nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć. Batalię o swoje życie zaczęła od odrzucenia imienia Adamantis, a przybrania nowego.  
Yale Dellron -"ta, która walczy z przeznaczeniem".

* * *

Vegeta wędrował przez las, pogrążony jakby w transie. Czas zdawał się tutaj zatrzymać, zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś rozpostarł nad Creaspenct niewidzialny parasol, oddzielając go w ten sposób, od rzeczywistości. Wszystko spowijała gęsta mgła, nadająca scenerii bardziej fantastyczny klimat. Saiyanin szedł przez las, wiedziony melodyjnym głosem. Jego ruchy były ciężkie, ospałe, zupełnie jakby brodził w wodzie. Cudem było to, iż ani razu się nie potknął, gdyż zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła niego. Podobny był teraz do konia z klapkami na oczach. Mogłoby przed nim przebiec stado rozwścieczonych nosorożców, a on by i tak niczego nie zauważył. Teraz dla księcia istniało tylko jedno - kobiecy głos, który przyciągał go do siebie niczym magnes, który sprawiał, iż wszystko za wyjątkiem niego, stawało się być mniej realne. Wiedziony jego brzmieniem, parł niestrudzenie naprzód, dawno już przekroczywszy wschodnią granicę Creaspenct. Od kilku minut znajdował się w tej "dzikiej" części lasu, tej, której tak się obawiano...  
Vegeta zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chwiejąc się niepewnie na nogach. Przetarł dłońmi oczy, po czym ze zdziwieniem zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał sam siebie.  
Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, co go tu sprowadziło. Głos. Tylko, że teraz, zamiast tego jednego, słyszał kilkanaście różnych, mieszających się ze sobą, oraz z odgłosami... muzyki? Saiyanin wytężył słuch. Nie mylił się, w oddali rozbrzmiewały dźwięki fletów, lutni, dzwonków i bębenków. Całość mieszała się ze sobą chaotycznie, nie tworząc żadnej, konkretnej melodii. Zupełnie tak, jakby każdy z muzykantów, wbrew reszcie, starał się zagrać swój utwór. Vegeta ruszył w stronę, z której dochodził cały ten hałas. Ostrożnie rozgarnął gąszcz gałęzi, po czym zamarł, niczym zamieniony w słup soli. Jego oczom ukazał się najdziwniejszy widok, jaki kiedykolwiek oglądał. Na polanie, w samym sercu lasu, miało zebranie z tuzin najbardziej niesamowitych stworzeń, zamieszkujących tę okolicę. Każde z nich albo grało na jakimś instrumencie, albo śpiewało czystymi głosami pieśni, w nieznanym mu języku. Całości towarzyszyły tańce, a raczej coś, co taniec zapewne miało przypominać. Wszystko działo się bez jakiejkolwiek organizacji. Nie widać było żadnego przywódcy, który starałby się jakoś ogarnąć całe to fantastyczne towarzystwo. Saiyaynin przykucnął bliżej, starając się pozostać niezauważonym, obserwując, i czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle ponad całym tym jazgotem, uniósł się jeden mocny, kobiecy głos. Vegete przeszedł dreszcz - to był ten sam, który zwabił go w te miejsce. Śmiechy i muzyka umilkły tak nagle, że teraz cisza dzwoniła księciu w uszach.  
- W kręgi! W kręgi, moi mili! Zaczynamy! - zawołała radośnie.  
Zbity tłum począł rozstępować się na boki tak, iż na samym środku polany pozostał wolny plac. Jednocześnie z jednej strony robiono miejsce na przejście dla trzech kobiet. Vegeta przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, żeby lepiej obserwować nowo przybyłe. Wytężył wzrok i zdusił w sobie okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy rozpoznał, kto idzie na czele pochodu. Bo oto z asystą dwóch nimf, zbliżała się Yale, którą z trudem rozpoznał. Ubrana w białą, powłóczystą suknię, z jakiegoś cienkiego materiału, który opinał jej sylwetkę, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, które zdobił wieniec białych jak śnieg kwiatów, szła dumnie, wyprostowana jak struna, pełna elegancji. Zmęczenie i ból zdały się całkowicie ją opuścić - teraz cała jej osoba promieniała jakimś fantastycznym blaskiem, majestatem i potęgą. W zielonych niczym szmaragdy oczach, błyszczała radość, ale też i ukojenie, jakby dziewczyna pozbyła się wszelkich trosk i zmartwień. Z sercem lekkim jak piórko, ze spokojem w duszy, stąpała delikatnie, zdając się ledwie co muskać ziemię stopami, a tłum cofał się przed nią z szacunkiem. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z taką czcią, jakby była ich królową. Vegeta znów miał wrażenie, iż Yale jest starsza niż na to wygląda, lecz tym razem nie wiązało się to z bólem doświadczeń, odbijającym się w jej twarzy, lecz właśnie z tą niewymuszoną elegancją, z gracją ruchów, z tym dostojeństwem, jaki ją otaczał, z niezachwianą pewnością siebie, jaką zdobywa się przez lata. Obok niej szły dwie nimfy, ubrane w krótkie, zwiewne sukienki, poruszające się lekko niczym tancerki, zdające się płynąć w powietrzu. Obie, podobnie jak Yale, miały na głowach wieńce ze świeżych kwiatów i rozpuszczone włosy, które mieniły się złotymi refleksami przy każdym ruchu. Trzy kobiety dotarły na sam środek polany; tłum rozstąpił się dookoła nich, pozostawiając jednak wokół sporą przestrzeń. Yale uniosła dłonie do góry, pozdrawiając w ten sposób wszystkich zebranych. Kryształ Io na jej czole rozbłysnął na moment oślepiającym blaskiem. Rozległy się radosne okrzyki, które jednak szybko zamilkły. Wszyscy stali, wpatrując się w jaśniejącą postać Amon-shi.  
- Niechaj rozpoczną się obchody Ostary! - wykrzyknęła.  
Odpowiedziała jej radosna wrzawa, na polanie zawrzało niczym w ulu. Yale ujęła nimfy za dłonie, tworząc z nimi małe kółko, wokół którego powstawały coraz to większe. Do każdego z nich dołączało co trzy osoby więcej, przy czym skrupulatnie pilnowano, by została zachowana odpowiednia liczba osób w kręgu. Kiedy wreszcie każdy znajdował się na swoim miejscu, Dellron zaczęła nucić cicho jakąś pieśń. Z każdym nowym wersem, jej śpiew był mocniejszy, bardziej pewny. W ślad za nią poszły najpierw jej najbliższe towarzyszki, zaś za nimi reszta zebranych. Po chwili cała polana rozbrzmiewała powtarzanymi w kółko słowami:

Pani poranka i mrocznej nocy,**  
Splata jasność i ciemność.  
Ziemia, Powietrze, Ogień i Woda,  
Łączą nas w jedność.

Izyda, Astarte, Diana,***  
Hekate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna,

Stąpaj lekko po Ziemi,  
Wdychaj łagodnie Powietrze,  
Otul się miękką Wodą,  
Ostrożnie dotykaj Ognia.

Izyda, Astarte, Diana,  
Hekate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna!

Po odśpiewaniu drugi raz refrenu, Yale wraz z nimfami zaczęły kręcić się w kółko, nie zaprzestając jednak śpiewu. Kolejne kręgi zaczęły dołączać do nich, i po chwili już wszyscy wirowali w radosnym uniesieniu.

Izyda, Astarte, Diana,  
Hekate, Demeter, Kali Inanna!

Zwiększyli tempo, kręcąc się coraz to szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu nie można było rozpoznać pojedynczych osób. Całe towarzystwo rozmyło się, w jedną wielką ferie barw. Vegeta poczuł, iż od samego patrzenia na nich, zaczyna mu się robić niedobrze. Opadł ciężko na kolana, próbując opanować zawroty głowy.

Izyda, Astarte, Diana,  
Hekate , Demeter, Kali, Inanna!

Saiyanin zacisnął mocno powieki, zatykając jednocześnie dłońmi uszy, próbując odciąć się w ten sposób od tego całego zgiełku. Przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Wiedział, iż dzieje się z nim coś złego, że powinien wycofać się z tego miejsca, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Był sparaliżowany, nie mógł zmusić się do wykonania jakiekolwiek ruchu. Nagle wszystko skończyło się jak nożem uciął. Vegeta poczuł, iż odzyskuje kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Ostrożnie oderwał dłonie od głowy, powoli otwierając oczy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wlepiając spojrzenie w polanę. Wszyscy na niej zebrani zamarli, wciąż jednak trzymając się za ręce, które unieśli wysoko nad głowy. Teraz śpiewała już tylko Yale.

Pani poranka i mrocznej nocy,  
Splata jasność i ciemność.  
Ziemia, Powietrze Ogień i Woda,  
Łączą nas w jedność!

Nimfy odbiegły na chwilę od niej, wracając jednak szybko z powrotem. Jedna z nich niosła srebrny sztylet, zaś druga złoty sierp. Podały oba narzędzia Dellron, dygając przy tym z elegancją przed nią. Amon-shi ujęła je ostrożnie, krzyżując nad głową. Na jej znak dwaj mężczyźni o dzikim wyglądzie, wtaszczyli ogromny kocioł wypełniony wodą. Ustawili go przed trójką kobiet, po czym wycofali się, zgięci w ukłonie. Jedna z nimf podeszła do kotła i celując w niego palcem powiedziała:  
- Ayane!****  
Spod denka buchnął ogień, obejmując całe naczynie. Jednak zaraz zmalał, sycząc i skwiercząc. Woda w środku zaczęła bulgotać. Yale przysunęła się bliżej, kreśląc sztyletem i sierpem mistyczne znaki, oraz szepcząc coś do siebie. Kryształ na jej czole zaczął impulsywnie migotać. Nimfy odebrały narzędzia od Adamantis, i zaczęły podawać jej składniki eliksiru.  
- Stąpaj lekko po Ziemi - powiedziała Yale, wrzucając jakieś zioła; z kotła buchnął zielony dym, a woda zmieniła kolor na szmaragdowy.  
- Wdychaj łagodnie Powietrze - wyszeptała nimfa, wsypując biały proszek; dym i eliksir przybrały szarawy odcień.  
- Otul się miękką Wodą - teraz druga nimfa dodała coś od siebie - błękitną ciecz, która zabarwiła całość na szafirowo.  
- Ostrożnie dotykaj Ognia - zakończyła Yale, wrzucając węgielki do kotła, eliksir zasyczał i zamigotał krwistą czerwienią.  
Kobiety odsunęły się na kilka kroków - mikstura zaczęła wściekle bulgotać i syczeć, mieniąc się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
- Prawie gotowe - wyszeptała Yale, wyciągając dłonie w kierunku kotła.  
- Wszyscy pochodzimy od Bogini,  
i do Niej powrócimy.  
Tak jak kropla deszczu wraca do Oceanu - zaintonowała.  
- Kopyto i Róg, Kopyto i Róg.  
Wszystko co umiera, odrodzi się.  
Zboża i Ziarno, Zboża i Ziarno  
Wszystko, co upadnie, powstanie znów.  
Mędrzec i Przyjaciel, Mędrzec i Przyjaciel.  
Dar mądrości nam dany.  
Przyjaciel i Mędrzec, Przyjaciel i Mędrzec,  
Mądrość jest darem wieku - odpowiedzieli pozostali chórem.  
Teraz Dellron powoli zbliżyła się do kotła, nabierając odrobinę wywaru, w przygotowaną wcześniej miseczkę. Zbliżyły się do niej jej pomocnice. Yale napoiła je obie ostrożnie, bacząc, by nie uronić ani kropli.  
- Pijcie siostry - zachęcała Yale.  
Nimfy westchnęły z ulgą, mrużąc z rozkoszy oczy. Odsunęły się na bok, robiąc miejsce dla reszty towarzystwa, które poczęło tłoczyć się dookoła. Pomocnice Dellron zaczęły nabierać wywar do miseczek, a Yale podawała go każdemu. Kolejka zaczęła powoli posuwać się do przodu. Każda osoba, która spróbowała magicznego eliksiru, odchodziła na bok i siadała na ziemi po turecku. Vegeta przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z ukrycia, nie przestając analizować tego, co działo się na jego oczach. W powietrzu unosił się teraz mocny, oszałamiający, korzenny zapach naparu, otępiając zmysły. Saiyanin ze znużeniem przetarł piekące go oczy. Czuł, jak zaczyna ogarniać go senność. Potrząsnął głową, ponownie zerkając na polanę. Ostatnie już osoby przyjmowały swoją porcję napoju. Książę z niecierpliwością czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, gdy nagle coś złapało go od tyłu, uniemożliwiając wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Vegeta krzyknął zaskoczony. Nie zauważył, kiedy to "coś" podkradło się do niego. Saiyanin zaklął w duchu. Ta dziwna atmosfera i unoszący się, otumaniający zapach, musiały osłabić jego czujność, w innym przypadku nie dałby się tak głupio podejść. Napiął mięśnie, próbując uwolnić się od krępującego uścisku, lecz im mocniej się opierał, tym bardziej wzmagało się uczucie, iż opuszczają go wszystkie siły. Zupełnie jakby napastnik wysysał z niego energię. Vegeta osłabł, z wściekłością wlepiając spojrzenie w więzy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, na co tak naprawdę patrzy. Wokół jego ciała zaciskało się ogromne, wężowe cielsko, a raczej coś wężopodobnego, gdyż u góry stwór posiadał humanoidalny korpus. Zamiast nóg, poczwara miała gadzi ogon, którym mocno trzymała księcia. Stworzenie wpatrywało się w Vegetę z ciekawością, posykując od czasu do czasu. Saiyanin z wysiłkiem uwolnił jedną rękę, usiłując zgromadzić w dłoni pocisk Ki. Energia zamigotała, tworząc niedużą kulę, zaraz jednak znikła.  
"Co jest do cholery?!" - pomyślał Vegeta, ponawiając próbę.  
Tym razem zdołał utrzymać Ki-blast, ale wykorzystał do tego resztki sił. Wiedział, że ma tylko jeden strzał. Skoncentrował się, celując w oczy potwora, który w dalszym ciągu obserwował go z ciekawością. Pocisk uniósł się kilka centymetrów w górę. Przez twarz stwora przebiegł cień niepokoju i niedowierzania. Przysunął się bliżej swej ofiary, wpatrując się mętnym wzrokiem w jaśniejącą, skoncentrowaną energię. W tej chwili był niczym ćma, wabiona ciepłym światłem, do zabójczego płomienia. Jeszcze sekunda i on też spłonie.  
Vegeta tylko na to czekał. Błyskawicznym ruchem cisnął pociskiem, który trafił napastnika prosto w prawe oko. Stwór zawył przeraźliwie, przyciskając dłonie do rany. Spomiędzy palców popłynęła czarna posoka. Saiyanin poczuł, jak krępujący go uścisk się rozluźnia. Szybko wyswobodził się z niego, przetaczając się na bok. Poczwara miotała się gwałtownie, uderzając ogonem we wszystko naokoło. Vegeta uniknął ciosu, starając się odejść spoza zasięgu wężoludzia. Zagryzł wargę, wycofując się ostrożnie. Kimkolwiek był jego przeciwnik, jakimś cudem wyssał z niego wszystkie pokłady energii, i teraz książę czuł się, jak po kilkugodzinnej bitwie. Stwór przestał się miotać - wściekłe spojrzenie jednego oka wlepił w Vegetę. W miejscu drugiego oczodołu ziała czarna dziura, z której wypływała ciemnoczerwona krew. Potwór zasyczał, rzucając się w stronę Saiyanina. Książę zacisnął pięści, gotów walczyć do samego końca.  
- Dosyć!  
Jaszczuroludź zatrzymał się niechętnie w połowie drogi. Widać było, iż miał ochotę rozerwać Vegetę na drobne kawałeczki za to, co mu zrobił. Jednak nie odważył się sprzeciwić rozkazowi. Saiyanin zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w idącą ku nim, jaśniejącą postać. Yale stąpała lekko, skąpana w bladym świetle. Z bliższa, jej sukienka wydawała się być utkana z mgły - cały czas lekko falowała, otulając delikatnie postać Amon-shi. Adamantis przystanęła, ruchem dłoni nakazując jaszczuroludziowi zbliżyć się do siebie, co też stwór niezwłocznie uczynił. Kobieta przyłożyła dłoń do rany, nie zważając na to, iż ciemna posoka brudzi jej suknię. Jej ręka rozbłysła na moment jaskrawym światłem. Stwór zasyczał z bólu, lecz zaraz widocznie się rozluźnił. Yale odsunęła dłoń od oczodołu - po ranie nie było ani śladu, ale oka nie zdołała odtworzyć.  
- Przykro mi, to wszystko, co mogę uczynić - wyszeptała z żalem.  
Jaszczuroludź wzruszył ramionami, ostrożnie dotykając blizny.  
- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Vegeta. Nie sądziłam, iż będziesz w stanie stawić opór Sthyssowi, pomimo wyssania Ki. Do tej pory nie udało się to nikomu - powiedziała, odwracając się do księcia.  
- Najwidoczniej nigdy nie mieliście do czynienia z prawdziwym wojownikiem - odparł Saiyanin, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. - Powiesz mi, po co mnie tu ściągnęłaś, czy mam to z ciebie wydusić siłą?  
- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, książę - odpowiedziała chłodno Amon-shi, a w jej oczach na moment rozbłysnął ogień. - To, że poradziłeś sobie ze Sthyssem, nie zmienia faktu, iż w tym stanie nie masz co się ze mną mierzyć.  
Vegeta zerwał się na równe nogi, z zamiarem odpłacenia za to "oszczerstwo", lecz zaraz upadł, dysząc ciężko. Utracona energia nie wraca ot tak sobie, i Saiyanin miał teraz poważne kłopoty.  
- Jednak wracając do twojego pytania, wezwałam cię tu z konkretnego powodu - kontynuowała jak gdyby nigdy nic Yale. - Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.  
- I założę się, że jest nie do odrzucenia, co? - zadrwił Vegeta. - Już mi jedną dzisiaj taką złożono, więc wyczerpaliście swój limit.  
- Tamto wcześniejsze, miało cię jedynie przygotować na to, co zamierzam ci zaoferować - odparła Adamantis ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Miałeś trochę czasu na zastanowienie się, czy przyłączysz się do nas, czy zostaniesz przy tyranie?  
- Już to słyszałem - uciął zniecierpliwiony Vegeta. - W zamian za pomoc, chcecie mi ofiarować moc, tak? Pomijając fakt, iż nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak niby chcielibyście dać mi siłę większą niż ta, która władam, po co tak naprawdę jestem wam potrzebny? Czyżby potężna Amon-shi, sama nie mogła dać sobie rady z Freezerem?  
Głos Vegety wręcz ociekał jadem i złośliwością, co mocno ugodziło Yale. Jednakże życie przyzwyczaiło ją do pogardy, jaka otaczała jej rasę, więc nie dała po sobie poznać, jaką przykrość wyrządziły jej te słowa.  
- Właśnie dlatego, iż jestem Amon-shi, potrzebuje twojej pomocy - odparła po chwili. - Potrafię bez ograniczeń posługiwać się magią ziemi, lecz za to nie mam "dostępu" do swoich pokładów Ki. Ty zaś masz niemalże nieograniczone możliwości rozwoju w tej dziedzinie. Niestety, nie potrafisz obudzić drzemiącej w tobie prawdziwej mocy...  
- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić! Tym bardziej, że sama nie potrafisz stworzyć marnego Ki-blasta! - krzyknął Vegeta ze złością.  
Jaszczuroludź syknął ostrzegawczo, ale Yale uspokoiła go ruchem ręki.  
- Wy Saiyanie nie potraficie słuchać, i dlatego większość z was nigdy nie osiągnęła maksimum swoich możliwości - powiedziała kobieta wzdychając ciężko. - To, że nie mogę kontrolować swojej Ki nie oznacza, iż nie mam o niej pojęcia, wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba zapomniałeś o moim pochodzeniu. Amon-shi przez setki lat zgłębiały jej tajemnice, ucząc się kontroli nad energią, nie tylko magiczną. Gdyby nie ta "bariera", i ja mogłabym się posługiwać swoją mocą - odparła, mimowolnie dotykając kryształu na czole. - Sęk w tym, że nie potrafię jej zniwelować, przynajmniej nie sama.  
- Czego więc chcesz?  
- Żebyś mi pomógł. Aarin i Kuhl nie dysponują taką siłą, by obudzić we mnie drzemiącego demona, zaś tobie się to udało. Może gdybym przeszłą więcej takich "transformacji", udałoby mi się nad tym zapanować... Cóż, jednak to są plany na trochę dalszą przyszłość. Teraz najważniejsze jest pokonanie Freezera.  
Vegeta wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w zaciętą twarz Yale. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, iż kobieta z niego żartuje, jednak wyglądała zbyt poważnie. Dłonie splotła za plecami, jej oblicze się zachmurzyło, i w tym momencie przypominała jakąś pradawną boginię wojny, szykującą się do bitwy.  
"Ona naprawdę jest gotowa to zrobić" - pomyślał Vegeta.  
- Zwariowałaś - powiedział na głos; kąciki ust drgały mu nieznacznie, jakby książę nie mógł zdecydować, uśmiechnąć się czy nie.  
- Gdybym zwariowała, to sama porwałabym się na Freezera - odpowiedziała poważnie Yale. - Mam jednak na tyle oleju w głowie, by wiedzieć, iż sama w pojedynku z Changellinem miałabym zerowe szanse. Co innego, jeśli połączylibyśmy siły. Gdyby udało obudzić drzemiące w tobie pokłady energii, to wraz z moją magią, moglibyśmy raz na zawsze pozbyć się tyrana!  
Vegeta zmrużył oczy, mierząc wzrokiem Adamantis. W środku wykiełkowała mu pewna myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju i nie pozwalała do końca uwierzyć w słowa Yale.  
- Wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz - zaczął powoli, uważnie obserwując kobietę. - Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz zabić Freezera? Szukasz zemsty za pozostałe Amon-shi, czy pragniesz jego władzy?  
Yale zamrugała, zaskoczona tymi pytaniami, lecz zaraz wybuchnęła dźwięcznym śmiechem.  
- Nie trafiłeś bratku, wcale, a wcale - odparła, opanowując nagły atak wesołości. - Wymordowanie moich "kochanych" sióstr uwolniło mnie od szeregu problemów i gdyby nie to, iż Freezer też się na mnie uwziął, pewnie wybudowałabym mu pomnik ze złota. A władza? Nigdy jej nie pragnęłam i bodajby nie zaświtał taki dzień, w którym bym ją miała... - tu Adamantis zawiesiła głos, a przez jej twarz przebieg cień smutku. - Byłby to najczarniejszy dzień dla tego świata.  
- Więc czego chcesz? - spytał całkowicie zbity z tropu Vegeta.  
- Chcę tylko uwolnić tę plintę od jego władzy. Nie pragnę niczego innego.  
- Coś niskie masz wymagania - prychnął książę. - A co ja będę miał z pokonania Freezera?  
- Wszystko - oświadczyła z mocą Yale. - Wolność, zemstę... Nie mów, że nigdy nie pragnąłeś uwolnić się spod jego tyranii i pomścić swój lud.  
- A gdybym tak... zechciał zająć jego miejsce?  
Pytanie Vegety zawisło w powietrzu. Książę z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na odpowiedź, od której wiele zależało. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Proszę bardzo. Nie interesuje mnie, co się stanie z całym wszechświatem, nie jestem zbawcą ludzkości. Obchodzi mnie wyłącznie Toril. Z resztą możesz zrobić co ci się żywnie podoba.  
Saiyanin uśmiechnął się równie szeroko, co paskudnie.  
- To mi pasuje - powiedział, próbując się podnieść.  
- Czyli umowa stoi? - chciała upewnić się Yale.  
- Powiedzmy, że tak.  
- Świetnie, w takim razie możemy zaczynać - Amon-shi uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. - Chodź ze mną - powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń do księcia.

Vegeta ujął jej rękę ostrożnie, wstając z ziemi. Ruszyli razem na polanę, nieświadomi, iż ten układ będzie dla obojga początkiem zupełnie nowej drogi...

* * *

*Starszy Lud - ogólna nazwa określająca istoty, które były na o wiele wyższym szczeblu ewolucji od człowieka, lecz później proces ich rozwoju zupełnie stanął w miejscu np. elfy, Amon-shi, repilotini, yuan-ti, smoki itp. Określenie to nie obejmuje tzw. Młodszych Plemion, czyli ludzi, krasnoludów, niziołków i gnomów, którzy z naukowego punktu widzenia, wciąż podlegają ewolucji.

** Pieśń nie jest mojego autorstwa, znaleziona została na jednym z forum o magii i zaklęciach ( niestety, zapomniałam zanotować na jakim :( ). Jeśli ktoś zna autora lub źródło pochodzenia, będę bardzo wdzięczna za informację :)

*** Wymienione w refrenie imiona odnoszą się do jednej osoby - bogini magii, panującej nad wszystkimi żywiołami.

****Ayane - czar wzniecający płomienie, jego zasięg nie jest zbyt duży więc często używany jest przy rozpalaniu ogniska; zaklęcie pochodzi z sagi o Wiedźminie autorstwa .


	11. Rozdział X: Zawieszenie broni

Rozdział X: Zawieszenie broni

* * *

"Prawdziwe porozumienie zachodzi tylko między ludźmi o tych samych zapatrywaniach i jednakowym sposobie myślenia."  
Novalis

* * *

Vegeta wraz z Yale wyszli na polanę, kierując się wprost na jej środek. Zdziwiony tłum rozstępował się przed nimi, lecz na widok Saiyana zawrzało między zebranymi jak w ulu. Wszyscy mruczeli coś do siebie, pokazując sobie księcia palcami, a miny mieli przy tym nie zbyt przyjazne. Vegeta domyślił się, iż gdyby nie autorytet Amon-shi, to pewnie wszyscy rzuciliby się na niego, wyczuwając w nim kogoś z "zewnętrznego świata", osobę, która nie powinna uczestniczyć w tak ważnych dla nich obrzędach Ostary. Kilka osób zaczęło podnosić głosy, i choć książę nie rozumiał tego, co mówili, to parokrotnie zdołał wyłapać imię Adamantis. Najwyraźniej zwracali się oni bezpośrednio do jego towarzyszki. Yale, słysząc nawoływania, zatrzymała się w miejscu, gestem nakazując Vegecie milczenie. Odwróciła się do tych, którzy ją wołali, prostując swoją postać. Kryształ na jej czole zamigotał mocniej. Yale popatrzyła władczo na zebranych wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić. Odpowiedziała im coś w tym samym, dziwnym języku, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Jasne stało się, iż jakakolwiek próba protestu, przeciwko obecności księcia, może skończyć się krwawo. Tłum zaszemrał tylko, pokornie usuwając się z drogi. Już więcej nikt nie ośmieli się podnieść głosu. Yale ruszyła przed siebie, a Vegeta zaraz za nią. Kobieta poprowadziła go do kotła, który został już opróżniony do połowy. Amon-shi wzięła jedną z miseczek i nabrała w nią eliksiru.  
- Jest tylko kilka dni w roku, podczas których mogę uważyć tę miksturę - zaczęła, trzymając w obu dłoniach gliniane naczynko. - Tajemnica jego przyrządzania była przekazywana wśród kapłanek z pokolenia na pokolenie, jako jeden z najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów. Jego działanie jest po części wciąż wielką niewiadomą.  
- To znaczy? - spytał Vegeta, nie odrywając wzroku od mieniącego się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy napoju.  
- To znaczy, że na każdego działa ona trochę inaczej - odpowiedziała Yale, podając mu miseczkę. - Mi pomaga ona bezpiecznie wyzwolić nagromadzoną w moim ciele energię Ki, która dlatego, że nie mogę jej używać, magazynuje się. Kiedy jest jej zbyt wiele... Cóż, skutki tego poczułeś na własnej skórze.  
Książę poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, na wspomnienie demonicznej postaci Amon-shi.  
- Dla tych, którzy się tu zebrali, eliksir ma inne zastosowanie. Jak widzisz, są tu same istoty magiczne, stworzenia tak silnie związane z oddziaływaniem Mocy, iż jej skoki przeżywają bardzo mocno. Dawniej wystarczyłoby im użyć zaklęć, by rozładować napięcie, lecz teraz użycie magii jest równoznaczne z wydaniem na siebie wyroku śmierci. Sztuka magiczna, jak wiesz, jest zakazana, a Zakon Prawdy nie podaruje nikomu - ostatnie zdanie Adamantis wycedziła przez zęby. - W dzisiejszych czasach, tylko to ratuje ich przed szaleństwem.  
- A jak zadziała ona na mnie? - spytał Vegeta.  
- Może zadziałać na dwa sposoby - odpowiedziała Yale. - W zależności od czystości twoich intencji.  
- Czyli? - dopytywał się ze zniecierpliwieniem książę.  
- Jeśli masz zamiar ujawnić nasz spisek przy pierwszej okazji, eliksir zmieni ci pamięć - zaczęła wyjaśniać kobieta. - Wymaże ci ostatnie wspomnienia i jedyne, co będziesz pamiętał, to katastrofę kapsuły. Jeśli jednak chcesz szczerze pomóc, mikstura pozwoli ci wydobyć z siebie ukryte pokłady Ki, i znacznie zwiększy twoją siłę.  
- Pięknie - wymamrotał pod nosem Saiyanin. - Co jednak jeśli...  
-... nie jesteś do końca pewien? - dokończyła za niego Adamantis. - Cóż, wtedy "wydaje" mi się, że mikstura również zmodyfikuje ci pamięć. W takim przypadku nic nie zyskasz, nic nie tracisz.  
- Co to miało znaczyć "wydaje mi się"? - zdenerwował się Vegeta.  
Nie lubił niejasności, zwłaszcza kiedy w grę wchodziło jego życie.  
- Mówiłam ci, że nie rozpracowałam do końca działania naparu. Nie mogę cię zapewnić, jakie efekty przyniosą twoje wewnętrzne rozterki.  
Vegeta zmarszczył brwi. Nie za bardzo podobała mu się perspektywa utraty pamięci, ale... Ale mógł też zyskać nową moc. Mógłby pokonać Freezera, odmienić swój los, w końcu być panem samego siebie. Gra toczyła się o najwyższą stawkę, musiał podjąć to ryzyko...  
Zamknął oczy i duszkiem wypił cały eliksir. Mikstura w smaku była lekko gorzkawa i cierpka. Książę otworzył oczy. Nie czuł się jakoś inaczej, właściwie w ogóle nie odczuwał skutków napoju. Już miał się spytać, dlaczego nic się nie dzieje, gdy w środku poczuł niesamowicie silny, palący ból, jakby ktoś rozpalił mu w żołądku ogień. Niespodziewana fala przeraźliwego bólu ścięła go z nóg. Czuł, jakby każdy mięsień, każda kość, każda komórka eksplodowała w nim pod wpływem ogromnej energii. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego ciało rozpadało się na atomy. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Nie wytrzymał, osunął się w czarną otchłań...

* * *

- Czy jej się już kompletnie we łbie popieprzyło?! - ryknął rozwścieczony Kuhl. - Uratowała mu życie, dobra, rozumiem, obywatelski obowiązek, wyjawiła mu swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, ryzykowne i jak dla mnie całkowicie niepotrzebne, ale zabranie go na obrzędy Ostary to prawdziwa przesada! Czy ona przez chwilę zastanowiła się nad konsekwencjami?! Przecież te cholerne dziwolągi mogły rozszarpać i jego, i ją na kawałki, ba, mogły wysadzić pół tej pieprzonej dżungli w powietrze! Dalej mogą się zbuntować, i co wtedy zrobimy?!  
- Kuhl, uspokój się! - Aarin starał się zatrzymać przyjaciela, ale tak samo mógłby starać się zatrzymać rozjuszonego byka.  
Gend zastawił mu drogę do pokoju Yale.  
- Opanuj się! Wiesz, że zaraz po Ostarze nie należy jej niepokoić - Aarin po raz ostatni spróbował przemówić do rozsądku Zegritha, jednak ten wcale go nie słuchał.  
Miał zamiar przesunąć bruneta, by dostać się do drzwi, lecz w tej chwili otworzyły się one z hukiem. Z pomieszczenia wyszła Dellron, omiatając szybko korytarz szmaragdowozielonymi oczyma, w których paliły się teraz niebezpieczne ogniki.  
- Co tu się dzieje? - spytała, starając się zamaskować swój gniew.  
- To ja się pytam co tu się dzieje! - huknął Kuhl, nie zważając na nieme protesty Genda. - Czy ty już przestałaś zupełnie używać mózgu?! Naprawdę nie zależy ci na swoim życiu?!  
- O co ci chodzi? - kobieta z trudem starała się opanować, choć wiedziała, do czego zmierza jej przyjaciel.  
- Nie udawaj głupiej! - wściekłość olbrzyma osiągnęła zenit. - Przez cały czas strzeżemy tego miejsca jak oka w głowie, siedzimy na tym zadupiu, choć proponowano nam lepsze placówki, i jak myślisz, po co to wszystko?! Dla kogo tak się poświęcamy? Kręcimy na wszystkie strony, gdy zdarza ci się utracić kontrolę nad swoimi zdolnościami, i tylko dzięki nam, Zakon Prawdy nie zabrał cię do jednego ze swoich laboratoriów, by pokroić cię na kawałki. A ty jak nam się odpłacasz?! Na widok pierwszego lepszego szmatławca z wyższą Ki tracisz głowę, lekceważysz wszystkie środki ostrożności, masz gdzieś nasze plany i bawisz się w zbawcę świata! Yale, nie poznaję cię! Od kiedy to los Toril obchodzi cię tak bardzo, że przekreślasz wszystkie nasze osiągnięcia, że narażasz własne życie? A może znudziło ci się już siedzieć potulnie...  
- Dość! - krzyknęła Amon-shi potężnym głosem; w pomieszczeniu raptownie zrobiło się ciemno.  
Powietrze wokół Dellron zafalowało, dał się również wyczuć zapach ozonu. Aarin głośno przełknął ślinę, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od kobiety. Yale wyglądała, jakby miała dostać ataku szału. Zacisnęła z całych sił pięści, aż pobielały jej knykcie, usta wykrzywiła w grymasie wściekłości, odsłaniając ostre zęby. Oddychała szybko, gwałtownie, jak po ciężkim wysiłku.  
- Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym myślałam przyprowadzając go na Ostarę? - wysyczała wściekle do Kuhla; po jej policzku spłynęło kilka niechcianych łez. - Cały czas miałam na uwadze wasze dobro! Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie los tej cholernej planety i jej mieszkańców?! Nie! Mam gdzieś to, co stanie się z Torilem, nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś go okupuje czy nie! Czy też niepodległy, czy pod władzą Freezera, mnie czeka tu ten sam los. Wieczna ucieczka, tułaczka i ukrywanie się. Jestem jak szczute zwierzę, nigdzie nie mogę zagrzać miejsca, nigdzie nie czuję się bezpieczna. Nawet tutaj budzę się w nocy zlana potem nasłuchując, czy Bracia po mnie nie idą. Nigdy w życiu nie przyłączyłabym się do spisku obalenia Freezera, gdyby nie wy. To wy marzycie o wolnym Torilu, nie ja, to wy chcecie śmierci Changellina, nie ja... - Yale zwiesiła głowę, długie kosmyki włosów opadły na jej twarz, w której odbijał się teraz niezmierny smutek i ból. - Niczego nigdy nie pragnęłam... Niczego, za wyjątkiem spokoju i bezpiecznej przystani, tego, by ludzie zostawili mnie w końcu. Kiedyś nie rozumiałam, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo mnie nienawidzą. Przecież nie zrobiłam nikomu krzywdy, nie brałam udziału w Wojnie Bogów - walki zakończyły się na długo przed moim narodzeniem. Cóż mogę poradzić na to, iż urodziłam się Amon-shi? Nie mogę tego zmienić, nie potrafię nawet walczyć z tym, co mi wpojono... Zanim was poznałam, byłam zupełnie sama. Sama, ze swoimi wątpliwościami, ze swoim przekleństwem... Byliście pierwszymi osobami, które zaakceptowały mnie taką, jaka jestem, które nie próbowały mnie na siłę zmienić. Przy was zaczęłam otwierać się na świat, zaczęłam w miarę normalnie żyć, porzucając walkę, o zaakceptowanie mnie przez środowisko jako Amon-shi. Wydostałam się z pustej skorupy bezwzględnej Adamantis, a stałam się tą Yale Dellron jaką znacie - może nie wcielenie dobra, ale osobę, która w końcu odnalazła swój sens istnienia. Porzuciłam własne marzenia, by zacząć realizować wasze. I byłam szczęśliwa, bo po raz pierwszy mogłam dać coś od siebie, przyłożyć rękę do powstania czegoś wspaniałego, zmazać wcześniejsze winy... Wasze pragnienia są u mnie na pierwszym miejscu, nawet jeśli czasami nie do końca rozumiecie moich działań, zaufajcie mi, bo wszystko co robię, robię z myślą o was. Nigdy dla siebie - ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała, szybkim ruchem ocierając cisnące się do oczu łzy.  
Mężczyźni stali oniemieli jej przemową, nie zdolni do wykonania jakiegokolwiek gestu. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz Yale w tym momencie odwróciła się błyskawicznie na pięcie, i wpadła do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi.  
- Ja nie chciałem... - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło Kuhl, tępo patrząc się przed siebie.  
Aarin z ciężkim westchnięciem osunął się na podłogę.  
- Nie dożyję emerytury. Przez was dostanę nerwicy, potem pomieszania zmysłów i zamkną mnie w psychiatryku - powiedział głucho, patrząc z wyrzutem na przyjaciela.  
Po chwili wypełnionej niezręcznym milczeniem, obaj mężczyźni rozeszli się, by zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Gdy tylko wyszli z korytarza, z pokoju Yale dał się słyszeć stłumiony krzyk wściekłości, a po nim trzask pękającego szkła. Potem w strażnicy zapadła kompletna cisza...

* * *

Dellron miotała się po pokoju, jak dziki zwierz w klatce. Jakimś cudem nie wlazła ani razu w skorupy, które kiedyś były wazonem na kwiaty. Zniszczenie naczynia pomogło rozładować pierwszą złość, lecz w sercu wciąż pozostał żal do przyjaciół. Ufała im bezgranicznie, dlaczego więc oni jej nie? Yale potrząsnęła głową, zatrzymując się w miejscu. Takie myślenie do niczego nie mogło jej zaprowadzić, teraz już nie było odwrotu. Wcieliła w życie pierwszą część planu, który musiała wykonać do końca. Usiadła przy biurku, z zamiarem dokończenia zaległego raportu, ale po napisaniu kilku zdań przerwała pracę. Nie mogła skupić myśli, wciąż była za bardzo roztrzęsiona. Westchnęła ciężko, opierając głowę na rękach. Miała tyle wątpliwości, tyle problemów, rozterek... Z Ostary wróciła zaraz po tym, jak Vegeta stracił przytomność. Przyniosła go do strażnicy, a potem sama padła wycieńczona, ledwo co weszła do swojego pokoju. Saiyanin przez ten czas się nie ocknął, toteż Dellron nie mogła ustalić, jak zadziałał eliksir. Była jednak dobrej myśli. Coś mówiło jej, że książę nie jest taki zły, zepsuty do szpiku kości jak Freezer, tylko jest... Zagubiony. Zagubiony w wirze nienawiści i walki o przetrwanie, w morzu przelanej krwi... Pomagając sobie i swoim przyjaciołom, chciała jednocześnie pomóc jemu. Wierzyła, iż jeszcze można sprowadzić go na tę właściwa ścieżkę. Musiała wierzyć.  
Wstała od biurka, podchodząc do wnęki w ścianie, w której leżały nieuprzątnięte, zwiędnięte pnącza. Oparła dłoń o zimny kamień. Jej ręka rozbłysła na moment jaskrawym światłem. Yale odsunęła się do tyłu patrząc, jak kamienie przesuwają się, tworząc przejście. Za nim kryły się wąskie, kręte schody, prowadzące na dół. Kobieta zbiegła po nich szybko, nie zważając na to, iż upadek z nich mógłby spowodować śmierć. Na samym dole były kolejne drzwi, za którymi kryła się jej tajna pracownia. Panował w niej przyjemny chłód, który był miłą odskocznią od ciągłych upałów, panujących w dżungli. Laboratorium Amon-shi było dość obszernym pomieszczeniem, w którym Yale warzyła swoje mikstury, przechowywała składniki na nie, oraz przeprowadzała eksperymenty. Ściany zapełnione były półkami, na których piętrzyły się góry zwojów, książek oraz słojów, buteleczek i dziwnych urządzeń. Dellron podeszła do jednej z półek, wzrokiem przeczesując ustawione na niej przedmioty. W końcu odnalazła właściwą buteleczkę. Zdjęła ją ostrożnie, starając się przypadkiem niczego nie zrzucić. W środku pękatej fiolki znajdował się turkusowy płyn. Yale wyszła z laboratorium, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju. Starannie zapieczętowała drzwi prowadzące na dół. Wiedziała, iż Vegeta, kiedy odzyska przytomność będzie znacznie osłabiony, dlatego wolała mieć pod ręką wzmacniający wywar. Przelała płyn z buteleczki do szklanki, po czym skierowała się do pokoju, w którym leżał Saiyanin. Cicho wślizgnęła się do środka. Jej wzrok padł na wciąż nieprzytomnego księcia. Nie wyglądało na to by przebudził się, w czasie jej nieobecności. Vegeta oddychał miarowo i spokojnie, co wprawiło Yale w lepszy humor, gdyż obawiała się skutków ubocznych eliksiru. Amon-shi postawiła szklankę na szafce, a sama usiadła na brzegu łóżka, kładąc dłoń na czole księcia. Przymknęła oczy, koncentrując się. Zebrała w sobie Moc, i zaczęła powoli analizować stan zdrowia mężczyzny. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, Vegeta był trochę osłabiony, ale temu można było łatwo zaradzić. Yale wstała, podchodząc do okna. Otworzyła je na oścież pozwalając, by do pokoju napłynęło świeże, ciepłe powietrze. Oparła się o parapet, chłonąc oczyma kojący obraz lasu - jedynego domu, jaki kiedykolwiek miała... Na łonie natury czuła się najlepiej, przyroda napełniała jej serce spokojem i ufnością. Jej myśli stawały się jaśniejsze, a wszystkie problemy zdawały się same rozwiązywać. Dellron odetchnęła głęboko. Zawsze wraz z ukojeniem, przychodziła i melancholia - smutek i żal, którego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Jakaś wewnętrzna tęsknota rozrywała ją, gdy tylko pozostawała sama ze sobą. Teraz też jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tej zadry w sercu, jak sępy nad padliną. Potrząsnęła głową, starając się uwolnić od niechcianych myśli. Drgnęła, gdy nagle usłyszała cichy jęk. Odwróciła się szybko. Vegeta siedział na łóżku, trzymając się oburącz za głowę. Mętnym wzrokiem omiatał cały pokój. Yale z niecierpliwością oczekiwała jego pierwszej reakcji. Saiyanin siedział dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, na jego obliczu malowało się zamyślenie. Zerknął na dziewczynę spod zmrużonych powiek.  
- Jak się czujesz? - spytała go Yale.  
- Jakbym miał gigantycznego kaca - wycharczał Vegeta, przyciskając dłonie do skroni. - Nie wspomniałaś, że to świństwo działa tak "gwałtownie" - warknął, łypiąc na Amon-shi spode łba.  
- Nie jęcz. Ja za pierwszym razem dostałam krwotoku z nosa i uszu. Wypij lepiej to, od razu postawi cię na nogi - powiedziała, pokazując stojącą na stoliku szklankę.  
Saiyanin obrzucił wywar podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale wypił wszystko co do kropli.  
- Wygląda na to, że twój super eliksir nie zadziałał - parsknął, odstawiając puste naczynie.  
Yale zrobiła zdziwioną minę.  
- Pamiętam dokładnie wszystko, ale nie czuję żadnej niewyobrażalnej siły - wyjaśnił książę.  
- Tak myślisz? Zaraz się przekonamy. Ubierz się i zejdź na dół, to zrobimy mały test - powiedziała Yale, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Vegeta nie wiedział, o co dziewczynie może chodzić, ale miał dosyć gnicia w łóżku, no i nie mógł się doczekać, by sprawdzić, czy jego siła rzeczywiście uległa zwiększeniu. Czuł się zwyczajnie, nie wyczuwał w sobie żadnych pokładów rozbudzonej Ki, ale może to tylko pozory? Albo eliksir faktycznie nie zadziałał. Saiyanin ubrał się szybko i schodami zbiegł na dół. Tam czekała już na niego Dellron, która kończyła pakować plecak.  
- Gotowy? - spytała Vegetę, na co ten przytaknął ruchem głowy. - W takim razie możemy ruszać.  
Opuścili strażnicę przez nieduże drzwi. Na zewnątrz panowała piękna pogoda - słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało i wiał lekki, ciepły wiaterek. Yale odetchnęła głęboko, biorąc się pod boki.  
- To gdzie idziemy? - spytał książę z niecierpliwością.  
- W spokojne miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli potrenować - odpowiedziała Amon-shi.  
Następnie dziewczyna zagwizdała przeciągle na palcach, aż zakuło w uszy. Yale zagwizdała jeszcze dwukrotnie. Saiyanin chciał spytać, po co to zrobiła, ale Yale uciszyła go ruchem ręki. Stali tak kilka minut, nasłuchując. Książę zaczął nerwowo przystępować z nogi na nogę. Cierpliwość zdecydowanie nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. Twarz Amon-shi rozpromienił nagle uśmiech. Usłyszała z oddali uderzenia szybkich, ciężkich kroków o ziemię. Po chwili, zza zarośli prosto na dwójkę wybiegł raptor, zatrzymując się gwałtownie tuż przed Yale. Gad miał prawie dwa metry i poruszał się na dwóch tylnych, bardzo silnych nogach, w biegu pochylając się do przodu jak sprinter. Stabilizację zapewniał mu długi ogon, którym kołysał na boki. Dwie przednie łapy były bardzo małe i praktycznie szczątkowe. Jego skóra była brązowa, z ciemniejszymi pasami wzdłuż grzbietu. Przechylał śmiesznie głowę cały czas na boki, chcąc dobrze obejrzeć sobie stojącą przed nim parę "ciepłokrwistych".  
- Co to jest? - spytał Vegeta, który na widok gada automatycznie przyjął pozycję obronną.  
- Nasz transport - oświadczyła dziewczyna, głaskając raptora po długiej szyi, co zwierzęciu najwidoczniej sprawiało wielką przyjemność.  
- Żartujesz - Saiyanin zerkał to na raptora, to na Yale. - Mam jechać na tym czymś?!  
- Po pierwsze, nie, a po drugie, to "coś" ma na imię Tymestl, i nie lubi być traktowany przedmiotowo. A tak na serio, to lepiej go nie denerwuj, bo może ci odgryźć rękę - ostrzegła szmaragdowooka.  
Książę burknął coś pod nosem, sceptycznie przyglądając się raptorowi. Wszelkie złudzenia, iż to jednak głupi żart zostały rozwiane przez Dellron, która przyniosła siodło i uprząż, dostosowaną do dinozaura. Dziewczyna sprawnie ją założyła, sprawdzając parokrotnie, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Potem z lekkością wskoczyła na grzbiet gada, chwytając od razu za lejce. Raptor pochylił się do przodu, pod wpływem dodatkowego ciężaru.  
- Wsiadasz, czy będziesz tak stał i się gapił? - spytała poklepując dinozaura po szyi.  
- Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu polecieć? - spytał Vegeta, wciąż stojąc w miejscu.  
- Bo, po pierwsze, nie potrafię latać, a nie sądzę, żebyś był skłonny targać mnie ze sobą, a po drugie, próbowałeś kiedyś lecieć przez gęstą dżunglę? Niezbyt miłe doświadczenie. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, przebycie całej drogi pieszo zajęłoby nam stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu. Raptory są tutaj najwygodniejszym środkiem transportu. Są przystosowane do podróży w szybkim tempie, nawet z dużym obciążeniem, a gęsto zalesiony obszar nie stanowi dla nich problemu. Chyba nie pękasz, co, Veggie? - spytała niewinnym głosem, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a połamię ci wszystkie żebra - warknął książę, zbliżając się do raptora.  
Yale parsknęła tylko w odpowiedzi, wyciągając do Vegety rękę, żeby pomóc mu wsiąść. Saiyanin jednak zignorował ją, usadawiając się z trudem za Amon-shi. Grzbiet gada był twardy i nie pozwalał na przyjecie nawet w miarę wygodnej pozycji. Siodło służyło głównie temu, żeby nie zlecieć z dinozaura, nie zaś by polepszyć komfort podróży. Vegeta miał przeczucie, iż jazda na raptorze z pewnością mu się nie spodoba.  
- Ruszajmy! - dziewczyna dźgnęła Tymestla piętami.  
Raptor zasyczał przeciągle, pochylając do przodu. Książę, nie przygotowany na tak gwałtowny ruch, nie zleciał tylko dlatego, iż w ostatniej chwili złapał się siedzącej z przodu Yale. Dellron zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, ponownie bodąc gada. Raptor gwałtownie zerwał się do biegu, wpadając między pnie drzew. Zwierzę biegło długimi susami, klucząc niebezpiecznie blisko pomiędzy drzewami. Vegeta uczepiony w dalszym ciągu Amon-shi, w duchu obiecał sobie, iż nigdy więcej nie da się namówić na przejażdżkę raptorem...

* * *

Tymestl kilkoma długimi skokami pokonał ostatnie metry. Wbił tylne łapy mocno w ziemię, żeby zatrzymać się w miejscu. Yale i Vegetę gwałtownie gibnęło do przodu. Gdyby przed księciem nie siedziała Dellron, to z pewnością wyleciał by przez łeb raptora. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła na ziemię, uważnie rozglądając się po obszernej polanie, na której się znaleźli. Plac miał kształt dużego okręgu, ze wszystkich stron otoczonego przez nieprzebytą zasłonę drzew. Teren tutaj był rozbawiony jakichkolwiek przeszkód, typu zwalone kłody, głazy i krzewy. Widać było, iż ktoś dba o to, by w tym miejscu panował idealny porządek. Vegeta, korzystając z tego, iż Yale stała odwrócona do niego tyłem, ześlizgnął się niezdarnie z grzbietu zwierzęcia. Po jeździe na raptorze był cały obolały, gdyż zwierzę upodobało sobie najbardziej wyboiste ścieżki. Saiyanin przeciągnął się - zastałe kości chrupnęły głośno.  
- Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku - przerwała ciszę Yale, kończąc swój obchód.  
- Mogę wiedzieć, po co mnie tu przywlekłaś? - spytał rozdrażnionym głosem Vegeta.  
- Tutaj możemy w spokoju potrenować. Jesteśmy we wschodniej części lasu, więc wysokie skoki mocy nikogo w tym miejscu nie zaniepokoją - wyjaśniła Dellron. - Tak więc nie musimy się hamować i używać ostrożnie naszych zdolności. Chcę sprawdzić, czy twoja Ki faktycznie wzrosła, więc daj z siebie wszystko.  
Na samą myśl o sparingu, na twarzy księcia pojawił się złowieszczy uśmieszek. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak rewanżu, za wcześniejszy pojedynek.  
- Uprzedzam, że nie zamierzam dawać ci taryfy ulgowej - powiedział Saiyanin, przyjmując pozycję do ataku.  
- Z mojej strony możesz liczyć na to samo - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem, również przygotowując się do walki.  
Oboje natarli na siebie w tym samym momencie, w czasie szybszym od ułamka sekundy. Kontury ich postaci rozmyły się, lecz zaraz dał się słyszeć huk zderzonych ze sobą z ogromną siłą pięści. Vegeta zamachnął się lewą ręką, ale Yale ledwo zauważalnym ruchem wykonała unik. Nastąpiła szybka wymiana ciosów. Saiyanin, cały czas czekając na jakiś niespodziewany skok własnej mocy, póki co nie zauważył żadnej różnicy w swojej sile. Sfrustrowany wymierzył kopniak w brzuch Dellron. Dziewczyna zareagowała o ułamek sekundy za późno. Poczuła nagłą falę bólu, która zgięła ją jak scyzoryk. Siłą uderzenia, odrzuciła ją do tyłu. Vegeta uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, jednak Yale nie zamierzała tak łatwo się poddać. Wykonała klasyczną "sprężynkę", szybko stając na nogi. Wypluła trochę śliny zmieszanej z krwią.  
- Całkiem nieźle - pochwaliła, ocierając usta.  
Jej oczy rozbłysły jadowitą zielenią. Pochyliła się do przodu, długimi susami pokonując dzielącą ją od księcia odległość. Vegeta skumulował w dłoniach Ki, błyskawicznie wyrzucając przed siebie pocisk. Yale wybiła się wysoko w górę, unikając ataku, lecz Saiyanin nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Zaczął wyrzucać dziesiątki niedużych pocisków, bardzo trudnych do ominięcia, ale posiadających niedużą siłę. Miały one na celu odwrócić uwagę Amon-shi i dać Vegecie czas na przygotowanie wielkiego finału. Książę począł kumulować Ki. Robił to bardzo powoli, by dziewczyna zbyt wcześnie nie rozgryzła jego zamiarów. Yale zacisnęła zęby i zmrużyła oczy. Maksymalnie skoncentrowała, wykonała serię uników, po czym wyskoczyła, robiąc salto w powietrzu. Opadła ciężko na ziemię, przyjmując na skrzyżowane przedramiona kilka pocisków. Vegeta dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Złączył obie dłonie, w jednej chwili tworząc gigantyczny strumień energii, który wycelował w swoją przeciwniczkę. Oślepiający blask Ki włożonej w ten atak, rozświetlił całą polanę, na moment oślepiając dwójkę walczących. Saiyanin zdołał utrzymać ten strumień przez parę minut, jednak musiał się wycofać. Nie zamierzał wkładać w ten atak całej swojej siły, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Odskoczył do tyłu, od razu przyjmując pozycję obronną, czekając, aż opadnie wzniecony kurz. Wiatr powoli rozwiewał nagromadzony pył, ukazując mgliste kontury czegoś, przypominającego głaz. Vegeta zamrugał zaskoczony. W miejscu, gdzie powinna być Yale, leżał duży kamień. Przy bliższych oględzinach widać było, iż jest zlepiony z ziemi i fragmentów korzeni.  
- Co jest do... - wyszeptał do siebie książę, lecz zaraz z wnętrza głazu dobiegło go ciche buczenie.  
Powierzchnia kamienia zaczęła falować, i po chwili zlepieniec eksplodował, opryskując Saiyanina swoimi fragmentami. Vegeta z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się we wstającą Dellron. która zaczęła się energicznie otrzepywać z kurzu. Dziewczyna wytworzyła wokół siebie tarczę z ziemi, którą następnie umocniła zaklęciem, tworząc w ten sposób bardzo wytrzymałą barierę. Dzięki temu uchroniła się przed atakiem księcia.  
- Ładnie, Veggie, powiedziałabym, że nawet bardzo ładnie - odparła Yale, starając się usunąć ziemię ze spódnicy. - Zdążyłam niemalże w ostatniej chwili.  
- Tym razem ci się nie uda - warknął książę.  
- Próbuj dalej - odparła Amon-shi z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
Wokół Vegety rozbłysnęła jasna aura, a jego moc zaczęła unosić znajdujące się w pobliżu okruchy głazu.  
Dłonie Yale zamigotały zieloną poświatą, spod jej stóp wystrzeliły korzenie, które niczym węże zaczęły się wić dookoła czarodziejki. Natarli na siebie w tym samym momencie. Magia i Ki zderzyły się z hukiem, zalewając polanę oślepiającym blaskiem.  
Walka dopiero się rozpoczęła...

* * *

- Kolejna partia będzie gotowa za jakieś dwa tygodnie, więc możemy go zabrać ze sobą - Gend pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. - Aarin... Nie chcę podważać autorytetu Yale, ale czy to naprawdę konieczne? - głos rozmówcy jego zdradzał niepokój.  
Aarin powoli przytaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Widać w nim było twarz na oko pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny, lecz w przypadku krasnoludów, ustalanie wieku po wyglądzie było ryzykowną sprawą. Mężczyzna miał długą, siwą, zmierzchwioną brodę, na głowie zaś stalowy hełm. Spod krzaczastych brwi patrzyły na niego małe, czarne, przypominające żuki oczy. Twarz krasnoluda była toporna, przeorana bliznami, jakby została wykuta w skale, przez niezbyt zdolnego rzeźbiarza. Była to twarz osoby ciężko harującej w pocie czoła przez całe życie, twarz osoby stanowczej, i zdecydowanej. Mężczyzna wlepił swe paciorkowate oczy w Genda, oczekując na wyjaśnienia.  
- Wydaje się być absolutnie pewna swej decyzji - zaczął mówić Aarin. - Nigdy nie widziałem ją w takim stanie. Odważyła się zwabić go na Ostarę, więc nie sądzę, żeby teraz chciała się z tego wycofać.  
- Cholerne czarodziejki. Zawsze wiedzą coś więcej, niż chcą powiedzieć - burknął krasnolud.  
- Znasz ją, Goldwinie. Większość jej planów brzmi jak bełkot szaleńca, ale jeszcze nigdy nas nie zawiodła.  
- Tia, często mam wrażenie, że jest kilka kroków przed nami - mruknął krasnolud.  
- Nie ty jeden Goldi, nie ty jeden...

* * *

Yale siedziała oparta o plecak, dysząc ciężko. Krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego zalewała jej oczy. Prawą nogę, z której ściągnęła but, wyciągnęła wyprostowaną - kostkę miała całą posiniaczoną i opuchniętą. Niedbałym ruchem starła chustą krew z twarzy. Obok siedział Vegeta, który podobnie jak Dellron, nie przedstawiał sobą najciekawszego widoku. Miał rozciętą wargę i cały czas masował lewy bark, który przed chwilą sobie nastawił. Oboje uwaleni byli ziemią, trawą oraz krwią.  
- Chyba... chyba możemy ogłosić remis, co? - powiedziała Yale, pomiędzy dwoma głębszymi oddechami.  
- Ani mi... się śni - wycharczał Vegeta, łypiąc na nią groźnie.  
Dellron zaśmiała się głośno, lecz zaraz jęknęła, masując poobijane żebra.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, bo nie mam sił. Ja nie mam już ani grama energii, zresztą ty tak samo.  
- Wystarczy, żeby kopnąć cie w tyłek - warknął Saiyanin.  
- Oddałabym ci, ale nie mogę wstać - rzuciła Dellron, spoglądając na księcia spod przymrużonych powiek, po czym znów wybuchnęła radosnym śmiechem.  
- I z czego tak rżysz? - spytał Vegeta, patrząc na dziewczynę jak na wariatkę.  
- Tylko zobacz jak wyglądamy - odparła tłumiąc chichot. - To miał być trening, a nie regularna wojna.  
Saiyanin pokręcił z politowaniem głową.  
- Mówiłem, że dam z siebie wszystko. Ciesz się, że jesteś w jednym kawałku - powiedział z wyższością.  
- Ciesz się, że jestem świeżo "wyładowana", po Ostarze, bo to, co z ciebie by zostało, zmieściłoby się w reklamówce - odgryzła mu się dziewczyna, a w jej oczach rozbłysły iskierki rozbawienia.  
Vegeta już miał jej coś odwarknąć, ale Yale wyjęła spod pleców plecak, i zaczęła w nim czegoś gorączkowo szukać, zupełnie przestając zwracać uwagę na księcia.  
Yale w końcu znudziło się przetrząsanie bagażu, i po prostu wysypała całą zawartość na ziemię. Z rozsypanych rzeczy wyszukała cztery buteleczki. Dwie z nich zawierały turkusowy płyn, a dwie bladozielony.  
- Łap - Dellron rzuciła Vegecie butelki.  
- Co to jest? - spytał, podejrzliwie przyglądając się cieczom pod słońce.  
- Eliksiry. Ten niebieski jest leczniczy, a zielony wzmacniający. Wypij połowę niebieskiej, a resztę polej po najbardziej bolących miejscach, i po ranach. Zieloną wypij całą.  
Vegeta przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę obu miksturom, lecz widząc, iż Yale zaczyna opatrywać swoje rany, wziął się za doprowadzenie swojej osoby do porządku. Postępując wedle wskazówek Dellron, zużytkował oba eliksiry. Na ich efekt nie musiał długo czekać. Poczuł, jak jego ciało zalewa fala rozkosznego, kojącego ciepła, które momentalnie uśmierzyło ból. Saiyanin z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w zasklepiające się rany. Yale wstała ostrożnie, uważając, by nie naruszyć dopiero co wyleczonej nogi. Vegeta również podniósł się z ziemi, oddając dziewczynie puste flakoniki.  
- Czemu nie są w powszechnym użytku? - spytał, wskazując na puste buteleczki. - Działają o wiele szybciej od kapsuł leczniczych.  
- Są dwa ważne powody. Po pierwsze - to tajne receptury Amon-shi, znane tylko kapłankom, a ja nie zamierzam dzielić się nimi z Freezerem, a po drugie, nie można ich używać zbyt często - wyjaśniła Yale. - Organizm po pewnym czasie potrafi uodpornić się na substancje wchodzące w skład eliksiru, poza tym, ich nadużywanie może skończyć się całkowitym zniszczeniem układu odpornościowego... - dziewczyna przerwała widząc, iż Vegeta jej nie słucha.  
Saiyanin stał zamyślony, pusty wzrok wbijając gdzieś przed siebie. Amon-shi pstryknęła mu palcami przed oczyma. Książę zamrugał parokrotnie, wybudzony jakby z głębokiego transu.  
- Co? - wypalił machinalnie, przenosząc wzrok na Dellron.  
- Po cholerę zadajesz pytanie, skoro nie interesuje cię odpowiedź? - Yale prychnęła jak rozeźlona kotka. - Nad czym się tak zastanawiałeś?  
- Nad walką. I nad tym, czego nie wyczułem - odpowiedział ostro.  
Yale westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
"Saiyanie..." - pomyślała.  
- Chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi... - zaczęła, ale Vegeta zaraz jej przerwał.  
- Tak? W takim razie powiedz mi, gdzie jest ten "cudowny" przyrost mocy! - krzyknął rozeźlony Saiyanin.  
Dellron przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę z uwagą.  
- Naprawdę niczego nie zauważyłeś? - spytała, świdrując go spojrzeniem szmaragdowozielonych oczu.  
Vegeta w odpowiedzi zgrzytnął tylko zębami, zaciskając mimowolnie pięści. Poczuł się oszukany, był wściekły, że uwierzył w tą historyjkę o "magicznym" eliksirze. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkie zarzuty dziewczynie, a potem rzucić się na nią, lecz ta ruchem dłoni nakazała mu milczenie. Z niewiadomych dla siebie przyczyn, tym razem jej posłuchał.  
- Przypomnij sobie naszą poprzednią walkę i porównaj ją z tą. Wcześniej byłam od ciebie znacznie szybsza twoje ataki energetyczne stały również na... niższym poziomie niż teraz.  
Książę warknął głucho, pochylając się do przodu. Ta kobieta zasugerowała, ba, była przekonana, iż jest silniejsza od niego, a takiej zniewagi nie mógł podarować! Nim jednak doszło do rękoczynów, Yale odezwała się stanowczym głosem:  
- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jestem od ciebie silniejsza - powiedział, jak gdyby czytając w jego myślach.  
Mówiąc to, otoczyła ją dziwna, mroczna aura, a Vegecie po raz kolejny zdało się, iż Amon-shi jest starsza, niż na to wygląda.  
- Pozwolisz mi skończyć, zanim się na mnie rzucisz?  
Książę nic nie odpowiedział. Dellron uznała jego milczenie za zgodę.  
- Posłuchaj, nie powiedziałam, że cały twój potencjał zostanie uwolniony w jednej chwili. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Poza tym, nie mam takiej mocy, by przeprowadzić taki proces bez ryzyka dla twego życia. Eliksir uwalnia pokłady Ki stopniowo...  
- Co? To znaczy, że takich "rytuałów" trzeba będzie przeprowadzić więcej? - wypalił zaskoczony Vegeta, chwilowo hamując swój gniew. - Nic o tym nie wspominałaś!  
Yale wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Już mówiłam, że na każdego eliksir działa inaczej. Nie byłam do końca pewna, jaki efekt będzie on miał na ciebie. Jesteś Saiyaninem, urodzonym wojownikiem, o mocy, jakiej innym nawet się nie śniło. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby w twoim przypadku wszystkie pokłady Ki zostałyby uwolnione za pierwszym razem.  
Vegeta nie dał po sobie poznać tego, iż słowa dziewczyny mile połechtały jego ego. Od razu zadał konkretne pytanie:  
- Jak długo zajmie uwalnianie całej mojej siły?  
- Chciałabym móc odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie, lecz nie potrafię. To zależy od wielu czynników. Twoje ciało musi być przygotowane na przyjęcie większej ilości mocy, inaczej energia rozerwie cię od środka. Poza tym, po każdym rytuale będziesz musiał oswoić się i zapanować nad swoją Ki. Potężna moc jest bezużyteczna, jeśli nie potrafisz z niej skorzystać. Jednak mogę cię pocieszyć, że po każdym rytuale będzie uwalniana coraz to większa część twojej siły, więc efekt za każdym razem będzie bardziej widoczny.  
Vegeta zamyślił się nad słowami Amon-shi. Cierpliwość nie była jego mocną stroną, lecz jeśli dzięki temu miał pokonać Freezera...  
- Dobra, zbierajmy się, jeżeli chcemy wrócić do strażnicy przed zmrokiem - wyrwała go z zamyślenia Yale. - Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś tu być, gdy zapadnie noc.  
Dellron gwizdnęła przeciągle, podnosząc leżące na ziemi siodło. Saiyanin zaklął w duchu na widok wybiegającego z lasu raptora.  
- Ej, co to za mina? - spytała żartobliwie dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie do księcia.  
- Za jakie grzechy - burknął pod nosem Vegeta obiecując sobie, że następnym razem poleci, mimo sprzeciwów Amon-shi.  
A Yale wpakuje do wielkiego worka i zarzuci sobie na plecy, po drodze "niechcący" wrzucając ją do pierwszej lepszej rzeki. No, w ostateczności małe bajoro mu wystarczy. Ta myśl poprawiła mu humor, i bez żadnych sprzeciwów wskoczył na grzbiet gada.


	12. Rozdział XI: Komu w droge, temu czas

Rozdział XI: Komu w drogę, temu czas

* * *

"Czas na nikogo nie czeka  
Więc czy chcesz go teraz marnować?  
Nie bój się jutra,  
Po prostu weź moją dłoń, sprawię, że poczujesz się o wiele lepiej."

"Iluminated"  
Hurts

* * *

Tydzień, który minął od Ostary, przebiegł mieszkańcom strażnicy w Crescent nad wyraz spokojnie. Dni wypełnione były zwykłymi obowiązkami, jakie mieli Aarin, Kuhl i Yale, i w przypadku tej ostatniej, wspólnymi treningami z Vegetą. Między tą dwójką zapadł milczący rozejm, którego jednak nie można było nazwać nawet koleżeństwem. Saiyanin każdą niemalże chwilę poświęcał na mordercze treningi, odkąd tylko zauważył zmianę swojej mocy. Nie było jej więcej, lecz zrobiła się jakby... gęstsza. Bardziej skoncentrowana. Vegeta nie potrafił wytłumaczyć lepiej tego zjawiska, ale Yale zapewniała go, iż z każdym rytuałem skoki Ki będą bardziej zauważalne. Im więcej ciało księcia będzie mogło pomieścić energii, tym więcej będzie jej za każdym razem uwalniane.  
Saiyanin spostrzegł, iż atmosfera w strażnicy zrobiła się bardziej napięta, jakby wszyscy jej mieszkańcy, prowadzili ze sobą zimna wojnę. Yale zdawała się schodzić pozostałym z drogi, wolny czas poświęcając na ćwiczenia z księciem oraz medytację. Z kolei dwójka mężczyzn była całkowicie pochłonięta swoją pracą. Bywały dni, w których wcale się nie widywali. W końcu ta codzienna rutyna została przełamana, kiedy ku końcowi zbliżał się już drugi tydzień pobytu Vegety na Toril...

* * *

Yale weszła z Vegetą do środka strażnicy. Oboje byli cali podrapani i uwaleni błotem. Gdzie nie gdzie na ich ciałach widniały świeże sińce. Oboje nie oszczędzali się na sparingach, toteż zdarzały się i takie sytuacje, kiedy jedno musiało nieść drugie w drodze powrotnej. Tym razem jednak skończyło się wyłącznie na drobnych, powierzchniowych ranach. Yale jako pierwsza wpadła do kuchni, rzucając się od razu w stronę wielkiego gara, stojącego na piecu. Zdjęła przykrywkę, ostrożnie obwąchując jego zawartość.  
- Chyba możemy zaryzykować - powiedziała, mieszając potrawkę. - Pachnie zjadliwie.  
- Nie wybrzydzaj - usłyszała głos za sobą.  
- To ty dziś gotowałeś, braciszku? - spytała, odwracając się w stronę stojącego w drzwiach Aarina. - W takim razie możemy bezpiecznie przystąpić do konsumpcji - powiedziała radośnie, nakładając sobie i Vegecie kopiaste porcje dania.  
Postawiła obie miski na stole, biorąc się do krojenia chleba. Saiyanin bez słowa rzucił się na jedzenie.  
- Może byście najpierw doprowadzili się do porządku? - spytał Gend, z politowaniem patrząc na wyglądającą jak nieboskie stworzenia dwójkę.  
Dellron i Vegeta spojrzeli na siebie, z ustami pełnymi potrawki.  
- Nie czepiaj się braciszku - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, z trudem przełykając duży kęs. - O co chodzi? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.  
- Goldwin wysłał mi wiadomość przed chwilą. Transport kapsuł jest już gotów, wysyłają go jutro z samego rana.  
- Szybko się uwinęli - stwierdziła Yale, w przerwie między dwoma kęsami. - W czym więc problem?  
- A czy ja powiedziałem, że jest jakiś problem? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Gend.  
Dellron popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem mówiącym: "nie ze mną te numery", ale nie drążyła dalej tematu. Wiedziała, że jeśli Aarin nie zamierzał czegoś powiedzieć, to żadna siła go do tego nie zmusi.  
- W takim razie trzeba będzie wstać przed świtem - rzuciła Yale w stronę Vegety, wyskrobując resztki potrawki ze swojej miski.  
Saiyanin spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
- Co się tak patrzysz? Ktoś cię chyba musi zaprowadzić na miejsce - powiedziała Dellron.  
- Jestem do głębi wzruszony twoją troską, ale sam trafię do miasta - parsknął książę.  
- A kto ci powiedział, że fabryka znajduje się w mieście? - Yale wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w uśmiechu.  
Vegeta wpatrywał się badawczo w dziewczynę niepewny, czy nie stroi sobie w tym momencie z niego żartów. Kilka razy był w głównym mieście Torilu, gdzie mieściło się centrum dowodzenia sił Freezera na tej planecie, i ogromne hale wryły mu się w pamięć.  
- Tylko idiota stawiałby tak ważne obiekty w tak oczywistym miejscu, na samym widoku, gdzie stanowią łatwy cel. Poza tym, rozwiązanie na które się zdecydowano, bardzo skraca czas budowy, ponieważ nie trzeba dodatkowo transportować niezbędnych surowców do fabryk.  
Wypowiedź Amon-shi zaintrygowała księcia. Zawsze mało go interesowało jak funkcjonuje imperium Freezera, lecz jeśli nadarzała się okazja do zdobycia nowych informacji, grzechem byłoby z tego nie skorzystać. W końcu nie ma niczego bardziej niebezpiecznego, niż niewiedza o własnym przeciwniku, z którym zamierza się walczyć. Vegeta zerknął znad miski na dziewczynę czekając, aż ta dalej pociągnie temat. Yale jednak, jak na złość, postanowiła dzisiaj milczeć. Książę zaklął w duchu. Mógłby przysiąc, iż Amon-shi doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak zżera go ciekawość, i robi mu po prostu na złość. No nic, będzie musiał poczekać do jutra. Saiyanin szybko dokończył posiłek, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z kuchni, mijając w drzwiach Aarina. Od razu skierował się do łazienki, by wsiąść prysznic, i opatrzyć niewielkie rany. W pomieszczeniu pozostali tylko Yale i Gend. Dziewczyna odłożyła łyżkę, wpatrując się badawczym wzrokiem w mężczyznę.  
- A teraz powiedz, co się gryzie - rzuciła poważnym tonem.  
Aarin podszedł, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Obawiał się reakcji przyjaciółki, ale z dwojga złego lepiej, żeby usłyszała to od niego...  
- Dostałem dzisiaj wiadomość od dowództwa - zaczął powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Jakimś cudem wiadomość o rozbiciu się kapsuły Vegety wyciekła do Zakonu. Przed odlotem transportu, Biali Bracia chcą porozmawiać z naszym gościem...  
Jego wypowiedź przerwał trzask pękającego szkła. Szklanka pękła gwałtownie w dłoni Yale. Oczy Amon-shi rozbłysły niebezpiecznie jadowitą zielenią.  
- Kto im powiedział? - spytała głucho, nie zwracając uwagi na spływającą po nadgarstku krew, z rozciętej dłoni.  
Szkarłatne krople mieszały się z rozlanym na stole sokiem, tworząc na drewnie mistyczne wzory. Szklanka rozsypała się w drobny mak, a jej szczątki porozrzucane były po całej kuchni.  
- Kto? - powtórzyła swoje pytanie dziewczyna.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno nikt z naszych - odpowiedział pośpiesznie Aarin. - Muszą mieć jakieś własne źródło informacji.  
- Po co jednak chcą się z nim spotkać? - spytała Dellron, choć z góry znała odpowiedź.  
- Dostrzegli szansę na zdobycie dowodów buntu. Od dawna podejrzewali, że dzieje się tutaj coś "nielegalnego", lecz nigdy nie mieli na to niezbitych dowodów, a bez nich, nie odważą się pójść do dowództwa. Gdyby jednak odkryli, iż umknęła im ostatnia Amon-shi...  
- Wiem, co się wtedy stanie! - Yale zerwała się z miejsca, przewracając krzesło.  
Zaczęła krążyć po kuchni niczym dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Aarin nie odrywał od niej wzroku.  
- Może powinnaś porozmawiać z Vegetą? - zaproponował po chwili milczenia.  
Yale zatrzymała się w miejscu, rozważając jego propozycję.  
- Nie, jeśli rzucą na niego Prawdziwe Widzenie. Zorientują się, że go ostrzegliśmy, a wtedy zaczną kombinować, czego mogliśmy się obawiać - powiedziała, znów zaczynając krążyć po kuchni. - Chyba będziemy musieli zaryzykować...  
- Yale, wiesz co robisz? - spytał Gend. - Jeśli Vegeta, nawet nie chcący, powie o jedno słowo za dużo, będziesz zgubiona.  
- Ha, chciałabym zobaczyć jak ktoś usiłuje zastraszyć tego Saiyanina - na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się demoniczny uśmiech. - W sumie, to konfrontacja Vegety z Białymi Braćmi powinna być ciekawa...  
Aarin wpatrywał się w nią z nieukrywanym niedowierzaniem.  
- Czy ty aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - spytał, z zaskoczeniem w głosie.  
- O tak. Zaufaj mi, to może być bardzo interesujące - odparła dziewczyna, a z jej ust nie schodził ten przerażający uśmiech.  
- A teraz wybaczysz, ale idę się tym zająć - rzuciła, pokazując na zakrwawioną dłoń.  
Nie zatrzymał jej, gdy wychodziła z kuchni. Siedział, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
"Zaufaj mi."  
Kiedyś to jedno zdanie wystarczało za wszystkie argumenty.  
"Zaufaj mi..."  
I faktycznie, przez wszystkie te lata ślepo i bezgranicznie ufał słowom Yale, wierząc w jej nieomylny instynkt. Teraz jednak sama wiara przestawała mu wystarczać. Co się zmieniło? Dellron jeszcze nigdy ich nie zawiodła, więc dlaczego teraz jest mu tak trudno jej zawierzyć? Czuł, iż jako Amon-shi, dziewczyna postrzega świat nieco inaczej, niż przeciętny śmiertelnik. Ona nie zaprzątała sobie głowy kolejnym dniem, gdyż jej plany rozciągały się na całe lata. Z początku wszystko, co robiła wydawało się być totalnym szaleństwem, majaczeniem obłąkanego, lecz później okazywało się, iż każdy ruch był dokładnie przemyślany. Poza tym, była świetną znawczynią ludzkich charakterów. Bardzo szybko potrafiła rozgryźć czyjeś słabe strony, i niekiedy wyglądało to jakby potrafiła czytać w myślach. Jednak ta umiejętność nie miała w sobie nic z magii, wymagała jedynie spostrzegawczości, i umiejętności dedukcji. Aarin westchnął ciężko, pocierając w zamyśleniu skronie. Gdyby tylko mógł poznać w ten sam sposób myśli Yale! Niestety, Dellron była zawodową graczką i pokazywała zawsze tyle, ile chciała, by ktoś o niej wiedział. Dzięki temu zawsze miała nad wszystkimi przewagę. Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła, kierując się do pomieszczenia będącego centrum dowodzenia strażnicy. Cóż, jedyne, co mu teraz pozostało, to zachować maksymalne środki ostrożności, i trzymać cały czas dłoń na pulsie, na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. I modlić się, jeśli było do kogo, by tym razem Yale też się nie myliła...

* * *

Dziewczyna bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie, delikatnie poruszając dłonią, zanurzoną w misce z leczniczą mieszanką. Płyn piekł skaleczone miejsce, lecz Yale zdawała się w ogóle nie przejmować tym faktem. Z jej twarzy zniknęła maska beztroski, jaką zazwyczaj pokazywała światu, a jej miejsce zajęło poważne oblicze osoby doświadczonej przez życie. Słyszała wątpliwości w głosie Aarina, widziała je w jego oczach, i jego gestach. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że przestał jej ufać, po prostu... Sama wiara przestała mu wystarczać. Ludzie zawsze pragną dowodów, czegoś, co mogą uznać za twardy fakt nie do podważenia, na którym można oprzeć swój tok rozumowania. Tak było zawsze. I choć jej "brat" nie miał zamkniętego umysłu, jak większość społeczeństwa, to jednak wciąż brakowało mu tego wielosferowego sposobu patrzenia na świat istot, stykających się z siłami wyższymi. I nie chodziło w tym przypadku tylko o bogów. Yale już dawno zauważyła, iż osoby chociaż w niewielkim stopniu potrafiące władać magią, bądź energią Ki, są bardziej otwarte na doznania pozazmysłowe. Oni nie potrzebują materialnych dowodów, gdyż u nich myśl wprowadza w bieg czyn. Yale wolną ręką nalała ze stojącej obok butelki wina do szklanki. Popijając powoli trunek pozwoliła, by jej umysł pogrążył się we wspomnieniach...

* * *

_- Matko, po co mam się tego uczyć? - jęknęła mała, na oko sześcioletnia dziewczynka, o krótkich, sięgających ledwo ramion brązowych włosach, i szmaragdowozielonych oczach.  
Dziewczynka ubrana była w białą sukienkę w kolano, ze złotymi paskami, a na ramiona zarzuconą miała złotą pelerynkę. Na jej czole jaśniał zielonkawy kryształ, oświetlając twarz dziewczynki oraz księgę, którą czytała.  
- Co to ma wszystko wspólnego z magią?  
Stojąca plecami do niej starsza kobieta, odwróciła się powoli w jej stronę. Długie, białe jak mleko włosy upięte miała w wysoki kok. Ubrana w szarą, prostą szatę, spływająca do ziemi, swą postacią wzbudzała respekt. Wiekowe oblicze, przeorane zmarszczkami, sprawiało wrażenie wyrzeźbionego w twardej, opierającej się dłutu skale. Nieco haczykowaty nos dodawał kobiecie drapieżności, a ściśnięte w wąską linię usta, świadczyły o stanowczości. Największe wrażenie sprawiały jednak jej oczy. Oczy o barwie granatu, które wydawały się nie starzeć. Ich spojrzenie było tak samo władcze, jak w młodości ich właścicielki. Mówią, iż prawdziwe źródło mocy Amon-shi tkwi w jej oczach, których spojrzenie mało kto jest w stanie wytrzymać. W chmurne oczy Wielebnej Matki Horuby, najstarszej z Amon-shi, nikt nie mógł spojrzeć bez lęku. Dziewczyna poczuła na plecach gęsią skórkę, gdy kobieta poczęła taksować ją swoim spojrzeniem.  
- Mówisz, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z magią, tak? - spytała, a jej głos brzmiał sucho niczym szelest pergaminu.  
Każde słowo cedziła powoli, jakby chciała upewnić się, iż dziewczynka ją zrozumie.  
- A może w takim razie powiesz mi, czym jest magia?  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Dziewczynka spoglądała szmaragdowozielonymi oczyma na kobietę. Nie umiała udzielić na postawione pytanie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, ale któż umiał? Czym jest magia? To tak, jakby ktoś pytał o to, czym jest życie. Milion różnych wariantów odpowiedzi, a wszystkie są w takim samym stopniu prawdziwe, co i mylne. Dziewczynka milczała czując, iż to, co teraz powie, jest bardzo ważne. Musiała się poważnie zastanowić.  
- Magia jest wszędzie, zarówno w każdej żywej komórce, jak i materii nieożywionej. Może być wobec tego wszystkim... i niczym - odpowiedziała powoli, spoglądając niepewnie na kobietę.  
- Widzisz, Adamantis - zwróciła się do niej Wielebna Matka, i przez moment w jej oczach dało się ujrzeć uznanie. - Magia jest w każdym, nawet najmniej istotnym elemencie, z jakiego składa się świat. Jest spoiwem, który łączy wszystkie rzeczy ze sobą, nawet te z pozoru nie mające ze sobą nic wspólnego. Ten, kto chce w prawidłowy sposób władać magią, musi wpierw poznać sposób funkcjonowania każdego z tych elementów.  
- Ale... - zaczęła dziewczynka zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.  
Oczy kobiety rozbłysły ostrzegawczo.  
- Dlatego każę ci się tego wszystkiego uczyć, rozumiesz? Ktoś, kto nie zna podstaw anatomii, nie może operować człowieka, tak samo ktoś, kto nie zna zasad, jakimi rządzi się świat, nie może w bezpieczny sposób używać magii. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak wielu riavil* ginie przy "magicznych eksperymentach"? Oni naukę magii zaczynają od końca. Kiedy poznasz jak funkcjonuje świat, będziesz go mogła kształtować wedle własnych zachcianek, nic nie będzie w stanie stanąć ci na drodze. Tym właśnie jest magia. Prawdziwa magia, a nie kuglarskie sztuczki, jakie uprawiają riavil - prychnęła z pogardą Horuba. - Oni nigdy nie pojęli delikatnej sztuki magicznej. Nigdy nie potrafili zrozumieć nas, i naszych ideałów.  
- To dlatego zaczęły się polowania na nas, Matko? - spytała cicho Adamantis.  
Zawsze obawiała się poruszać ten drażliwy temat, w obecności innych Amon-shi. Chciała jednak usłyszeć w końcu prawdę. Usłyszeć powód, dla którego nie mogła mieć normalnego życia, dla którego kazano jej pielęgnować w sobie nienawiść, nagromadzoną przez kilka pokoleń, dla którego uczono ją zabijać... Kobieta spojrzała wprost w czyste, szmaragdowozielone tęczówki dziewczynki, po raz pierwszy chyba patrzące na nią bez cienia lęku.  
"Dorastasz, Adamantis... - przemknęło Horubie przez głowę. - Stajesz się coraz bardziej podobna do matki..."  
Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała się jej w milczeniu, po czym z wolna zaczęła mówić:  
- Między innymi właśnie z tego powodu. Amon-shi zostały stworzone jako pośredniczki pomiędzy bogami, a ludźmi, mającymi strzec ładu i porządku na świecie. Ludzie mogą sobie myśleć, iż bogowie zajmują się wyłączne ich sprawami, prawda jest jednak taka, że to my przez wieki byłyśmy strażniczkami pokoju. Byłyśmy wyłącznie narzędziami w ich boskich rękach. Dano nam ciała podobne do ludzkich, byśmy wzbudzały w nich zaufanie, lecz nasze umysły zbliżone są do umysłów istot oświeconych. Nasze istnienie stało się dowodem na jawną obecność bogów, dowodem, którego tak uporczywie poszukiwali ludzie. W końcu mieli coś, co mogli zobaczyć, czego mogli dotknąć. Materialny dowód na istnienie siły wyższej. Potem jednak wybuchła wojna... i wszystko się zmieniło. Bogowie na ziemi rozpętali prawdziwe piekło. Potężne armie, na których czele stanęły Amon-shi, zwróciły się przeciwko sobie, przetaczając się przez świat, i zalewając go morzem krwi. I kiedy wydawało się, że masakra nigdy się nie skończy, wojna zakończyła się równie niespodziewanie, co się zaczęła. Świat począł powoli odradzać się, niczym feniks z popiołów. Wydawało się, że wszystko znów zacznie toczyć się dawnym rytmem. Jednak mentalność ludzi uległa zmianie. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego doznali tak wielkich krzywd, nie rozumieli, czym zasłużyli sobie na gniew boży... Głupcy! Czemu zawsze myślą, że wszystko kręci się wokół nich?! - kobieta uniosła się gniewem, a jej oczy pociemniały groźnie.  
Przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz obrzydzenia.  
- Wojna toczyła się o coś znacznie ważniejszego, a śmierć tylu riavil był jedynie skutkiem ubocznym. Byli niczym mrówki rozdeptane przez przemaszerujące wojska... Bardzo dokuczliwe mrówki, które jak się potem okazało, potrafią dotkliwie gryźć...  
- Czemu jednak nas zaatakowali? To nie my rozpętałyśmy wojnę - powiedziała cicho Adamantic, gdy kobieta umilkła.  
- Tak, nie my... My byłyśmy tylko narzędziami ich woli... Jednak to przeciwko nam, obrócił się gniew riavil. Nie widzieli mordujących ludzi bogów, lecz zabijające ich Amon-shi. Po raz pierwszy ujrzeli wtedy naszą niszczycielska siłę, przekonali się na własnej skórze, jak straszliwa może być magia. Ich serca okrył strach przed tym, co jeszcze nie tak dawno podziwiali. Poczęli nienawidzić wszystkiego, co było związane w jakikolwiek sposób z magią, widząc w niej naszą główną broń. A przecież sama moc nie jest ani dobra, ani zła. To osoba, która się nią posługuje może stać po ciemnej, bądź jasnej stronie... Riavil w swoim gniewie zapomnieli jednak o tym. Powołali ten swój Zakon Prawdy - Horuba niemalże wypluła tę nazwę, a jej ciało przeszył dreszcz obrzydzenia.  
Kobieta odwróciła się plecami do dziewczynki, zatapiając się we własnych wspomnieniach.  
- Nie doceniliśmy ich - wyszeptała Horuba. - Nie myślałyśmy, iż będą w stanie stworzyć własną grupę Egzekutorów**. Był to błąd, który bardzo wiele nas kosztował. Ze wszystkich Amon-shi, pozostała tylko nasza szóstka. Dlatego tak ważne jest, byś przyłożyła się do nauki - kobieta położyła nacisk na ostatnie zdanie, jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia, iż rozmowę uważa za skończoną.  
Adamantis ponownie pochyliła się nad księgą, lecz słowa Wielebnej Matki mocno utkwiły jej w pamięci i zaczęło kiełkować z nich ziarno nieufności, przeczucia, iż nie mówi się jej wszystkiego...  
_

* * *

Nazajutrz Vegeta zerwał się przed świtem. Pospiesznie się ubierając, myślami był już w głównej bazie. Chciałby już opuścić tę planetę, by przemyśleć na spokojnie ostatnie wydarzenia. Musiał to sobie wszystko poukładać, a przede wszystkim zamierzał sprawdzić swoją "nową moc" w praktyce. Najłatwiej było to zrobić udając się z misją na jakąś zbuntowaną planetę, i w pojedynkę postarać się ją spacyfikować. Przede wszystkim jednak należało skontaktować się z Nappą i Raditzem. Nie zamierzał ich póki co wtajemniczać w swój plan, który powoli poczynał mu kiełkować w głowie, jednak wolał ich mieć w razie co pod ręką. Obaj Saiyanie przedstawiali o wiele niższy poziom potencjału bitewnego niż on, niemniej jednak potrafili być użyteczni. Vegeta poprawił nowy pancerz, szybko zbiegając schodami na dół. Na parterze czekała już na niego Yale. Dziewczyna ubrana była w przepisowy mundur wojsk Freezear, w wersję z naramiennikami. Saiyanin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na Dellron. Sądząc po jej minie, nie przepadała za mundurem.  
- Dobrze, że już jesteś. Właśnie miałam cię budzić - powiedziała, wygładzając swój uniform. - Z czego tak się cieszysz? - warknęła, widząc na twarzy księcia złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Vegeta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej. Dziewczyna mrucząc coś pod nosem, skierowała się do wyjścia. Oboje wyszli ze strażnicy. Na dworze była jeszcze szarówka. Ciemne kontury drzew zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc bezkształtną masę. Owiało ich chłodne, ożywcze powietrze, nasycone zapachem żywicy. Yale z lubością wzięła głęboki oddech, mrużąc oczy. Powietrze było lekkie, niosące ze sobą zapowiedź kolejnego pięknego dnia.  
- Jak dostaniemy się na miejsce? - spytał Vegeta, a w jego głowie pojawiło się widmo kolejnej uciążliwej podróży na grzbiecie raptora.  
"O nie, nie tym razem" - warknął w myślach.  
Dziewczyna najwidoczniej odgadła, co "zaniepokoiła" Saiyanina, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do niego uspokajająco.  
- Nie bój się, na tę okazję mamy inny środek transportu - powiedziała, kierując się w stronę niedużej przybudówki, stojącej koło strażnicy.  
Dziewczyna kluczem otworzyła bramę, rozwierając ją na oścież. Budynek, jak się okazało, pełnił funkcję garażu. W środku stał nieduży, dwuosobowy pojazd, dość smukły i wysoki, by nadawał się do podróżowania po lesie. Vegeta na jego widok z początku poweselał, lecz zaraz poczerwieniał z gniewu.  
- Co to ma być? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, palcem wskazując na pojazd.  
Yale, która zdążyła się już ulokować na siedzeniu kierowcy, odwróciła się w jego stronę zaskoczona.  
- Jak to co? - spytała głupio Yale, szybko mrugając. - Spindle***, najnowszy model.  
- Możesz mi w takim razie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego do ciężkiej cholery tłukłem się po wertepach na tym gadzie, kiedy w garażu macie normalny pojazd?! - Vegecie zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować żyłka na skroni.  
Dellron wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, co Saiyanin do niej mówi. Książę natomiast wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć.  
- A widziałeś gdzieś drogę prowadzącą na wschód? - spytała po chwili milczenia dziewczyna. - Nikt nie jeździ w tamte strony.  
- Ale... - zaczął Vegeta, lecz Yale zaraz mu przerwała.  
- Nikt. Dlatego też podejrzanie by wyglądało, gdyby nagle pojawiły się ślady w tamtym kierunku - skończyła poważnie, gestem wskazując miejsce obok siebie. - A teraz wsiadaj i nie marudź, chyba że zamierzasz spędzić na Torilu jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Vegeta zgrzytając zębami, ulokował się obok dziewczyny. Yale uruchomiła pojazd. Silnik zaskoczył za pierwszym razem, wprawiając motor w lekkie wibracje. Dała z garażu, nakręcając w miejscu. Zaraz potem docisnęła gaz do podłogi. Pojazd wyskoczył do przodu, wystrzelony jak z katapulty i pomknął w głąb lasu, drogą na zachód...

* * *

Yale prowadziła pojazd pewnie, omijając uskoki bądź drzewa zaledwie o milimetry. Cały czas utrzymywała tę samą, zawrotną prędkość, nie zwalniając nawet na zakrętach. Vegeta zaklął w duchu, gdy pojazd podskoczył na dołku, a żołądek podjechał mu do gardła. Po kilku minutach jazdy zaczął szukać pasów bezpieczeństwa w które, całe szczęście, motor był wyposażony. Teraz przy każdym zakręcie wpijały mu się one w ciało, lecz przynajmniej miał pewność, iż nie wyleci z pojazdu. Yale z oczyma utkwionym w drodze nie zwracała uwagi na swego towarzysza podróży. Na jej ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, a oczy skrzyły z ekscytacji. Dziewczyna upajała się pędem, powietrzem uderzającym w jej twarz, prawie zapierającym dech. Zaśmiała się radośnie, gdy na ostrzejszym zakręcie Saiyanin złapał się odruchowo deski, kląc pod nosem.  
- Kto ci dał prawo jazdy? - warknął, łapiąc za pas.  
- Kto ci powiedział, że mam prawo jazdy? - spytała z diabelskim uśmiechem.  
Książę zaklął szpetnie.  
- Jeśli rozwalimy się na jakimś drzewie, powyrywam ci wszystkie kończyny - zagroził, łypiąc na Dellron spod byka.  
Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi roześmiała się tylko głośno.  
Po trzech godzinach jazdy z zawrotną prędkością, las w końcu zaczął rzednąć. Dwójka podróżnych wyjechała z dżungli, zatrzymując się przed starym kompleksem kopalń. Yale zaparkowała pojazd w cieniu. Vegeta z powątpiewaniem przyglądał się zaniedbanym, od dawna nie używanym budynkom, nie pewny, czego mają szukać w takim miejscu. Dellron wysiadła z pojazdu, kierując się w stronę kopalni. Zbity z tropu Vegeta szybko poszedł za nią.  
- Co to ma być? - wycedził przez zęby myśląc, iż Yale zrobiła mu głupi kawał, wywożąc go na to odludzie.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, wchodząc do jednego z budynków, który wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę się zawalić. W środku pełno było gruzu oraz metalowych, pogiętych fragmentów złączeń. Yale, ostrożnie lawirując pomiędzy stertami śmieci, podeszła do wiszących na jednym zawiasie, przegniłych drzwi. Obróciła ich klamkę w prawą stronę do oporu. Coś zgrzytnęła, i z przeciwległej ściany wysunęły się dwie cegły. Vegeta zerknął na Amon-shi lekko zaskoczony. Cegły okazały się skrywać w sobie zamaskowaną klawiaturę.  
- Stań zaraz za mną - powiedziała dziewczyna, szybko wpisując jakieś hasło  
Vegeta pospiesznie zastosował się do polecenia Yale ciekaw, co tym razem się wydarzy. Dellron wcisnęła Enter. Chwilę potem dały się słyszeć trzaski i zgrzyty, jakby przesuwających się zapadni. Vegeta zaklął, gdy podłoga zaczęła trząść im się pod stopami.  
- Trzymaj ręce wzdłuż ciała, i nie wychylaj się - powiedziała Amon-shi z niewzruszonym spokojem. - Przejście jest bardzo wąskie.  
Saiyanin nie zdążył o nic spytać, gdyż płyta na której stali, zaczęła się zapadać. Ogarnęły ich nieprzeniknione ciemności, z początku jedynie jeszcze rozpraszane przez nikłe światło dochodzące z góry, które chwilę później zamieniło się w niewielka plamkę. Vegeta nie wiedział, jak głęboko pod ziemię zjechali. W pewnym momencie "winda" zatrzymała się gwałtownie bez ostrzeżenia. Wstrząs, jaki temu towarzyszył, zwalił Saiyanina z nóg. Po bokach rozbłysły zielone światełka, które zaczęły ich oświetlać od góry do dołu.  
- Skanowanie zakończone. Tożsamość potwierdzona - usłyszeli beznamiętny, sztuczny głos.  
Zaraz jednak zagłuszyły go trzaski, i chwilę potem w głośnikach zabrzmiał męski, tubalny głos.  
- Jak leci, Yale? Dawno cię tu nie było.  
- Mieliśmy ostatnio małe urwanie głowy, nie miałam czasu na wizyty - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do siebie.  
- Mhm, słyszałem - mruknął głos. - Heh, kto by przypuszczał, że na takim zadupiu może być tyle roboty... Dobra, możecie wchodzić. "Goście" już na was czekają.  
- Nie marnują czasu, co? - przez twarz Dellron przebiegł dziwny cień.  
- Daj spokój, koczują tu od wczoraj. Kerdana o mało co szlag nie trafił, siedzą i patrzą mu wciąż na ręce. Dziw, że im jeszcze łbów nie rozpieprzył. Odsuńcie się, otwieram drzwi.  
Yale i Vegeta zrobili krok w tył. Ciszę przeciął odgłos hermetycznie otwieranych drzwi. Zalało ich jaskrawe, elektryczne światło. Dziewczyna poprowadziła Saiyanina długim korytarzem, do kolejnego punktu, gdzie zostali ponownie przeskanowani, czy nie posiadają przy sobie żadnych niebezpiecznych substancji.  
- Więc fabryki znajdują się faktycznie pod ziemią... - mruknął do siebie Vegeta, rozglądając się naokoło.  
- To pozostałości po dawnym, krasnoludzkim imperium - zaczęła wyjaśniać Yale. - Ich siedziby ciągną się kilometrami pod powierzchnią planety, a teraz zostały przerobione na magazyny i fabryki. Zresztą sami budowniczy zaproponowali takie zmiany. Krasnoludowie nie chcieli porzucać swych kopalń. Zdołali wyperswadować przeniesienie ich na powierzchnię wysłannikom Freezera. W ten sposób najważniejszy materiał, czyli mithril, mają cały czas pod ręką, dodatkowo fabryki są zabezpieczone przed bombardowaniem wrogich sił.  
- Więc do czego służą te wielkie hale w stolicy? - spytał książę.  
- Tam trafia gotowy do odbioru transport. Mniejsze statki i kapsuły są w całości przewożone podziemnymi tunelami do magazynów, zaś większe trafiają tam w kawałkach, i dopiero na miejscu są montowane. Zaś ogromne krążowniki budowane są w zupełnie innym, odizolowanym miejscu, którego lokalizacja jest pilnie strzeżona. Tylko mała garstka osób ma dostęp do tej informacji.  
Przeszli przez kolejne drzwi. Za nimi kryła się potężna, główna hala fabryki, która przywitała ich hukiem maszyn, zapachem smarów i benzyny oraz rozbłyskami spawarek i szlifierek. Wszyscy krzątali się jak w ulu, co rusz pokrzykując na siebie nawzajem. Ostatnie chwile załadunku zawsze były najgorsze. Robotnicy uwijali się jak w ukropie, dowożąc maszyny, mocując je i sprawdzając każdą część dziesiątki razy. Wszystko musiało być idealnie przyszykowane. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd, niósł za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Choć z pozoru praca przypominała chaotyczną bieganinę, jednak każdy z nich trzymał się ściśle swych poleceń. Nad wszystkim czuwał główny inżynier, którego biuro umiejscowione było wysoko nad halą, skąd mógł mieć oko na wszystko. Od czasu do czasu dało się słyszeć jego gniewny, tubalny głos, spotęgowany przez megafon, kiedy wykrzykiwał polecenia, gęsto przeplecione przekleństwami.  
- Ruszać się tam przy trzecim pasie! - ryknął, zagłuszając cięcie metalu. - Moja babka ma więcej wigoru niż wy! Co ty wyprawiasz przy piątce?! Łeb sobie tam następnym razem, kurwa mać wsadź! Goldwin, do mnie! Ty... - głos zamilkł, lecz po chwili rozległ się ponownie, przypominając teraz wołanie z samego piekła. - TY! SPÓŹNIŁAŚ SIĘ!  
Yale nie była w stanie zobaczyć teraz twarzy naczelnego inżyniera, lecz oczyma wyobraźni widziała, jak skacze przy biurku, ściskając opluty mikrofon w jednej ręce, a drugą celując w jej stronę. Dellron odwróciła się na pięcie, zadzierając wysoko głowę, by spojrzeć na główne biuro. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, machając ręką na przywitanie. Vegeta usłyszał, jak kilku przechodzących krasnoludów zaklęło na ten widok.  
- Ona się kiedyś doigra... - mruknął jeden z nich, łypiąc na dziewczynę.  
- Hejka, Kerdan! Stęskniłeś się za mną, słońce ty moje?  
- Dellron! Do mnie! JUŻ! - huknął, aż zatrzęsły się mury.  
Yale uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
- Chodź Vegeta, poznasz głównego inżyniera - powiedziała, prowadząc go do windy.  
- A myślałem, że tylko mnie doprowadzasz do szewskiej pasji - odparł Saiyanin, uśmiechając się wrednie do dziewczyny.  
Amon-shi wcisnęła guzik, mrugając łobuzersko do księcia.  
- No wiesz, Veggie, ranisz moje uczucia.  
- Co ja ci mówiłem? Żebyś tak mnie nie nazywała! - krzyknął książę, zamierzając się na Yale, ta jednak wskoczyła do windy, unikając jego ciosu.  
Zgrzytając zębami, Vegeta wszedł do środka zaraz za nią grożąc, iż jeśli jeszcze raz nazwie go tak publicznie, to to, co z niej zostanie, zmieści się w pudełku po zapałkach. Dziewczyna jednak niezbyt przejęła się "obietnicą" księcia. Winda ze zgrzytem zatrzymała się w miejscu. Yale wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, prawie wpadając na rudobrodego krasnoluda, ubranego w strój, będący połączeniem tradycyjnej zbroi, i munduru służb Freezera. Krasnolud jedną ręką szarpał za i tak mocno już zmierzwioną brodę, drugą zaś wskazywał na dziewczynę.  
- To twoja sprawka! - krzyknął, dźgając Dellron palcem.  
- Ale o co chodzi? - spytała zaskoczona Amon-shi, patrząc na głównego inżyniera z góry.  
To najwidoczniej tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Kerdana, który huknął na cały głos:  
- Zakon! W mojej fabryce! Łazi! Węszy! GAPI SIĘ!  
- Wdycha tlen i wydycha dwutlenek węgla... - weszła mu w słowo szmaragdowooka.  
- Milcz! To twoja wina, ze oni tu są! - przerwał jej gwałtownie Kerdan, wpatrując się w Yale nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
- A niby dlaczego to moja wina? Co ja kazałam im tu przyjeżdżać, czy może rozbiłam telepatycznie kapsułę Vegety? - spytała Yale.  
- Bo to jest zawsze TWOJA wina! - krasnolud wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał dostać ataku apopleksji. - Ilekroć się zjawiasz, coś się chrzani!  
- Daj spokój Kerdan, bo zaraz ci wyjdzie, że ciąży nade mną jakaś klątwa - prychnęła Dellron.  
- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak było - zgrzytnął główny inżynier. - Dobra, gdzie on jest?  
Vegeta, do tej pory przysłuchujący się tej wymianie zdań z nieukrywana ciekawością, podszedł do głównego inżyniera, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Krasnolud był od niego niższy prawie o głowę, co stwierdził z niemałą satysfakcją.  
- Rozumiem, że o mnie chodzi - powiedział książę, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
Yale syknęła mu do ucha ostrzegawczo. Ona mogła bezkarnie do woli denerwować Kerdana, który przywykł już do ich słownych utarczek, ale obawiała się, jak może się skończyć prowokacja w przypadku Saiyanina. Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzała halę skąpaną w ogniu i krwi, lecz szybko odrzuciła od siebie ten obraz. Kerdan zmierzył wzrokiem księcia, mrużąc przy tym oczy.  
- Ty jesteś tym rozbitkiem, tak? - mruknął przyglądając się Vegecie.  
Jego wzrok padł na zwinięty wokół pasa mężczyzny ogon. Krasnolud uniósł wysoko krzaczaste brwi.  
- Saiyanin? Myślałem, że żaden z was nie przeżył.  
- Jak widać paru się ostało - rzucił Vegeta.  
- Cóż, niektóre rasy są jak karaluchy - nie da się ich do końca wybić - skwitował krasnolud, odwracając się konsoli.  
Vegeta zgrzytnął zębami, a na jego czole pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka. Nic jednak nie powiedział, a to z tego powodu, iż musiał z całych sił zacisnąć szczęki, by nie wrzasnąć z bólu. Yale nadepnęła mu piętą na śródstopie dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, by siedział cicho. Saiyanin odwrócił się do niej, przejeżdżając palcem po gardle, oraz piorunując ją morderczym wzrokiem.  
- Jeszcze tu jesteście? - warknął Kerdan, odwracając głowę w ich stronę.  
Całkowicie zignorował nieme groźby, jakie dwójka kierowała ku sobie.  
- Biali Bracia czekają na ciebie w pomieszczeniu obok - rzucił do Vegety, pokazując mu drzwi znajdujące się po jego prawej stronie. - Im szybciej się z nimi spotkasz, tym szybciej ci fanatycy znikną z mojego terenu.  
Saiyanin nie oglądając się na nikogo, skierował się we wskazanym kierunku, odprowadzany aż do końca wzrokiem Yale. Z chwilą gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Dellron przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.  
"Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie" - pomyślała żałując, iż nie może być teraz przy księciu.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ja zrzędliwy głos Kerdana.  
- A ty mogłabyś w końcu zrobić coś pożytecznego. Rusz dupę i zawołaj tu Goldwina, bo ten głuchy trep pewnie nie słyszał rozkazu.  
Yale zasalutowała krasnoludowi z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. Zaraz jednak uskoczyłą w bok, robiący unik przed lecącym w jej stronę kubkiem. Naczynie rozprysło się w drobny mak przy uderzenie ze ścianą.  
- Idiotka - warknął Kerdan za dziewczyną, która zdążyła już zniknąć w windzie.  
"Mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo" - pomyślał, zerkając w stronę drzwi, za którymi w tej chwili dobywało się przesłuchanie. - "Obecność Zakonu zawsze wróży kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty..."

* * *

*riavil - w Starszej Mowie pogardliwa nazwa używana na określenie Młodszego Ludu, czyli ludzi.

**Egzekutorzy - elitarne jednostki szkolone do walki z osobami władającymi magią, potrafią przełamywać czary, a także pozbawić daną osobę jej magicznych mocy. Egzekutorami zostają Starsi Biali Bracia.

***Spindle - wł. Lekki Ścigacz ( LŚ ), nazywany Spindle ze względu na swój wrzecionowaty kształt. Jego lekka i wytrzymała budowa, oraz opływowy, wąski kształt sprawia, że jest używany przez jednostki stacjonujące na terenach porośniętych lasami. Spindle może rozwijać bardzo dużą prędkość, nie tracąc przy tym na zwrotności.


	13. Rozdział XII: Zakon Prawdy

Rozdział XII: Zakon Prawdy

* * *

„Nikt nie może cofnąć się w czasie i napisać nowego początku, ale każdy może zacząć od dzisiaj i dopisać nowe zakończenie."

Maria Robinson

* * *

Wspominałam już, że nie wierzę w przeznaczenie? Pewnie tak. Przyjaciele często mi mówią, iż ten temat to mój konik. Jednak mój sceptycyzm, co do istnienia „fatum", nie przeszkadza mi wierzyć w zbiegi okoliczności. Czasami kilka z pozoru nieistotnych elementów w połączeniu ze sobą, mogą dać nieoczekiwany efekt na tyle silny, by mógł on wpłynąć na bieg wydarzeń. Niekiedy jednak nasilenie takich „przypadkowych" wydarzeń sprawia, iż zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy bogowie znów nie zaczynają się bawić ludzkimi losami…

* * *

Yale szybkim krokiem przemierzała hale, od czasu do czasu odpowiadając na pozdrowienia znajomych krasnoludów. Nie przystawała jednak dłużej na przyjacielskie pogawędki. Kierowała się wprost ku sekcji, gdzie dokonywano ostatnich przeglądów kapsuł. Była to niezwykle odpowiedzialna praca, dlatego też powierzano ją wyłącznie najlepszym specjalistom od mechaniki. Dellron przystanęła, wzrokiem omiatając krzątających się wśród pojazdów pracowników, szukając wśród nich znajomej twarzy. W końcu jednak dała za wygraną. Zaczepiła jednego z przechodzących krasnoludów.

- Hej, widziałeś gdzieś może Goldiego? – spytała.

- Goldwina? –mężczyzna wskazał jej jedną ze składanych właśnie kapsuł. – Powinien być przy tym stanowisku. Zresztą na pewno go usłyszysz – burknął pod nosem wracając do pracy.

Yale wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w uśmiechu, w lot łapiąc aluzję. Dziarskim krokiem ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili do jej uszy trafiły pierwsze, chrapliwe nuty:

- Moja babka jest kucharką, robi kluski betoniarką. A mój dziadek jest górnikiem kopie węgiel pod śmietnikiem. Hej ho, um palala, lepsze piwo niż śmietana. Piłbym je, piłbym je,od rana do rana!* Hej!

Tego głosu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Dellron oparła się dłonią o otwartą kapsułę, z której dochodził radosny śpiew. Jej uwadze nie uszły zgrzyty i klątwy pozostałych pracowników, pod adresem „muzykalnego" kolegi.

- A ja się właśnie zastanawiałam, komu to radio się popsuło, że tak skrzeczy, a to tylko ty, Goldi- rzuciła jakby od niechcenia dziewczyna z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

- Już ci coś kiedyś mówiłem. Nie znasz się na prawdziwej muzyce – usłyszała odpowiedź z kapsuły.

Po chwili wygrzebał się z niej siwobrody krasnolud, umorusany cały jakimiś smarami. Jak reszta swych krewniaków, wzrostem nie przekraczał stu trzydziestu centymetrów i jak wszyscy, był na tym punkcie szczególnie drażliwy. Mężczyzna ubrany był w kombinacje typowego munduru służb Freezera oraz tradycyjnej zbroi. Na głowie wciśnięty miał hełm, spod którego bystrym wzrokiem patrzyła para szarych jak stal oczu. W poprzek kartoflowego nosa biegła szeroka blizna – pamiątka po wcześniejszej karierze zdjął grube rękawice ochronne.

- Trochę się nie widzieliśmy, co? – spytał, energicznie potrząsając prawicą Yale, nie przestając szczerzyć się do niej radośnie.

- Stęskniłeś się? –zażartowała Dellron, mrugając do mężczyzny.

Krasnolud zarechotał.

- Nudno tu było bez ciebie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby Kerdan na to narzekał. Właśnie cię szukał. Wywoływał cię przez megafon, ale chyba go nie słyszałeś, więc posłał mnie.

Goldwin zaklął siarczyście.

- Znowu będzie się czepiał, że ignoruje jego rozkazy.

- Wiesz, tylko ty go nigdy nie słyszysz – Yale nie mogła sobie darować tej uwagi.

- Odwal się. Lepiej chodźmy, zanim naczelnik dostanie apopleksji.

Dwójka skierowała swe kroki w stronę biura naczelnego inżyniera. Szli zatopieni każdy we własnych myślach. Pierwszy milczenie przerwał łypiący co chwilę na Yale krasnolud.

- Słyszałem, że mieliście nieoczekiwanego gościa w Crescent – zaczął powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od Amon-shi.

Yale przytaknęła mu skinięciem głowy.

- W tej chwili właśnie rozmawia z Białymi Braćmi.

Goldwin splunął, mamrocząc pod nosem parę epitetów we własnym języku, pod adresem Zakonu.

- Ciekaw jestem, co chcą osiągnąć – mruknął, gdy tylko opanował chwilowe wzburzenie.

Dziewczyna w milczeniu wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Zakon nigdy nie przepuści najmniejszej okazji, by powęszyć, co tak naprawdę dzieje się za jego plecami. Zarządzenia Freezera mocno ograniczają jego działalność, jeśli chodzi o jednostki wojskowe. Nic, więc dziwnego, że się tak srają, skoro tylko mają okazję „pogawędzić" z kimś spoza naszych ścisłych szeregów.

- Hehe, pewnie myślą,że nasze „macki" nie zdążyły go jeszcze dosięgnąć – mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko. – Swoją drogą ciekaw jestem, jak przebiega ta rozmowa.

Na te słowa kąciki ust Yale zadrgały, układając się w drapieżny półuśmiech.

- Jednego możesz być pewien – Bracia z pewnością będą niemile zaskoczeni…

* * *

Vegeta omiótł wzrokiem nieduży pokój, robiący za prywatny gabinet głównego inżyniera. W środku już czekało na niego dwóch mężczyzn, którzy na jego widok wstali z miejsc. Obaj ubrani byli w identyczne, białe szaty, przepasane srebrnymi szarfami. Obszerne kaptury mieli zaciągnięte na głowy tak, iż ich twarze skryte były w półmroku. Mężczyźni trzymali w rękach kostury wykonane z czarnego, wypolerowanego na połysk drewna. Jeden kostur na szczycie zamocowany miał perłowobiały opal, obramowany srebrnym okręgiem, na którego powierzchni wyryto mistyczne symbole. Vegeta domyślił się,iż mężczyzna dzierżący tę broń, jest wyższy rangą od swego kolegi. Saiyanin w krótkim czasie starał się sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział na temat Zakonu. Pamiętał, iż Freezera oszczędził ich, ale pod warunkiem, że będą działali na jego zasadach. Mieli paranoję na punkcie wszystkich, którzy nawet w najmniejszym stopniu mieli coś wspólnego z magią. Księcia nigdy zbytnio nie obchodziły ich metody działania – dla niego byli tylko kolejna grupą sługusów Freezera, którzy mieli tyle szczęścia, iż Tyran uznał ich za przydatnych. Vegeta jednak bardzo dobrze pamiętał pierwsze spotkanie Zakonu z Changellinem…

* * *

_Saiyanin niecierpliwie rozglądał się na boki. Dopiero co powrócił z misji i, szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałby się zdrzemnąć, zamiast tkwić tutaj jak kołek. Niestety, rozkaz, jaki czekał na niego po powrocie był pilny – jak najszybciej to tylko możliwe miał się znaleźć na macierzystym statku potężny krążownik, kształtem przypominający spłaszczony dysk, miał średnicę dochodzącą do prawie trzech kilometrów. Był trzonem floty Changellina, i jednocześnie jej centrum dowodzenia. Vegeta w pierwszej chwili był niezmiernie ciekaw, co tym razem wymyślił Tyran, teraz jednak nudził się śmiertelnie. Z trudem powstrzymał ziewnięcie, kątem oka zerkając na zgromadzonych w sali wojowników. Od momentu rozpoczęcia oblężenia Torilu minął tydzień. Vegeta po tym, jak Freezer zabił ostatnią z Amon-shi, które jak do tej pory stawiały najsilniejszy opór i, jak się później okazało, były jedyną poważną przeszkodą w podbiciu planety, został wysłany na misję. Tym razem miał zażegnać bunt na niewielkiej, ale za to bogatej w złoża planetce. Saiyanin szybko uświadomił rebeliantom, czym kończą się podobne wystąpienia. Widok zmasakrowanych ciał ich przywódców najwidoczniej przemówił im do rozsądku, ponieważ szybko złożyli broń. Tak więc księcia całkiem nie ominęła główna impreza na Torilu. Teraz tkwił w reprezentacyjnej sali na statku, robiącej za coś w rodzaju sali tronowej, razem z najsilniejszymi wojownikami, jakich Changellin zdołał zgromadzić w tak krótkim czasie. Vegeta dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza._

_- Wprowadź proszę naszych gości – Freezer niedbałym ruchem dłoni wskazał któregoś ze swych sługusów._

_Ten wyprężył się jak struna i pognał w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je,wpuszczając do środka trójkę mężczyzn, ubranych w identyczne, białe żdy z przybyszy trzymał w dłoni drewniany kostur. Bronie różniły się jedynie głownią – na szczycie każdej z nich umocowany był owalny kamień, jeden perłowobiały, drugi liliowy i trzeci turkusowy. Twarze mężczyzn skryte były w półmroku,jaki dawały obszerne kaptury, nie sposób było, więc rozróżnić ich rysów twarzy.„Delegacja", prowadzona przez żołnierza, pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od zgromadzonej w Sali widowni. Saiyanin opanował się, by nie dało się poznać niesmaku, jaki odczuwał. To, co za chwilę się odbędzie, miało być kolejną polityczno-psychologiczną gierką, w jakich lubował się Freezer. Wbrew pozorom,Changellin utrzymywał się przy władzy nie tylko dzięki swej sile, ale również dzięki właśnie takim zagrywkom. Pozwolił przybyszom na zachowanie broni by uświadomić im, iż nawet uzbrojeni nie stanowią dla niego żadnego zagroż śnie rozkazał zwołać najpotężniejszych wojowników, by przybyli uświadomili sobie, iż Tyran po swej stronie ma najgroźniejszych osobników w całej galaktyce. To całe przedstawienie, działało także w drugą stronę.Upokorzenie pokonanego wroga na oczach tylu podwładnych, jedynie zwiększało szacunek Freezera w oczach jego żołnierzy, a także utwierdzało ich w przekonaniu, iż ich pan każdego potrafi rzucić na kolana. Vegeta czasami zastanawiał się, ile osób dostrzega drugie dno tych „rytuałów". Sam Saiyanin był dobrze zaznajomiony z tego typu zagrywkami – w końcu wychowywany był na przyszłego władcę. I choć Saiyanie przede wszystkim respektowali siłę, to jednak od króla wymagało się, by potrafił toczyć również i pojedynki na słowa. Tak więc młodego księcia, ku jego otwartej niechęci,uczono dworskiej etykiety, a także wpajano mu, jaka istotną rolę odgrywa polityka. Vegeta, choć większą uwagę poświęcał treningowi, teraz, z niechęcią,musiał przyznać, iż tamte długie godziny nie okazały się taką stratą czasu. Delegacja ukłoniła się Freezerowi czekając, aż ten pierwszy zabierze głos. Changellin wydawał się być jednak całkowicie zaabsorbowany obserwowaniem refleksów światła, na krawędziach kieliszka z winem. Vegeta zdusił w sobie podirytowane prychnięcie._

„_Specjalnie udaje, że ich nie zauważył. Ignorując ich wie, że tylko ich upokarza…"_

_Freezer jeszcze przez chwilę trwał pogrążony we własnych myślach, zanim zainteresował się posłańcami._

_- Och, najmocniej przepraszam. Tak się zamyśliłem, że nie zauważyłem przybycia naszych drogich gości… – odezwał się Changellin przesłodzonym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała udawana skrucha._

_Mężczyźni nie odpowiedzieli, wpatrując się w Tyrana w widząc, iż w ten sposób nie zdoła ich wytrącić z równowagi, postanowił od razu przejść do rzeczy. Normalnie „pobawiłby się" ze swoimi gośćmi jeszcze trochę, ale przez tę ostatnią sprawę z Amon-shi stał się bardziej ł, iż nie odzyska spokoju dopóki nie opuści tej planety. Zanim jednak to się stanie, trzeba było doprowadzić pewne sprawy do końca…_

_- Prosiliście o audiencję. Słucham – powiedział Tyran, udzielając przybyszom głosu._

_Na sam przód wysunął się najstarszy z trójki, sztywno kłaniając się Changellinowi._

_- Do naszych uszu doszły ostatnio niepokojące pogłoski – odezwał się mężczyzna spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. – Jako nowy uzurpator Torilu, wydałeś podobno rozkaz rozwiązania wszystkich jednostek wojskowych… panie._

_Uwadze księcia nie uszło to, iż ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane z lekkim wahaniem._

„_Ktoś tu ma kłopoty z kręgosłupem" – pomyślał Vegeta. – „Freezer szybko znajdzie im lekarzy, którzy pomogą im się kłaniać…"_

_- Istotnie, wydałem takie rozporządzenie – rzucił niedbale Tyran,upijając łyk wina._

_- Wasi żołnierze otoczyli siedzibę Zakonu Prawdy, rozkazując nam złożenie broni, i ogłaszając rozwiązanie zgromadzenia, choć nie jesteśmy jednostką militarną… – kontynuował poseł, lecz Changellin zaraz mu przerwał._

_- Macie żołnierzy, czy jak wy ich tam nazywacie…_

_- Egzekutorów – wtrącił drugi Biały Brat, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język._

_Saiyanin mógłby się założyć o to, iż Freezer doskonale pamiętał tę nazwę, co tylko potwierdził kpiący uśmieszek, jak pojawił się na twarzy Tyrana._

_- Właśnie, dziękuję._

_- Nieliczni z Braci są na tyle silni, by piastować tę zaszczytną funkcję, a ci z nas, którzy są Egzekutorami, istnieją jedynie po to, by chronić Zakon oraz niewinny lud. Większość Braci oddaje się medytacjom, oraz studiowaniu świętych ksiąg…_

_- Co czyni was organizacją religijną. A te również rozkazałem rozwiązać– Tyran ponownie wszedł mu w słowo._

_Mężczyzna zamilkł, wpatrując się w swego rozmówcę z osł nie przewidział takiego obrotu sprawy…_

_- Ale.. ale dlaczego? – spytał w końcu._

_- Dlaczego? Cóż to za głupie pytanie – Changellin prychnął podirytowany. – Ponieważ każdy kult, prędzej czy później, prowadzi do kłopotó w siłę nadprzyrodzoną, zgromadzenia ludzi o tych samych poglądach,prowadzone przez osobników, którzy za pomocą zesłanych im „znaków" nimi przewodzą, nie mogą prowadzić do czegoś dobrego. Wiara zawsze prowadzi do negatywnych konsekwencji, które odbijają się na całym społeczeństwie, wreszcie rodzi ona złudną nadzieję, iż ludzie mogą zmienić swój los. Takie mrzonki tylko odciągają od tego, co jest naprawdę ważne, czyli od pracy. A jeśli ludzie nie pracują, stają się zbędni, a my nie potrzebujemy zbędnych istnień… Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie można być pewnym, czy któryś z duchowych przywódców, nie zdecyduje się nagle rozpętać „świętej wojny". Za wolność, pokój, czy tym podobne brednie. Fanatyzm jest groźny w każdej postaci, i zawsze należy go dusić w zarodku – zakończył swój wywód Freezer. – Ludzie nie potrzebują ą świadomości, iż jeśli nie będą wykonywać rozkazów, mogą skomplikować niektóre moje plany. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubię tego typu sytuacji, a kiedy już do nich dojdzie, likwiduję problem u przyznasz mi rację, że to mądre rozwiązanie, prawda?_

_Biali Bracia nie odpowiedzieli, spoglądając po sobie. Najstarszy z nich opuścił nisko głowę – wyglądało na to,iż toczy ciężką walkę we własnym wnętrzu. W końcu podjął decyzję._

_- A co, gdybyśmy ci, panie, zaoferowali pewien układ?_

_Freezer prychnął z pogardą._

_- A co niby możecie mi dać na tyle cennego, bym w zamian was oszczędził?_

_- Coś, czego nie jesteś w stanie zdobyć ani siłą, ani pieniędzmi. Naszą mądrość i doświadczenie – odpowiedział mężczyzna._

_- A w czym niby… – Freezer nie skończył swego pytania, gdyż tym razem to Biały Brat wszedł mu w słowo._

_- Potrzebujesz nas, by odszukać i zgładzić ostatnią Amon-shi._

_Po tych słowach w sali zapadła ciężka cisza. Osłupiały Changellin z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w swego rozmówcę._

„_Skąd oni wiedzą…"_

_- … że jakaś ocalała? – Tyran prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał jak mężczyzna dokańcza niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie._

_- To proste. Jeden z naszych Braci, zdołał ocalić dziennik jednej kapłanki, nim wasi żołnierze zaczęli niszczyć ich siedzibę. Zgładziliście pięć Amon-shi, podczas gdy żyło ich sześć. Ocalała jedna, ta, która przed laty opuściła swe siostry – wyjaśnił mnich._

_Tyran wzruszył ramionami._

_- Cóż znaczy jedna dziewczyna? Prędzej czy później, wpadnie w nasze ręce…_

_- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – głos mężczyzny był poważny, a jego spojrzenie chłodne niczym lód. – Widziałeś, jaką mają moc. Pięć kobiet stawiało skuteczniejszy opór, niż połączone armie całego Torilu. Nie należy lekceważyć pradawnej mocy, jaką posiadają kapłanki – mężczyzna położył nacisk na ostatnie zdanie. – Poza tym, panie, sam stwierdziłeś, że kulty jedynie rozsiewają ziarno chaosu… Jeśli naprawdę chcesz zapobiec przyszłym rebeliom, schwytanie ostatniej Amon-shi powinno leżeć w twoim interesie. Na mocy pradawnych traktatów, każda kapłanka ma prawo prosić o pomoc każdą magiczną istotę, a te muszą stawić się,na jej wezwanie. Wyobraź sobie armię, złożoną z najpotężniejszych istot, od wieków czekających na to, by zemścić się na swych prześladowcach. Takiej sile nic nie będzie się w stanie przeciwstawić. Rzeki ponownie spłynął krwią, lecz tym razem wojna nie ograniczy się tylko do tej planety…_

_- Sugerujesz, więc, że wasz Zakon jest w stanie wytropić i zlikwidować Amon-shi? – oczy Freezera zwęziły się w dwie szparki, kiedy badawczo przyglądał się mnichom._

_Nie wyglądali na wojowników, nie czuł również bijącej od nich Ki. Jak więc grupa zakonników może unieszkodliwić istotę, która w pojedynkę potrafi rozgromić pół armii?_

_- Mylisz się, uważając Zakon Prawdy za organizację religijną. Nie będę zanudzał cię, panie, opowieściami, o naszych wartościach i ideałach – powinien wystarczyć ci fakt, iż od wieków badamy magiczne istoty. Jesteśmy wyszkoleni w ich likwidowaniu i tylko my posiadamy niezbędne… umiejętności, do złapania kogoś takiego, jak kapłanka Starych Bogów. Nasz Zakon powstał po Wielkiej Wojnie i nasi poprzednicy, jako pierwsi, zajęli się polowaniem na Amon-shi. Teraz, gdy opanowaliście ich teren, moglibyśmy udoskonalić nasze metody, za pomocą znalezionych ksiąg oraz innego ekwipunku…który nie uległ zniszczeniu._

_Freezer w skupieniu wysłuchał tej przemowy. Może faktycznie ten cały Zakon do czegoś mu się przyda? Jeśli oni zajęliby się poszukiwaniami Amon-shi,nie musiałby formować do tego zadania specjalnego oddziału… Jaki jednak jest w tym ich interes? Changellin nigdy nie wierzył w „bezinteresowną" pomoc, a samo ocalenie ich nędznego zgromadzenia, wydało mu się zbyt błahym powodem. Czuł, że chodziło o coś więcej._

_- Wyjdźcie. Wszyscy. Natychmiast – wydał polecenie z pozoru obojętnym tonem, lecz wszyscy wojownicy w pośpiechu zaczęli opuszczać salę. Vegeta, idący za Zarbonem, zerknął przez ramię na Białych Braci i Freezera. Nie usłyszał jednak nic więcej z ich rozmowy, gdyż napierany przez pozostałych żołnierzy,został prawie siłą wypchnięty z Sali…_

* * *

Vegeta potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się resztek wspomnień.

„Ciekawe, co by zrobili, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ta, której tak uparcie szukają, cały czas była pod ich nosem" – pomyślał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący półuśmieszek.– „Taa, specjaliści od poszukiwań, akurat."

- Proszę, usiądź –odezwał się starszy z Braci, wskazując Vegecie krzesło.

- Darujcie sobie te uprzejmości. Czego chcecie? – Saiyanin od razu przeszedł do sedna.

Młodszy z mnichów wciągnął ze świstem powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ciężko mu było ukryć, iż zachowanie księcia uznał za obraźliwe, jednak jedno władcze spojrzenie przełożonego usadziło go na miejscu.

- „Troszkę" mi się śpieszy, więc radzę wam się streszczać – rzucił Vegeta zniecierpliwiony brakiem odpowiedzi.

- To będzie tylko czysta formalność… – zaczął powoli Biały Brat, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

„Jasne…" – pomyślał książę, powstrzymując się od poirytowanego prychnięcia.

- Chcemy cię jedynie zapytać o okoliczności twego wypadku, oraz o twój pobyt w Crescent.

- Na temat wypadku wysłałem już raport do centrali, a drugi na temat mojego przymusowego pobytu został wysłany przez żołnierzy stacjonujących na tym zadupiu – odparł Vegeta obojętnym tonem. – Swoją droga nie widzę powodu, by informować was o szczegółach. O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie podlega to waszej jurysdykcji.

Twarz mnicha spoważniała,kiedy uświadomił sobie, iż stojący przed nim Saiyanin nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru z nimi współpracować. Po prawdzie wcale nie musiał z nimi rozmawiać –żołnierze Freezera byli „chronieni" specjalną ustawą, zabraniającą Zakonowi przesłuchiwanie oraz aresztowanie osób, należących do jego wojsk. Jedynie osobiste pozwolenie Changellina znosiło ten swoisty immunitet. Biali Bracia jednak często balansowali na dopuszczalnej granicy, wyciągając od mniej rozgarniętych żołnierzy potrzebne im informacje. To samo zamierzali uczynić w przypadku Vegety. Od początku pewni byli swego sukcesu – w końcu ich rozmówcą miał być Saiyanin, urodzony wojownik, w ich mniemaniu typowy „barbarzyńca", niemający za grosz inteligencji. Nie spodziewali się, iż książę okaże się godny przeciwnikiem.

- A czy powiedziałem,że zamierzam cię przesłuchiwać? – starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust. – Chcieliśmy sobie uciąć jedynie przyjacielską pogawędkę.Upewnić się, czy strażnicy Crescent przyjęli godnie wojownika twojej rangi…

Saiyanin skrzyżował ramiona, wpatrując się bacznie w Białych Braci. Przypomniał sobie, co tak wtedy go uderzyło, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał się z wysłannikami Zakonu. Mnichów otaczała swoista aura obłudnej wyższości – Biali Bracia dzięki swej charyzmie,„oplatali" siecią swych słów, przychylnych, złowieszczych bądź mądrych,zależnie od rodzaju „ofiary", stwarzając iluzję swej potęgi. Byli doskonałym przykładem na to, iż czasami słowa mogą mieć większą moc od miecza. Jednak w przypadku Vegety, osoby urodzonej do walki, ta strategia nie miała prawa zadziałać. Dla wojownika z krwi i kości wyznacznikiem szacunku była siła –jeżeli ktoś był od niego słabszy, nie zasługiwał na to, by istnieć. Księciu nie imponowała ich „legendarna" wiedza i umiejętności – jak mógł brać na poważnie kogoś,kto przez tyle lat miał pod nosem swoją „zwierzynę", i nawet tego nie zauważył?Domyślał się, iż Biali Bracia podczas rozmowy będą starali się wyciągnąć od niego informacje, kawałek po kawałku. Książę nie był jednak w nastroju na gierki jakiś fanatyków.

- Daruj sobie te„komplementy" i powiedz w końcu, o co ci chodzi – warknął Vegeta, wpatrując się spod zmrużonych powiek w Białych Braci. – Dość już zmarnowałem czasu na tej planecie.

Gdyby samo spojrzenie mogło zabić, Saiyanin pewnie padłby trupem. Jego rozmówca przyglądał mu się morderczym wzrokiem spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Dobrze, skoro tak bardzo nalegasz… – odezwał się odrzucając wcześniejszy przesłodzony ton.

„Proszę proszę, więc jednak odważyli się zdjąć maskę" – przemknęło przez myśl księciu.

- Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, czym zajmuje się Zakon Prawdy. Pomimo rozkazów Freezera, by nie utrudniać nam współpracy, wielu żołnierzy nie do końca… się z tym zgadza. Nie rozumieją, iż odmawiając nam pomocy, narażają całą planetę na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Zabobonni mieszkańcy Torilu wciąż lękają się istot, zwanych ogólnie Starszym Ludem. Boją się ich atakować, ba, boją się nawet o nich rozmawiać. Nieumyślnie chronią ich sanktuaria i pomimo naszych starań, nie jesteśmy w stanie wykorzenić z nich tego lęku… Dlatego staramy się wykorzystać każdą, nadarzającą się okazję.

- Do czego zmierzasz?– spytał Vegeta, nieco znużony całym tym wykładem.

- Los sprawił, iż rozbiłeś się właśnie na pograniczu z jednym z największych skupisk istot magicznych. Dodatkowo w tym czasie, który spędziłeś w Crescent,miało miejsce jedno z najważniejszych świąt Starszego Ludu – sabat ciekaw, czy nie zauważyłeś, bądź nie poczułeś czegoś niezwykłego. Mogła to być niespodziewana energia, niecodzienne zjawiska atmosferyczne, bądź inne zdarzenie, wykraczające poza szeroko rozumianą skalę normalności – zakończył mężczyzna, a choć jego głos był spokojny, w jego oczach tliły się zachłanne ogniki ciekawości.

Vegeta w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

- Połowę swego przymusowego pobytu spędziłem w kapsule medycznej. Jeśli w tym czasie działo się coś podejrzanego, pytacie o to złą osobę – skłamał gładko Saiyanin.

„Jeśli chcecie coś odkryć,wysilcie się trochę" – pomyślał, obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak Biali Bracia zaczynają tracić cierpliwość.

Nie widział żadnego powodu, by pomagać Zakonowi, jak również by chronić Yale. Jednak Amon-shi obiecała mu pomóc zwiększyć jego moc tak, by był w stanie zmierzyć się z Freezerem… a to był dobry argument za tym, by nie wspominać o jej prawdziwej tożsamości.

- Nie udawaj głupiego, Saiyaninie – warknął głucho młodszy z Braci ten, który do tej pory milczał. – Igrasz z siłami, których nie jesteś w stanie pojąć…

- Radziłbym ci spuścić z tonu, chyba, że chcesz by cię zeskrobywano ze ściany – sparował Vegeta, niemalże miażdżąc „zuchwalca" morderczym spojrzeniem. – Rozmowa z wami jest jedynie aktem mojej dobrej woli, ale widzę, iż ta wymiana zdań jest bezcelowa. Nie będę tracić na was więcej czasu, i tak dość go już zmarnowałem.

Po tych słowach książę obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Młodszy z Braci poczerwieniał z gniewu, lecz jego przełożony usadził go na miejscu jednym, surowym spojrzeniem. Vegeta opuszczając gabinet, nie mógł powstrzymać wpełzającego muna twarz, pogardliwego uśmieszku.

„Jeszcze się policzymy, Saiyanine" – obiecał sobie w duchu młodszy z posłańców.

* * *

Yale ze znudzeniem przyglądała się pracującym krasnoludom, bawiąc się sztyletem. Oparta o skrzynię czekała przy windzie na Vegetę. Gabinet głównego inżyniera opuściła zaraz po tym, jak przyprowadziła Goldwina, który z miejsca zaczął się wraz z Kerdanem obrzucać wyzwiskami. Cóż, ich rasa znana była z zapalczywych charakterów, ale ta dwójka biła wszelkie rekordy. Dellron miała na ten temat własną teorię,opierającą się na tym, iż w tak niedużym ciałku nie mieści się zbyt dużo negatywnych emocji, ale nigdy nie wygłosiła jej publicznie. Istniały granice,których nawet ona obawiała się przekroczyć… Drgnęła na dźwięk otwierających się drzwi windy. Na widok wychodzącego ze środka Saiyanina, schowała sztylet,odsuwając się od skrzyń.

- Poszło o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewałam – powiedziała, starając się wyczytać z twarzy księcia cokolwiek, co mogłoby jej powiedzieć o przebiegu jego rozmowy z Zakonem.

Nie przyznałaby się do tego, lecz przez cały ten czas odczuwała lekki niepokój. Nie wynikał on braku zaufania do Vegety – miała przeczucie, iż mężczyzna dotrzyma swojej części umowy, a instynkt rzadko ją zawodził. Nie ufała za to Zakonowi, zbyt dobrze ich znała. Wiedziała, iż potrafią wyciągnąć ze swego rozmówcy informacje tak, by tamten nawet się nie zorientował. W tym przypadku to nie lojalność księcia była największym problemem, lecz przebiegłość Białych Braci.

- Nie było, o czym gadać – Vegeta wzruszył ramionami.

Ciekaw był, czy Amon-shi zżerała niepewność o jej los. Na jego twarzy pojawił się typowy dla niego półuśmieszek na samą myśl o tym, iż jej życie jest w jego ręku.

- Nie spytasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy? – rzucił jak gdyby od niechcenia.

- Nie – odparła Yale,krzyżując ramiona. – To na pewno nie było nic ciekawego, skoro tak szybko wyszedłeś.

Jej odpowiedź lekko zdezorientowała księcia.

,„W co ty się bawisz?" – zadał sobie pytanie w myślach, starając się jednocześnie odgadnąć,co dzieje się w głowie Yale.

Ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć, iż dziewczyna mogłaby obdarzyć go bezgranicznym zaufaniem – znała go przecież od niedawna, a nawet, jeśli znaliby się od kilku lat, i tak nie skłaniałby się ku tej hipotezie. Chyba, że Dellron w ten sposób pogrywała z nim sobie… Zerknął na nią uważnie, lecz szmaragdowe tęczówki pilnie strzegły sekretów ich właścicielki.

- Tak w ogóle, co tytu jeszcze robisz? Myślałem, że od razu wróciłaś do Crescent– zmienił temat Saiyanin.

- I miałabym pojechać bez pożegnania? – dziewczyna mrugnęła do księcia. – W życiu, Veggie.

Mężczyzna już otwierał usta, by wykrzyknąć, co grozi za zdrabnianie jego imienia, gdy ich uwagę odwrócił dźwięk otwieranych drzwi windy. Yale i Vegeta odwrócili się w jej stronę. W drzwiach mignęły białe, długie szaty. Biali Bracia przystanęli na chwilę, mierząc nie przychylnym wzrokiem dwójkę wojowników, zaraz jednak ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Na ich widok, przez twarz Yale przebiegł grymas obrzydzenia.

- Nie pałasz zbytnią miłością do nich, co? – rzucił Saiyanin, zerkając na spiętą dziewczynę.

- Dziwisz się? –odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie szmaragdowooka. – Jedną z najgłupszych decyzji, jakie podjął Freezer, było pozostawienie tej żałosnej bandy przy życiu. Toril byłby lepszym miejscem, gdyby ci fanatycy zniknęli z jeg powierzchni. Dobra, lepiej chodźmy, bo odjadą bez ciebie. Chyba, że zamierzasz spędzić z nami jeszcze trochę czasu – odparła Amon-shi z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Raczej nie skorzystam z twojej propozycji – prychnął w odpowiedzi Vegeta.

- W takim razie w drogę! – zawołała z entuzjazmem Yale, prowadząc Saiyanina wśród labiryntu taśm produkcyjnych i skrzyń.

* * *

Przez całe przesłuchanie, w głowie huczały mu wcześniejsze polecenie: „nie odzywaj się,jeśli ci nie każę". Z trudem dostosował się do niego, choć bywały momenty, w których musiał uciekać się do sztuczek z ćwiczeniami oddechu, by zachować spokój. Jego cierpliwość miała jednak swe granice. Odczekał, aż znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu, gdzie miał pewność, iż nikt nie podsłucha ich rozmowy. Na wszelki wypadek otoczył siebie i swego zwierzchnika niewidzialną, dźwiękoszczelną barierą. Starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc nieco do góry jedną brew, gdy poczuł użycie Mocy.

- Nie powinieneś jej nadużywać… – zaczął, lecz młodzieniec w tym momencie wybuchnął.

- Nie, panie! Nie powinniśmy go tak puścić! Czuję, że on dokładnie wie, co się tam stało!

Starszy Brat zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zaciskając dłoń na kosturze. Tego dnia przerwano mu o jeden raz za dużo.

- Głupcze! – syknął przez zęby. – Twój pośpiech mógł nas zgubić! Wziąłem cię ze sobą tylko po to, by czegoś cię nauczyć, ale jak widzę, powinieneś spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu nad księgami.

- Czułeś to, mistrzu!– młodzieniec nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa. – Wszyscy to poczuliśmy! Coś niezwykłego wydarzyło się podczas Ostary, widziałeś odczyty. Były zupełnie inne niż te z tych wszystkich lat!

- Zamilcz! – głos Białego Brata zagrzmiał potężnie, a jego postać na chwilę otoczyła ciemna aura. – Niczego nie rozumiesz! Pośpiech, mógłby jedynie wypłoszyć potencjalną ofiarą. Gdy tu przybyliśmy, nie wiązałem zbyt dużych nadziei z tym przesłuchaniem. Sądziłem jednak, iż zdołam wyciągnąć coś więcej, od tego Saiyanina – przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł nieznaczny grymas, na samą myśl o Vegecie. – Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od nas, wydusilibyśmy z niego zeznania, lecz mamy związane ręce. Nie należy ryzykować pogorszenia naszego położenia, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnimi czasy kredyt zaufania, jakim obdarzył nas Freezer, stopniał w zastraszającym tempie. To, że do tej pory nie zlokalizowaliśmy Amon-shi, ba, że nawet nie trafiliśmy na żaden poważniejszy trop, również nie stawia nas w zbyt korzystnym świetle.

- Dlatego tym bardziej powinniśmy naciskać na Saiyanina! – młody mnich nie dawał za wygraną. – Nie wierzę, że niczego nie widział!

- O, w to i ja nie wierzę – przytaknął mistrz, ponownie ruszając. – Jednak nie wiemy, czego dokładnie był świadkiem. Czy uczestniczył w obrzędach Ostary, czy jedynie napotkał jakieś magiczne stworzenie na swej drodze? Możemy wyłącznie snuć domysły. Jeśli faktycznie mógł mieć kontakt z Amon-shi, należałoby spróbować poprosić o możliwość oficjalnego przesłuchania go w ramach świadka. Z drugiej strony, mógł po prostu znaleźć się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Wtedy nękanie go, prawdopodobnie ściągnie na nas poważne konsekwencje.

Młody mężczyzna zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.

- Jeśli znalazł się tam zupełnie przez przypadek, to dlaczego odmówił współpracy?

Jego przełożony wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

- Z przekory, z faktu, iż za nami nie przepada, z wrodzonej złośliwości, bądź z powodu, iż naprawdę ma coś do ukrycia.

- Co w takim wypadku zrobimy?

- Póki, co, pozwolimy na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Czasem lepiej poczekać, aż sprawy same się rozwiną, zanim wkroczy się „do akcji". Jedno jest pewne – w końcu mamy punkt zaczepienia. Od dziś wdrażamy w życie nasz plan…

* * *

Yale poprowadziła Vegetę do stacji, z której miał odjechać transport do stolicy. Robotnicy gorączkowo dokonywali ostatnich poprawek – podróż podziemnymi tunelami bywała niebezpieczna, o czym świadczyły zamocowane na dachach wagonów wieżyczki strzelnicze. Zawsze istniało ryzyko napotkania jakieś głębinowej kreatury, bądź naturalnej przeszkody, w postaci zawalonego tunelu. O ile samo oczyszczanie rumowiska nie stanowiło problemu, to sam moment zawalenia był opłakany w skutkach. Żaden pancerz nie mógł wytrzymać naporu kilkutonowej masy skał.

Dellron zniknęła na chwilę, omówić z oficerem odpowiadającym za bezpieczną podróż Saiyanina, ostatnie szczegóły.

- Ten facet zajmie się tobą zanim dotrzecie do miasta – poinformowała księcia, kiedy wróciła. – Na miejscu skierują cię do odpowiedniej jednostki, lecącej wprost do głównej floty Freezera.

Vegeta nie odpowiedział, kiwając jedynie głową na znak, iż zrozumiał.

Yale zaczęła bujać się na piętach, nie spuszczając uważnego spojrzenia z Saiyanina.

- Cholera, nie lubię długich pożegnań – mruknęła pod nosem.

Nim książę zdołał jakoś zareagować, Amon-shi zbliżyła się do niego, niespodziewanie go obejmując.

- Co ty… – zaczął niepewnie, czując, że się rumieni, lecz Dellron zaraz mu przerwała.

- Zostawiam ci specjalny komunikator – wyszeptała mu do ucha tak, by nikt inny nie usłyszał jej słów.

Vegeta poczuł, jak wsuwa mu do dłoni niewielki przedmiot.

- Żebyś wiedział,kiedy będzie kolejna impreza – dodała, odsuwając się od księcia. – W końcu coś ci obiecałam, prawda? – rzuciła już głośnej, puszczając do niego oko.

Mężczyzna zacisnął palce na komunikatorze.

- I mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz swojej obietnicy – odpowiedział Vegeta starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał obojętnie.

- Jasne, przecież dałam słowo – odparła szmaragdowooka, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Ich rozmowę przerwało przeciągłe wycie syreny. Yale, mająca czulszy słuch, skrzywiła się, gdy zaczęło jej dzwonić w uszach.

- Lepiej już idź, to był sygnał do odjazdu – powiedziała, spoglądając na powoli wprawianą w ruch maszynę. – Chyba, że się rozmyśliłeś i zostajesz.

Vegeta parsknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się typowy dla niego półuśmieszek.

- Na jakiś czas mam dosyć tej planety.

Dellron zachichotała na tę uwagę.

- Tak myślałam. Uważaj na siebie, Veggie! – krzyknęła za wsiadającym do pociągu Saiyaninem.

W oknie od razu pojawiła się głowa księcia.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać – nie nazywaj mnie tak! – wrzasnął Vegeta, lecz jego głos został zagłuszony przez pracę silników.

Pociąg powoli ruszył w głąb tunelu. Amon-shi patrzyła, jak maszyna znika w ciemnościach. Dopiero, kiedy ostatni wagon wjechał w podziemny korytarz, dziewczyna odwróciła się napięcie, kierując swe kroki ku wyjściu z kopalni…

* * *

Pomimo mojej całej gadaniny o braku wiary w przeznaczenie, teraz, kiedy cofam się myślami do tamtego dnia, odnoszę wrażenie, iż ktoś na górze zakpił wtedy ze mnie. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, iż spotkanie tej jednej osoby wywróciło nasze życie do góry nogami? Gdyby nie to, że Vegeta rozbił się wtedy akurat na mojej planecie, cała ta historia prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie wydarzyła, a ja pewnie wciąż żyłabym w błogiej nieświadomości…


	14. Rozdział XIII: Rozstania i powroty

Rozdział XIII: Rozstania i powroty

* * *

Po odlocie Vegety, w Crescent zapanował względny spokój… O ile można mówić o takim stanie w tej placówce. Na pierwszy rzut oka, w życiu jej mieszkańców nie zaszła żadna istotna zmiana. Aarin, Kuhl i Yale dzielili swój czas między wypełnianie codziennych obowiązków, patrole oraz treningi. I choć wszystko wydawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku, cała trójka czuła się niczym osaczone zwierzęta. Po powrocie z fabryki, Yale streściła przyjaciołom swoją podróż, oraz poinformowała ich o zainteresowaniu Zakonu Vegetą. Kuhl na to oświadczenie prawie wpadł w szał, wyrzucając Amon-shi zbytnią ufność i naiwność oraz obiecując, iż jeśli Saiyanin ją zdradził, Biali Bracia nie zdążą jej tknąć, bo on ją wcześniej ukatrupi. Aarin jakimś cudem zdołał ułagodzić wrzeszczącą i powarkującą na siebie dwójkę, choć jeszcze przez jakiś czas atmosfera między nimi była dość napięta. Sam Gend uważał, iż ta niespodziewana interwencja Zakonu, może przysporzyć im jedynie kłopotów. Podczas wspólnej narady ustalili, iż na jakiś czas muszą zawiesić dodatkową działalność na rzecz podziemia i poczekać, aż cała sprawa przyschnie. Póki co należało udawać obowiązkowych i sumiennych żołnierzy, i nie wychylać się ze swojej kryjówki.

Jak to w życiu bywa, łatwej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić…

* * *

Z gęstej, naturalnej zasłony stworzonej przez zarośla, widać było tylko parę błyszczących, szmaragdowozielonych oczu. Spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek utkwione było w znajdującym się kilka metrów od kryjówki stworze, przypominającym skrzyżowanie pumy z człowiekiem. Bestia pochłonięta była całkowicie konsumpcją obiadu, składającego się z martwego kadeta. Dellron przeczuwała, iż wysłanie młodych uczniów Akademii Wojskowej w roli ochrony ekspedycji, było poważnym błędem. Tym większym, iż celem ich podróży była wschodnia część Crescent. Minęło zaledwie dwa dni, odkąd stracili kontakt z grupą badawczą. Razem z Aarinem, Dellron od razu wyruszyła na poszukiwania zaginionych, zaś Kuhl pozostał w bazie, na wypadek gdyby ktoś z ekspedycji powrócił. Amon-shi od samego początku miała złe przeczucia, jeśli chodziło o akcję ratunkową. Stwór, powoli przeżuwający szczątki jednego z żołnierzy dowodził, iż miała rację. Dziewczyna opanowała nerwowe drgnięcie, kiedy wiatr powiał z przeciwnej strony. Zdusiła w sobie cisnące jej się na usta przekleństwo. Wcześniej zajmowała pozycję pod wiatr tak, by bestia nie zwietrzyła jej zapachu. Teraz było kwestią sekund, kiedy jej obecność zostanie odkryta. Nie było czasu do namysłu, należało działać. Yale szybko poderwała się z ziemi, jednocześnie wyjmując nóż do rzucania. Zanim stwór zorientował się, co się dzieje, Dellron płynnym ruchem posłała w jego kierunku ostrze. Niestety nóż, choć dziewczyna celowała dokładnie między oczy, jedynie ześlizgnął się po płaskiej czaszce, niegroźnie rozcinając skórę. Bestia zawyła, bardziej z gniewu niż z bólu, kiedy z rany popłynęła obficie ciemnoczerwona krew. Szmaragdowooka wydostała się ze swojej kryjówki, w dłoniach trzymając lekko zakrzywione sztylety. Jednym susem znalazła się przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Potwór dopiero teraz zauważył dziewczynę. Wściekły ruszył na nią, pokonując dzielącą ich odległość dużymi susami. Dopiero, kiedy dzielił ich niecały metr, Yale błyskawicznym, prawie niezauważalnym ruchem, usunęła mu się z drogi, wbijając przy tym jedno z ostrzy w bok stwora. Nóż wszedł aż po samą rękojeść. Dellron nie zważając na przeraźliwe wycie jej przeciwnika, wskoczyła mu na plecy, wolną ręką chwytając za łeb potwora. Zwierzołak, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, jaki przy każdym ruchu musiał mu sprawiać wbijając się coraz głębiej nóż, starał się za wszelką cenę zrzucić Yale na ziemię. Dziewczyna syknęła, kiedy jedna z uzbrojonych w ostre pazury łap, przeorała jej ramię. Nie zwlekając już dłużej, wzmocniła uścisk, po czym szybkim ruchem poderżnęła potworowi gardło. Ciepła posoka momentalnie chlusnęła z rany, ochlapując jej dłoń. Amon-shi zeskoczyła i przeturlała się po ziemi. Zaraz jednak poderwała się do pionu, przyjmując postawę obronną. Była pewna, że po tym ciosie jej przeciwnik raczej nie wstanie, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Nie odrywała wzroku od ciała potwora, aż to przestało dygotać w agonii. Dopiero, gdy stworzenie znieruchomiało, podeszła by wyciągnąć swój nóż. Kiedy wycierała ostrza o trawę, kątem oka zauważyła, iż zwierzołak ulega transformacji. Zaczęły zanikać jego cechy zwierzęce, i po chwili zwłoki budzącego grozę potwora zmieniły się w ciało mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Yale westchnęła, cofając się po pozostawiony w kryjówce plecak. Wyciągnęła z niego pled, którym nakryła zwłoki mężczyzny.

- Zmówiłabym za ciebie modlitwę, ale ta planeta jest od dawna zapomniana przez bogów, więc pewnie to i tak by nic nie dało – mruknęła pod nosem. - Tak, więc obyś znalazł się w lepszym miejscu, o ile w takie wierzyłeś.

Po tych słowach, z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku, zajęła się własnymi obrażeniami. Rany wyglądały gorzej niż były niebezpieczne, niemniej jednak dziewczyna dokładnie je zdezynfekowała i opatrzyła. Potem zbliżyła się do zmasakrowanego ciała kadeta. Przez jej twarz przeszedł grymas obrzydzenia na widok tego, co zostało z jednego z „najbardziej obiecujących obrońców planety". Dellron niechętnie zbliżyła się do zwłok. Kucnęła, przekręcając je twarzą do góry. Na szczęście stwór rozpoczął swoją ucztę od nóg, dlatego ocalał korpus, a wraz z nim nieśmiertelniki. Zdjęła je ostrożnie z szyi umarłego i schowała do plecaka.

„Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał je odzyskać" – pomyślała, wstając z klęczek.

Wyciągnęła z bocznej kieszeni plecaka skauter i założyła go na głowę. Nie lubiła korzystać z tego urządzenia, dlatego na czas tropienia go zdjęła. Teraz wcisnęła kilka przycisków. Po chwili w słuchawce usłyszała głos Aarina:

- I jak? Udało ci się coś znaleźć?

- Nawet więcej niż „coś". Mam jednego nadgryzionego trupa z eskorty. Dopadł go jeden ze zwierzołaków*.

- Cholera, myślisz, że od jak dawna nie żyje?

- Sądząc po stanie spożycia od około godziny. Zdążył jedynie go napocząć, a ciało jeszcze nie zastygło.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby zwierzołak natrafił przypadkiem na te zwłoki?

- Raczej nie. To był typ łowcy, a one nie jedzą padliny. W każdym bądź razie, wydaje mi się, że jestem na dobrym tropie. A tobie się poszczędziło?

- Nie, nie znalazłem niczego wartego uwagi. Podążaj dalej tym samym śladem, może natrafisz na resztę ekspedycji. Bez odbioru.

- Bez odbioru – Yale wyłączyła urządzanie, po czym ponownie je schowała. – Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do noszenia tego dziadostwa – mruknęła, zaczynając badać pozostawione na polance ślady.

Już po kilku minutach, udało jej się zidentyfikować kierunek, z którego przyciągnięto zwłoki. Trop znaczył szeroki pas wygniecionej trawy, zaznaczony skrzepniętą już krwią. Dellron zarzuciła sobie plecak na ramię, po czym ruszyła tym śladem w nadziei, iż zaprowadzi on ja do ich zguby. Niestety, po niecałej godzinie przedzierania się przez chaszcze, ślad nagle się urwał. Wpatrzona cały czas w ziemię dziewczyna, podniosła teraz wzrok, prostując swoją sylwetkę. Przeszła jeszcze kilka metrów w tym samym kierunku w nadziei, iż trop tylko miejscowo był urwany, lecz nie znalazła niczego. Wróciła do punktu wyjścia, penetrując obie strony swej dotychczasowej ścieżki. To jednak również nie podpowiedziało jej, w którym kierunku ma dalej iść. Podirytowana dziewczyna oparła się o drzewo, krzyżując ręce na piersi i rozmyślając nad całą tą sytuacją.

Kap.

Yale zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w czerwoną kropkę, która pojawiła się na jej dłoni.

Kap.

Kolejna, ciężka kropla pacnęła w dłoń dziewczyny, rozmazując się na jej skórze. Dellron zadarła głowę do góry, mrużąc oczy.

Kap.

Trzecia kropla trafiła ja dokładnie w czoło. Szmaragdowooka wzdrygnęła się odruchowo, odsuwając się od drzewa. Opuszkiem palca zebrała trochę cieczy, po czym polizała palec. Płyn miał dobrze znajomy, metaliczny posmak…

- Krew - mruknęła pod nosem, spluwając.

„Pytanie, skąd się tu wzięła?"

Było tylko jedno wyjście, pozwalające uzyskać odpowiedź. Yale zręcznie zaczęła wdrapywać się na drzewo, bez większych problemów znajdując w grubej, chropowatej korze oparcie dla palców i stóp. Po chwili wspinaczki dotarła na pierwsze piętro gałęzi. Mocno chwyciła się jednego konara i, odpychając się od pnia, wskoczyła na grubą gałąź. Jedna stopa poślizgnęła jej się w czasie tej akrobacji i dziewczyna przez parę sekund starała się złapać utraconą równowagę. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty, na upadek z takiej wysokości. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła, rozglądając się dookoła, za owym „kapiącym" czymś. Nie musiała długo szukać. Niechętnie ponownie sięgnęła po swój skauter.

- Aarin, chyba znalazłam pozostałych…

* * *

Musieli przyznać, iż dowództwo zareagowało wyjątkowo szybko. Zaledwie cztery godziny później, na miejscu pojawiło się grono „ekspertów" mających przejąć sprawę. Yale i Aarin nadzorowali całą pracę i służyli za przewodników, jako osoby najlepiej znające ten teren wraz ze wszystkimi jego niebezpieczeństwami.

- Piętnaście. Wygląda na to, że mamy wszystkich – odezwał się starszy mężczyzna, ocierając pot z czoła.

Ponurym wzrokiem obrzucił rząd czarnych, foliowych worków, leżących na ziemi.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że nikt nie ocalał – mruknął, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową.

- Byli świadomi ryzyka, jakie niosła za sobą ta misja – Gend skrzyżował ramiona, obserwując żołnierzy „sprzątających" pobojowisko.

- Tłumaczyliśmy, iż próba spenetrowania o tej porze wschodniej części Crescent nie jest dobrym pomysłem – wtrąciła Yale. – Jednak zignorowano nasze ostrzeżenia. Zbliża się **Lammas wszystkie stworzenia zamieszkujące tę dżunglę są rozdrażnione zmianami. Atakują bez powodu, nawet, jeśli ma to oznaczać ich śmierć.

- To według ciebie, starszy szeregowy Dellron, jaka jest najlepsza pora na ekspedycję?

Cała trójka odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę Białego Brata, który pojawił się za nimi jakby znikąd.

Yale zerknęła na trzymany przez mężczyznę czarny kostur, zakończony głownią z perłowobiałym kamieniem.

„Egzekutor…" – przemknęło przez głowę Amon-shi.

- Jeśli pytasz o moje zdanie, to według mnie żadna… sir – odpowiedziała wypranym z emocji głosem.

Aarin poczuł na plecach dreszcz, kiedy jego przyjaciółka zawahała się przy ostatnim zwrocie. Formalnie armia i Zakon byli na równych prawach i nie obowiązywał żaden dodatkowy protokół, opisujący wzajemne relacje pomiędzy ich podwładnymi. W praktyce jednak przetrwała tradycja traktowania członków Zakonu jak oficerów wyższych rangą. Nie wszystkim żołnierzom odpowiadał taki stan rzeczy, ale jeszcze nikt nie odważył się tego wprost zanegować.

- Pogańskie zabobony – prychnął z pogardą Egzekutor. – To właśnie przez nie ta część Crescent nie został jeszcze poznana.

- To właśnie dzięki nim, wiele osób ocaliło życie, wycofując się w odpowiednim momencie – zripostowała automatycznie Yale. – Te „zabobony" nie wzięły się z powietrza i jak się okazuje słusznie należy się obawiać mroków prastarej część dżungli. Nawet autorytet Zakonu musiał się ugiąć, przeciwko „pogańskim" siłom – Dellron ruchem głowy wskazała jeden z czarnych worków, w który przed chwilą „zapakowano" ciało Białego Brata, stojącego na czele pechowej ekspedycji.

Egzekutor poczerwieniał z gniewu. Amon-shi ze stoickim spokojem wpatrywała się w niego szmaragdowozielonymi oczyma, w których dostrzec można było wyzwanie. Zanim jednak ich spór przerodził się w coś poważniejszego, Aarin stanął między dwójką dyskutantów.

- Wybacz, panie, ale musimy wracać do swoich obowiązków, a zapewne i tobie zależy na jak najszybszym zamknięciu tej sprawy.

Egzekutor opanował nagły atak gniewu, ponownie zakładając tak charakterystyczną dla Zakonu maskę spokoju.

- W rzeczy samej, kapitanie. Każde z nas niech zajmie się swoimi obowiązkami i miejmy nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do tego typu wypadków.

Biały Brat skinął im na pożegnanie głową, po czym oddalił się, by dalej kontynuować nadzór nad zabezpieczaniem zwłok. Aarin chwycił Yale za łokieć, odciągając ja na bok.

- Co ci odbiło, żeby kłócić się z Egzekutorem? I to jeszcze po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło! – syknął jej wściekle do ucha. – Nie powinnaś wcale rzucać im się w oczy, a ty aż prosisz się o kłopoty!

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi prychnęła podirytowana.

- Po pierwsze, wcale się z nim nie kłóciłam, jedynie wymienialiśmy się „poglądami". Po drugie, to on zaczął. Nikt mu nie kazał się wtrącać do naszej rozmowy. A po trzecie, przestań mnie wlec jak worek ziemniaków!

Aarin, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na protesty przyjaciółki, zaciągnął ją pod swojego spindla. Siłą wpakował Yale do pojazdu, wydając jej przy tym rozporządzenia:

- Wrócisz do strażnicy i napiszesz raport z przebiegu poszukiwań oraz z odnalezienia ciał. Ja zostanę tutaj i będą miał na wszystko oko. Jestem pewien, że na jakiś czas mamy spokój, z tego typu wycieczkami, ale dowództwo musi mieć pewność, iż z naszej strony nie było żadnego uchybienia, a pełna odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało, ponosi Zakon. I żeby nie było niedomówień – to jest rozkaz.

Amon-shi wydęła buńczuczo policzki, ale posłusznie uruchomiła pojazd, nakręcając w miejscu. Bądź, co bądź, to Gend był dowódca jej jednostki, i miał prawo wydawać jej polecenia… Spindle pomknął jak wystrzelony z pracy między drzewa. Aarin odwrócił się na pięcie, wracając do krzątających się żołnierzy…

* * *

Vegeta obrócił się, sięgając po leżący obok komunikator. Po raz kolejny tego dnia, wyświetlił wiadomość od Yale. Jej treść była wyjątkowo krótka – zawierała jedynie datę. Mimo to dla księcia wszystko było jasne.

„Więc termin kolejnego spotkania został wyznaczony, co?"

Saiyanin wyłączył urządzenie. Miał trzy dni, żeby wymyśleć odpowiedni pretekst, tłumaczący jego wyprawę na Toril. Nie miał zamiaru wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby ktoś zaczął go śledzić!

Vegeta zerknął na zegarek na skauterze.

- No dobra, koniec przerwy – mruknął do siebie, podrywając się na nogi i wznawiając trening.

* * *

Yale po kilku minutach wariackiej jazdy, zaparkowała pod strażnicą. Wyskoczyła z pojazdu, energicznym krokiem wchodząc do strażnicy. W samych drzwiach zderzyła się z Kuhlem, który wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

- Wariatka – burknął olbrzym, łapiąc dziewczynę, nim ta upadła. – Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy?

- Lecę pisać raport – odpowiedziała przesłodzonym głosem Amon-shi. – Dostałam super ważny rozkaz, mający na celu jak najszybsze oddalenie mnie od Egzekutora – wyjaśniła, kierując się w stronę biura łączności.

Zegrith podążył szybko za nią.

- To Zakon już się pojawił? – spytał zaskoczony.

Szmaragdowooka uruchomiła komputer i usiadła przy biurku.

- Pewnie, ta cała „ekspedycja" musiała być dla nich bardzo ważna – odparła ,zaczynając stukać w klawisze.

Kuhl przysunął sobie drugie krzesło, siadając obok niej.

- Jak myślisz, czego szukali po wschodniej części dżungli?

- Wszystkiego, albo niczego… - mruknęła pod nosem Dellron.

- Yale!

- A skąd mam to wiedzieć? Może spodziewali się znaleźć jakieś pozostałości po Amon-shi? A może chcieli zapolować na jakieś magiczne stworzenie? Z drugiej strony może chodziło im o to, by udowodnić, iż tak naprawdę nie ma czego się bać, ponieważ większość niebezpiecznych stworzeń wyginęła dzięki Zakonowi. To by tłumaczyło tę idiotyczna porę, jaką sobie wybrali na podróż. Jeśli w czasie największej aktywności magicznej nic by im się nie stało, sądzę, iż większość społeczeństwa poczułaby się tym znacznie ośmielona.

Dellron umilkła i przez następne kilka minut nie słychać było niczego, poza uderzeniami w klawiaturę. W końcu dziewczyna odsunęła się od biurka, przecierając zaczerwienione oczy.

- Nienawidzę komputerów – mruknęła czując, jak zaczynają jej napływać łzy.

- Echem… Yale – mężczyzna ostrożnie poklepał Amon-shi po ramieniu.

- Co?

Kuhl w odpowiedzi podał jej bez słowa lusterko. Yale wzięła je od niego, zerkając na swoje odbicie, po czym syknęła, dusząc w sobie przekleństwo.

Jej tęczówki z pięknej, szmaragdowej zieleni przeszły w jadowitą zieleń, zaś źrenice powoli zaczynały robić się pionowe…

* * *

Rozwiązanie problemu Vegety, niespodziewanie pojawiło się samo.

Saiyanin tylko, co zdążył wziąć szybki prysznic po treningu, gdy otrzymał polecenie natychmiastowego pojawienia się przed obliczem Freezera. Książę pośpiesznie przywdział zbroję, ruszając na spotkanie z Tyranem. Changellina znalazł w głównej sali, gdzie siedział w swoim latającym fotelu popijając wino, i wpatrując się w rozciągającą się przed nim czarną, kosmiczną przestrzeń, gdzieniegdzie przetkaną srebrnymi gwiazdami, niczym drogocennymi kamieniami. Vegeta stanął za Freezerem, nie zdążył się jednak odezwać, gdyż Tyran go uprzedził:

- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Vegeta. Mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedział, nie odrywając się od kontemplacji widoku.

- Bezzwłocznie udasz się na Toril. To ta mała planetka, na której się ostatnio rozbiłeś – dodał lekceważącym tonem.

Saiyanin zacisnął mocno szczęki, starając się zachować milczenie.

Oczywiście, Freezer nie mógłby przepuścić okazji do wytknięcia mu jego ostatniego „wypadku".

- Ta banda idiotów, Zakon, podobno natrafili na całkiem ciekawe znalezisko – kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic Changellin. – A raczej na lokalizację owego przedmiotu. Niestety, ci słabeusze nie potrafią go samodzielnie wydostać. Leć tam i dowiedz się, w czym dokładnie jest problem i pomóż go rozwiązać. O szczegółach zostaniesz poinformowany na miejscu. A, i dla przykładu pokaż, co robimy z ludźmi, którzy nie są w stanie wywiązać się z poleconych im zadań – dorzucił po namyśle.

Książę nie mógł się powstrzymać od złowieszczego półuśmieszku na myśl, jaki to „przykład" ma dać. Z doświadczenia wiedział, iż Freezer lubił duże ilości przykładów. Złożonych z jednostek ludzkich, uśmierconych w efektywny sposób na oczach całej zbiorowości…

- O jaki konkretnie artefakt chodzi, panie? – spytał Vegeta.

Freezer odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę.

- Chyba ci powiedziałem, iż o szczegółach zostaniesz poinformowany na miejscu. Teraz mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż rozmowa z tobą – prychnął Changellin, ruchem dłoni nakazując Vegecie opuścić pomieszczenie.

Saiyanin sztywno odwrócił się na pięcie i sztywno wymaszerował z sali. Irytacja zachowaniem Freezera szybko ustąpiła, gdy uświadomił sobie, iż Tyran nieświadomie wywabił go z kłopotów. Na samą myśl o tym, że Changellin pomógł mu w zdobyciu siły, która kiedyś go zmiażdży, na twarzy księcia pojawił się wredny półuśmieszek. Zatopiony we własnych myślach nawet nie zauważył idącego z naprzeciwko Kuwi.

- Proszę proszę. Komuś najwidoczniej dopisuje dzisiaj humor – zaczął fioletowoskóry z perfidnym uśmieszkiem, zastępując drogę Saiyaninowi. – Co, Vegeta, Freezer nie zrugał cię dzisiaj jak psa, tak jak to było ostatnim razem?

Książę podniósł wzrok – na jego twarzy malował się grymas obrzydzenia.

- Z drogi, miernoto, albo będą cię musieli zeskrobywać ze ścian – warknął książę, mijając żołnierza Changellina.

- Osz ty…

Kuwi zamachnął się do ciosu, lecz czarnowłosy wojownik był szybszy. Vegeta szybko odwrócił się w stronę fioletowoskórego kosmity, łapiąc jego pięść, po czym jednym, płynnym ruchem wykręcił mu boleśnie rękę do tyłu.

- Jak ty… - Kuwi rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

Poziom Ki jego i Vegety zawsze były na zbliżonym do siebie poziomie, przez co żaden z nich nie miał nad drugim nigdy całkowitej przewagi. Teraz, ta błyskawiczna reakcja Saiyanina, której nie zdążył zarejestrować, wprawiła go w osłupienie.

„Czyżby on…" – wojownik nie skończył swojej myśli, gdyż Vegeta mocniej wygiął mu rękę pod nienaturalnym kątem, jednocześnie sycząc mu do ucha:

- Co? Zdziwiony, Kuw? Nie wszyscy siedzą bezczynnie na dupie jak ty, ciesząc się swoją śmieszną siłą.

Nim kosmita zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, książę wziął potężny zamach nogą, po czym kopnął go w tyłek tak mocno, iż tamten z krzykiem przeleciał kilka metrów do przodu, upadając prosto na twarz.

- Ciesz się, że za bardzo mi się śpieszy i nie mam czasu się z tobą bawić, bo gorzej byś wyglądał! – krzyknął za nim Vegeta.

Kuwi powoli podniósł się na kolana. Zacisnął z całych sil pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

„Nie wiem, jakim cudem stałeś się tak szybko silniejszy, ale przysięgam, że ci tego nie daruję" – obiecał sobie w duchu.

Kiedy wstawał z podłogi, po korytarzu echo wciąż niosło śmiech Saiyaninia…

* * *

Yale siedziała przed lusterkiem, nerwowo postukując paznokciami o blat biurka. Ze szklanej tafli spoglądała na nią para jadowicie zielonych oczu, na szczęście z normalną, okrągłą źrenicą. Niewielkie pocieszenie, gdyż na czole pełnym blaskiem jaśniał jej kryształ. Yale uporczywie wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, jakby samą siłą woli, miała przywrócić swój naturalny wygląd. Nie spodziewała się, iż zachodzące w niej zmiany, zaczną następować tak szybko. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiele o tym myślała, kiedy uciekła tuż przed swoją inicjacją. Mogła usprawiedliwiać się sama przed sobą tym, iż była jeszcze dzieckiem, ale nawet jej ta wymówka wydawała się niewystarczająca. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyśli, niedługo ukrywanie się za maską zwykłego żołnierza Freezera przestanie mieć jakikolwiek sens, gdyż gołym okiem będzie widać, iż nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem… Uwagę od jej problemów odciągnęło ją popikiwanie komunikatora. Dellron sięgnęła po urządzenie, na którym pojawił się komunikat, o nowej wiadomości. Dziewczyna przycisnęła guzik, zachłannie czytając krótką treść wiadomości.

„Będę w terminie. V."

Pomimo tego, iż wiadomość była bardzo lakoniczna, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Obawiała się, iż Saiyanin zrezygnuje z ponownego rytuału, bądź nie wymyśli dobrego powodu, do opuszczenia bazy. Książę jednak nie zawiódł jej oczekiwań. Yale odchyliła się na krześle, przymykając powieki. Jeden problem z głowy pozostało jeszcze kilka do rozwiązania, jednak wszystko w swoim czasie. Uspokojona już Amon-shi powoli wpadła w kojące ramiona snu…

* * *

*zwierzołaki – ogólna nazwa wszystkich istot ludzkich, mogących ulec zwierzęcej transformacji. Ze względu na sposób zdobywania pożywienia, dzieli się je głównie na padlinożerców ( np. szczurołaki ) oraz myśliwych ( np. wilkołaki ). Zwierzołakiem można zostać na skutek mutacji, zarażenia przez innego zwierzołaka, bądź odziedziczyć tę cechę genetycznie.

**Lammas – sabat obchodzony 1 sierpnia.


End file.
